The Burden of the Past
by ShinkonoKokoro
Summary: What kind of name was 'inukami' anyway. 'Dog god' Really? Was he really even Japanese? He sounded suspicious. He sounded like- "Good morning. I am Professor Inukami, and welcome to Ancient Asian Mythology 239, Lesser Known Myths and the Feudal Period,"
1. New Beginnings

Author's notes: So the formatting is driving me nuts. I can't get it right. So as not to confuse you, note that there is a switch in perspective from Kagome's point of view to Sesshoumaru's point of view after "--she had realised he spoke to her in Japanese." Just so you guys know. I'm going to try and fix it, but it's really frustrating and doesn't seem to want to work... ;

"Kagome," her mother said over the phone. "We have a present for you!"

A present? "What?" she said dumbly, the unexpected gesture breaking her out of her reverie.

"Yes," her mother continued doggedly, sounding nervous, but attempting excitement. "We've all decided discussed this; Souta, your grandfather, and I. We would like to send you abroad for the year. In America. To a college there. We all agreed that we think it would be a wonderful experience, and hardly too expensive."

America. So apparently they thought separating her from Japan was a good idea. "What?" She said again dumbly, probably sounding harsher than she intended.

"Don't worry about it, Kagome. Everything is worked out. The college is extremely good, and they have a good exchange program; your credits will transfer, and you can take your archeology and mythology classes. This is very far away, but perhaps you'd like to go to graduate school there. Your grades..." her mother babbled on.

"But... Mom... What about..." Kagome trailed off. What about what? Her friends? She didn't really have any. Her friends from high school moved on, and any friends she might have made were always pushed away by Kagome's constant melancholy, and something else, if asked, they couldn't identify. "What about you guys," she concluded lamely.

Her mother's laugh sounded very far away over the phone line, despite the fact taht the college was close to home. "Kagome, we've been dealing just fine for the past two years while you've been away at school." The fact that she had been gone during a lot of high school through the well was left unspoken. "Don't worry about it. Really, honey, this will be an excellent opportunity and experience."

So push me away from everything else that is familiar. Kagome sighed, her reasons all weak. "Alright, mom. Thanks!" And it was thus, with forced cheerfulness that Kagome was to spend her next term abroad in America.

Frowning at her computer screen, she jumped at the knock on the door. She unfolded herself from her chair and walked over to answer the door. "Hai? Ah... Hello?"

"Hi! I'm Katy! I'm your neighbor. I just through I'd say 'hello.'" A blonde with red streaks and green eyes held out her hand.

Kagome shook the offered hand. "Hello. It is nice to meet you."

"So where are you from?" she peered around Kagome to look at her name tag on the door. "Oh, from Japan? Wow, you're a far way from home. I'm from about an hour north of here, somewhere you've probably never heard of."

Kagome frowned slightly, not sure if she should be insulted, struggling to keep up with the girl's fast speech.

"So what are you studying?" Katy asked before Kagome could say something.

"I am studying Asian archeology and mythology," Kagome replied politely.

"Hey, your English is really good. I'm impressed. That's totally what I'm studying by the way. Or well, my minor. What classes are you taking?"

"Um... I was just looking at classes..."

"You should totally take AAM 239 with me! The professor is Japanese; he's really smart and absolutely gorgeous." She sighed happily, clasping her hands. "I've taken another class with him, Professor Inukami. He's brilliant and tells the best stories too! He's got amazing English."

"What is the class about?" Kagome asked, amused and repelled by the girl's flakiness, but also wanting to have a friend in America.

"Oh, right. Sorry." Katy laughed. "It's Ancient Asian Mythology. 239 is about lesser-known myths and the feudal times, or something like that. You should take it with me!"

And it was thus, at the hands of a wily cheerful neighbor that Kagome was enrolled in entirely different classes than what she had originally planned.

"I'm so excited," Katy said, having invited herself into Kagome's room. "You're going to be in my classes! It'll be fun!"

Kagome nodded, finishing the email to Souta who would relay the news to the rest of her family. Katy had practically forced her to take the other two classes Professor Inukami was teaching. They were small classes, Katy had explained, so the discusses was better and more in-depth.

"Who's the email to?"

Kagome glanced at her, annoyed. This was her room, and her email. It was none of Katy's business. "It's to my family," she said shortly, letting her miko powers flare up in a way that, as previous experience had shown, could make people uncomfortable.

"Man... Cool breeze..." Katy commented, bouncing up and closing Kagome's window.

Kagome just barely managed to repress a growl of displeasure. It was going to be a long year.

Kagome and Katy found seats at the front of the class on the first day. "Oh man," Katy babbled. "I'm so excited! He's so amazing. Wait till you see him, Kagome!"

Saying nothing, Kagome sighed, tensing suddenly at the flair of yokai energy. Odd. It vanished quickly, however, so Kagome dismissed it. None of that mattered anymore.

Katy was chattering on about the professor and how gorgeous he was. Kagome mentally rolled her eyes. He sounded like some professor. What kind of name was 'inukami' anyway. 'Dog god?' Really? Was he really even Japanese? He sounded suspicious. He sounded like--

"Good morning. I am Professor Inukami, and welcome to Ancient Asian Mythology 239, Lesser Known Myths and the Feudal Period," a familiar voice said softly and briskly.

Kagome paled, Katy's words (oh my gosh, isn't he gorgeous!) passing right over her. Grabbing her book bag, Kagome stumbled to her feet and hurried out of the room, ducking her head, grateful for the lack of school uniform, and her short-bob-like hair cut. Panting, she made it to a bathroom, sinking to the floor in a corner. "Shit shit shit shit shit shit shit shit shit shit shit shit shit!" She gasped for breath. Him! Of all people! Him... Surely the universe hated her. Why him? Why now? Why here, of all places!? Shit! And she had two other classes with him too! Damn Sesshoumaru! A professor!? Of all the professions...!

"Kagome...?" Katy's worried voice called as the door opened..

"Hai...?" Kagome replied weakly. "I'm here."

"Are you okay? Omigod, what happened?"

"I--" She paused. I what? I knew him more than 500 years ago, when he was a cold killer demon, who wanted me and my love-interest (and friends) dead? "I... just felt nauseous. I am fine now. Sorry." Shit, she had to face him. She struggled to calm her breathing. Developing panic attacks at this stage would be no good. "Anou... Would you please tell Professor Inukami--" She almost chocked on the name "--that I felt ill and had to go home, if he asks?"

Katy looked concerned, and Kagome felt a tiny twinge of guilt for lying to her, but was very relieved when the girl replied, "Sure. Feel better. Do you need me to walk you home?" Katy helped her to her feet, but Kagome shook her head.

"No, thank you. Go on; I'll be fine." Gathering her book back, Kagome left the bathroom and hurried home to her dorm room, thankful her room-mate was still at class.

Finally giving into her panic, she sobbed wildly into her sheets, sobbing for her past, her new level of self-pity which disgusted even her. Two other classes with the elder brother of her old flame, dredging up memories of everything she had been sent to America to forget. Damn him! Her dry sobs hurt her chest as she hated every detail of her former enemy: his same stone-cold face, markings covered up by make-up or enchantment, hair seemingly platinum blonde, though very close to his original silver and pulled back into a short pony-tail, she could only assume the same amber-golden eyes, and his deceptively human ears. Again, they were probably changed by some illusion. She doubted surgery. He would never change them permanently; he was too vain. His image was burned into her mind.

Sitting suddenly, Kagome gasped. That was her answer! If he could disguise himself, so could she. It was so simple. Sunglasses would be a must. She would suddenly realise that she was 'very sensitive to light,' even indoors. Kagome had never been one for perfume, but now it was essential. It would effectively mask her scent. Thankful for her short hair once again, Kagome debated dye. Blonde? Definitely not. Probably red. And hats would definitely become a fashion statement. That would be perfect. She hurried to the bathroom and washed her face, gathering her books again, sliding a pair of sunglasses on and borrowing a spritz of her room-mate's perfume, hurried to her next class, with plans to buy red hair dye at the earliest convenience.

Three weeks passed, and Kagome had acquired a variety of hats, quite a collection of perfumes, and enough sun glasses for a different pair every day of two weeks. The days she didn't wear hats, her newly dyed red hair made her look different enough that she was sure old friends wouldn't recognise her. And, there was no reason for him to notice her since she sat in the back of the room and never spoke up. She quietly answered 'here' when he called her name for roll. He probably didn't even remember her anyway. However, she wasn't taking any chances.

Katy continued to plague her with her constant presence, so Kagome accepted her with a martyred sigh. The girl even grew to be almost a comfort, talking away her loneliness. Kagome sometimes even had a conversation with her, instead of being talked at.

It was almost a disappointment though, Kagome thought, wandering into the second of the three classes she had with 'Professor Inukami.' If he noticed, he didn't say anything. If he didn't notice, that was almost boring. Had he really grown so dull? What a disappointment. So she turned it into a game. Today, for example, she sat in the second row, with sunglasses and perfume. A week ago, she had been in the very back row, wearing sunglasses, hat, perfume, and clothing that didn't remotely resemble a school uniform.

As class started, he paid her no more or no less attention than any other day. She had been gradually moving forward, and even tempted fate every once in a while by not wearing sunglasses. He noticed nothing.

"Kagome Higurashi," his smooth voice called, glasses riding on the bridge of his nose. Ridiculous things. He probably didn't really need them anyway.

"Here," she replied almost boldly. Look at me, she dared him mentally, disappointed (and surprised to find herself so) to find nothing happened.

He was so... ordinary... she mused as he began lecture. He had a gift for it, she admitted, but he was so painfully ordinary that she began to wonder if 'Lord Sesshoumaru: Taishou of the Western Lands' existed in that sorry husk of a fake human. Kagome almost laughed at herself. even now, there was still nothing 'ordinary' about him. He was incredibly gorgeous and had an incredible presence. His classes were 95 hormonal females and 5 men of questionable preference. Compared to her Sesshoumaru, however, he was quite ordinary.

'Her,' she mused. Interesting... 'Her' Sesshoumaru was from the feudal era, and she often spent time in other classes than his making up his pas and how he had come here. Perhaps he too came to America to escape Japan.

The bell rang.

"Kagome," Professor Inukami's voice called blandly as she packed her things.

"Yes?" Her heart leapt and fluttered. He was right next to her. Had he noticed?

"I'd like you to come to my office hours to discuss your paper."

"Oh." She couldn't help but feel disappointed again. How ordinary. Some small hope remained. Perhaps he did notice though, and this was just an excuse to see her alone. "Sure. When?" she asked, feeling bold.

"Does later today at say, 4:30 work?" He had moved away and was packing his books and notes into his brief-case.

"Yes. That's fine." Kagome nodded.

"Good. I will see you then." And he left. It was only until he was out of the door that she had realised he had spoken to her in Japanese.

* * *

Sesshoumaru walked briskly to his first class of the new semester, new year. Ancient Asian Mythology 239 was his favourite course. Since he had free reign over the lessons, he taught the stories he knew best: the old tales of the feudal era, witches and demons, miko and humans. The books he taught from had all been written by himself at some point or another, under a variety of pseudonyms of course. None of them traced back to himself.

Pulling open the door of the chemistry building where the administration had seen fit to place the class, he hurried on to his classroom. He'd slept late, which was slightly unusual, though more forgivable in recent years. In fact there were a lot of thing tha--

He cursed under his breath as a student flew around the corner, nearly crashing into him.

"Oh, sorry," she murmured, never stopping.

His temper flared in irritation, but he stomped it down, lest the glamour covering his ears, hair colour, and markings fade. Sighing, Sesshoumaru hurried to his classroom, his thoughts on other things. "Good morning. I am Professor Inukami; welcome to Ancient Asian Mythology 239: Lesser Known Myths, and the Feudal Period," he began.

A cursory whiff of his students told him they were mostly females with a few hopeful males. Something faintly familiar caught his attention, but the girl was already half-way out the door before he could focus on the scent. He frowned, looking after her. Wrong class?

"Excuse me, Professor Inukami," a blond stood. Katy. He'd had her in class the previous semester. "I'm sorry, that's my friend. I'll be right back. I'm going to see if she's okay."

Sesshoumaru nodded. "Go ahead, Katy."

She blushed and he could tell she was pleased he remembered her name. He sighed inwardly. "Alright. This class is about the old fables and mythic history of the feudal era." The class stared at him raptly as he continued his synopsis of the class.

Katy returned shortly. "Hey," she whispered as she re-entered the classroom. "My friend doesn't feel good right now, so she went home."

"It's the first day," Sesshoumaru dismissed. "Now, here's the syllabus, and yes, you do need all of the books listed. They are not 'suggested,' they are mandatory. You will want to read through the first chapter of Ancient Myths and Folklore by a week and a half from now."

Class went by and even finished early. The students left, trickling out the door, throwing glances over their shoulder. Sesshoumaru sighed. Every semester. Sometimes he wondered if it were more trouble than it was worth. No matter where he went, the students always reacted the same way. He had taught for quite some years by now, also under aliases and falsified records. He could not afford to let people become suspicious, thus he moved around frequently and kept to himself. It had probably been four years he'd been teaching at this university. After next semester, perhaps, it would be time to move on. He'd been in America, however, for about sixty or so years.

Reaching his office, he set his briefcase down in a familiar pattern, loosened his tie and then headed to the bathroom. As he gazed in the mirror, washing his hands, he sighed. Honey-brown eyes mocked his reflection. They were soft eyes, human eyes. They were flat and dull. Sesshoumaru turned away from himself in disgust, returning to his desk to review the notes for his next classes, noting with interest as he looked over the class rosters, that the girl who had run out of his first class, presumably, was also in two of his other classes. She was Japanese. Kagome. Higurashi Kagome. He flipped the paper over. He had left Japan behind.

Sesshoumaru sighed and stood, grabbing his wallet to head out for a cup of coffee.

The days crawled by, blurring one into the other, and before long, it was three weeks into the semester. As he sat grading the papers on his couch in front of the tv, Sesshoumaru lifted his fork and took another bite of the take-out Chinese food. He'd actually come to like the americanised version of the food. Of course, he only ever ate it in the privacy of his own home. What a sad state for the tai youkai... Former, he corrected himself, former tai youkai of the Western Lands. That was another world ago anyway. He sighed.

Changing the channel on his TV, he picked up the next paper. Kagome. He frowned. It was hard to get a feel on that girl. She was very strange. She was apparently a student from abroad, though she spoke English pretty fluently. It was hard to tell what she was actually getting from any of his classes, seeing as she hardly ever spoke in class, except to answer roll. He had been interested to see how she fared in paper-writing. As he shifted her paper, the strong scent of one of her many perfumes wafted to his nose causing him to sneeze. He wondered idly why she wore so much. They smelled nice, but, to his sensitive nose, they were rather over-powering. And all of those hats and sunglasses... He shook his head. Were they truly necessary? Was she trying to be incognito?

Shaking his head again, he picked up her paper and began reading. The prompt he had assigned concerned the reliability and the folklorish properties of such myths and their importance in culture. It was rather abstract and difficult to answer, yet Kagome, in her paper he discovered as he read, had answered the question brilliantly. She had chosen to focus her paper around the myth of the Miko and the Half-Demon, his brother's story. She wrote well, Sesshoumaru observed. Apparently she just didn't speak in class. She--

Sesshoumaru abruptly stopped ceased reading, looking back over the paragraph he'd just read. The Boneater's Well...? That hadn't been mentioned in the myth. Shaking his head, he went back and reread the paragraph, paying closer attention. Where had she gotten this material? It was all correct, but he hadn't mentioned it in their assigned reading. He knew what he'd written, and some of the information she mentioned concerning the people involved just hadn't been mentioned. Plagiarism? The thought floated uneasily to the surface of his mind as he frowned, pursing his lips. It was an ugly idea. He'd have to speak with her about. He didn't think her the type to do that sort of thing... But the quality of her paper and the information in it... led him to believe otherwise. He shrugged. One could never be too sure. He finished her paper anyway, liking it overall, but holding off on the grade until he spoke with the girl.

He entered the classroom, the girl's perfume assaulting his nose; he took a deep breath through his mouth. Setting his briefcase down, he organised his materials in preparation for class to begin. She was wearing sunglasses today, he noticed as he sat. And the strong perfume. No hat. She was very strange, yet her habits intrigued him. Perhaps he would be able to speak to her about it when she came to his office. It was unusual that she never seemed to be able to pick a seat and stay there. Humans were creatures of habit. She, apparently, was different.

The bell rang, so he left his musings alone and got the attendance sheet out, calling roll. "Kagome Higurashi." She replied loudly, and he could feel her intense stare. Shivers fluttered down his spine at the sensation. He didn't look up. His own cowardice astonished and disgusted him.

He cleared his throat, adjusted the glasses (just for show), and began class, ceasing to speak only when the bell rang.

"Kagome," he called quietly, impulsively speaking Japanese. It had been a long time since he'd spoken the language. He almost chuckled as her heart beat faster. In that respect, she was no different from any of his other students.

"Yes?" She looked up at him, her face a mask of calm, despite the worry and other emotions roiling beneath the surface.

"I'd like you to come to my office hours to discuss your paper." The disappointment, however, shown clearly on her face. What did that mean?

"Oh. Sure. When?" Clearly, she was disinterested.

"Does later today, at say, 4:30 work?" He moved away to begin packing his things, confused by her reactions. She seemed relatively unconcerned.

"Yes, that's fine."

"Good. I will see you then." He watched her leave and then left himself, heading to his next class, the only one of which she was not a student. He sighed in relief. It would give him a good chance to organise his thoughts.


	2. Plagiarism

"Crap," Kagome muttered as the rain began to fall in earnest. "Just what I needed. Damn Sesshoumaru..." She jogged towards the building, hunching over her belongings in an attempt to keep them dry.

As she entred the building, she set her books and purse down, wringing the water from her hat, muttering ill wishes at the weather and Sesshoumaru. Checking the room number of 'Professor Inukami's' office one more time, Kagome turned down the hall, knocking as she reached the correct door. "Hello? Professor Inukami?" The name stuck in her throat.

"He's over in the corner by the window," another professor said, looking up and gesturing towards the space.

Kagome followed his finger, easily spotting Sesshoumaru. She quickly pulled herhat downfurther to hide the shivers going down her spine. He was staring at her. Making her way passed the other professors who shared the office space, she stopped in front of his desk. "Good afternoon, Professor," she said quietly.

He was silent, staring at her still before his head jerked almost imperceptibly and he looked down abruptly. "Good afternoon. Please sit," he said tersely.

What is wrong with him? Kagome eased herself slowly into the chair, setting her things on the floor. Her heart began to speed up as he stared at her again. Does he know?

"Do you know why I asked you here?" He said all of a sudden.

"N-no..." Kagome replied hesitantly. "You said about my paper..." Shit. He knows.

"Yes."  
"What about it?" Kagome asked. Is he playing games with me?

He was shuffling some papers around. "Here." He pulled her paper to the top. "Kagome, some of the information in your paper is not from any of the sources provided. I'd like to know where you got your information."

Kagome blanched. He thought I was cheating? Silence was her only response. He was staring at her again, the silence stretching between them while Kagome's mind raced for an excuse.

"Do I know you?" he said two minutes later, seeming surprised at his own words. "Pardon, have you been in my classes before?"

"No," Kagome said quickly. "I've never been in class with you before. I would remember. You're hard to forget."

He blinked.

Kagome flushed slightly. "I mean--well... you are.." Open mouth insert foot, she thought grimly. Crap... He is so on to me.

Sesshoumaru shook his head. "Nevermind. That's unimportant. Do you have an answer for me? This is very serious."

"I know, " Kagome replied heatedly. "I didn't cheat."

He nodded. "Okay. I'll believe you. Where did you get this information? It is correct, but you quote no sources, nor is it from any of the sources I asked you to use."

"It isn't plagiarism." She looked up, into his face as if to convince him of her sincerity. "The information is from... family. My family lives near a shrine, and my grandfather tells me stories that were passed on to him," she lied.

He stared back at her, his glasses at the end of his nose, honey-brown eyes intense.

He's not buying it, Kagome thought grimly. "It isn't taken from any books. It's all from first-hand information. Honestly."

He finally dropped his eyes with a sigh. "Very well. I believe you." Steepling his fingers as he leaned his elbows on his desk, he looked up at her again, his eyes mild. "Where did you live?"

"I lived in Tokyo," Kagome replied almost warily.

"I lived there for a while," Sesshoumaru said quietly, his gaze wandering to the window.

No kidding, Kagome thought acerbically. You lived there a long while, as well as a long while _ago_.

"Your grandfather must be a very interesting person." He turned his attention back to her.

"Ah... Yes. He is..." She avoided his eyes, looking down into her lap. Can I go now...? She worried her lip between her teeth, waiting out the silence, her nerves making her tremble.

Sesshoumaru sighed. "Very well. Here is your paper. You recieved an "A." Wonderful paper. Thank you for the new insight. You may go."

Kagome grabbed the paper and picked up her things. "Thank you, Se--Sensei." She stood, gave him a quick bow. "I will see you in class." Shit! I almost said his name!! Stupid Kagome! You idiot!

"Are you sure I don't know you?" He asked quickly, glancing up at her.

"Hai, sensei," Kagome said with a smile. "Like I said, I'm sure I would remember you. You're unforgettable." She gave him another bow and quickly threaded through the desks and made her way out the door, hurrying down the hall and out of the building. Kagome hurried towards her dormitory, rounding the corner. Stopping to catch her breath and calm her racing heart, she burst out laughing. The few people walking by looked at her strangely, but Kagome didn't care. That was the most thrilling thing that had happened in years! She hurried home, her step lighter, grinning.

"Hey, Kagome!" Katy called as Kagome walked passed her open door.

"Hello, Katy!"

"Ooh, wow! You seem chipper?"

"Do I?" Kagome asked a little breathlessly, calming herself again.

"Yeah! Something good happen?" Katy set her laptop down and walked over.

"Oh. Well, not really. I just went to see Professor Inukami about my paper. Apparently, he thought I cheated. So--"

"You?! Cheat?" Kagome almost laughed at her shocked expression. "Why?"  
"Oh, I don't know." Kagome waved a hand. "So I just explained to him, and he believed me. He really liked my paper!"

"No way! That's awesome!" Katy squealed, giving Kagome a big hug. "Congratulations!" Pulling back, she gripped Kagome's hands. "Now. What was he like in person? Like... talking to him one on one? Tell. All." She grinned.

Kagome laughed again. "There isn't much to tell. Here, come with me to my room. I have to put my stuff down." Kagome walked the short distance to her room next door, unlocking it and setting her things down. "He was very much like the dispassionate doll he is in class."

"Kagome!" Katy replied, scandelised. "He is _not_ dispassionate. He's _suave_."

Chuckling, Kagome shook her head. "Okay. Whatever. He wasn't any different. Hey, do you want to head to dinner early?"

"Hm. Sure! I could do food now. Let me get my keys."

The girl was entertaining. And, to be honest, Kagome was glad to have a friend. Katy's persistence was endearing, and she was a cheerful presence.

"Alright! Let's go to dinner!" Katy returned, waving her keys.

Smiling, Kagome nodded. "Right!"

* * *

Sesshoumaru frowned. He couldn't concentrate on his paperwork, anyway, but he could at least make pretenses. His eyes strayed to the window again, the sound of the rain soothing and relaxing. He checked the clock again. She would be there shortly. Ah. There was the faint sound of feet. The door opened and he heard her ask after him. She--

There it was again! That familiar smell. He looked up at her, staring, trying to figure out where he knew that scent from. He must have known her at some point. She smelled too familiar. From Japan? But how? He hadn't been there in over fifty years, and she was just a college student. Was she the daughter of someone he knew...? That didn't seem right. The smell was too familiar, and it would be different on offspring. Damn it was so frustrating! He suppressed the urge to growl.

She pulled her hat down and hurried over. She was damp, so the rain must have washed away most of that perfume that she normally wore. How infuriating. She made her way over to him, weaving between the desks of the other professors. "Good afternoon, Professor."

He stared at her, still trying to figure out where he knew her from. "Good afternoon. Please sit," he said finally, vaguely noticing her heart speeding up, guilt and worry rolling off her. Was she really guilty of cheating? Damn! She smelled so familiar! "Do you know why I asked you here?" He asked, getting down to business.

"N-no…" she replied, unsure. "You said about my paper…"

Again the scent of guilt. Odd. "Yes."

"What about it?" She asked warily.

Sesshoumaru moved some papers around, bringing Kagome's to the top. "Here. Kagome, some of the information in your paper is not from any of the sources provided. I'd like to know where you got your information." To his surprise, the girl looked genuinely shocked. She stared at him blankly, her blue eyes—strange for a Japanese girl—wide beneath her bands and the brim of her hat. They also looked familiar. Those eyes… He'd seen eyes like that before… "Do I know you?" He blurted, cursing his bluntness, quickly trying to cover. "Pardon, have you been in my classes before?"

"No," she said quickly, seeming relieved. "I've never been in class with you before. I would remember. You're hard to forget."

Sesshoumaru blinked, surprised this time by _her_ bluntness, even more surprised by the fact that he was pleased by her words.

She was embarrassed. "I mean—well… you are…" She was mortified. Interesting.

Shaking his head, Sesshoumaru returned his thoughts to the business at hand. This was a ridiculous time to be even thinking about thinking those types of thoughts about one of his students. This was a serious matter. "Nevermind. That's unimportant. Do you have an answer for me? This is very serious."

"I know!" she replied heatedly. "I didn't cheat!"

Oddly enough, he believed her. She didn't cheat. She was telling the truth. "Okay." He said for appearances. "I'll believe you. Where did you get this information? It is correct, but you quote no sources, nor is it from any of the sources I asked you to use."

"It isn't plagiarism." She looked up, her earnestness clear in her eyes. "The information is from…family." That part was a lie. "My family lives near a shrine, and my grandfather tells me stories that were passed on to him. It isn't taken from any books. It's all first-hand information. Honestly." That was true. She wasn't lying about that part, but something didn't ring true about her entire story.

Sighing, Sesshoumaru looked down at her paper. This certainly was a confusing situation. There was no way out, from a teacher's standpoint. "Very well. I believe you." With another mental sigh, he leaned forward on his elbows, steepling his fingers. "Where did you live?" He asked idly, looking up at her.

"I lived in Tokyo." She replied, her guard back up.

"I lived there for a while," he said, turning his gaze to the window. So much for leaving Japan behind… Even in America, it comes to him. He almost chuckled at her wary silence. She was perched on the edge of the chair, her shoulders straight and set. She was an interesting girl; she was very vague about the information she let go. "Your grandfather must be a very interesting person," he commented, looking back at her, noticing her perk to attention.

"Ah… yes. He is…" She looked down, worry returning. He watched her worry her lip between her teeth, his curiosity piqued. He sighed.

"Very well. Here is your paper. You received an 'A.' Wonderful paper. Thank you for the new insight. You may go." He handed her the paper which she grabbed from his hand, standing quickly, relief flowing off her. She grabbed her things.

"Thank you, Se-sensei." She gave him a quick bow, rushing the words. "I will see you in class."

Now he felt almost affronted, but there was that scent again! "Are you sure I don't know you?" He asked, surprised by his own desperation. He looked up into her blue eyes, all armor on.

"Hai, sensei. Like I said, I'm sure I would remember you. You're unforgettable." She bowed again, giving him a blinding smile, and then was gone as quickly as possible.

Sesshoumaru grumbled under his breath, finding himself wishing for the old days of Japan where he could demand something and have his answer. Ridiculous. This was a foolish charade. He curled his lip as he fingered the charm on the necklace, lying warm against his skin beneath his collar. He was soft. This…career had softened him. Pathetic. That girl, Kagome. Perhaps he should speak with her grandfather to get those stories. It would mean going back to Japan, but… The girl knew them so well. That spoke well about her grandfather. They were so detailed. It was almost as if she had been there…herself… Sesshoumaru froze, repeating the words, mouthing them silently. 'Almost as if she had been there herself.' "Shit!" He surged to his feet, his chair skittering on the linoleum floor. He stared down at his hands flat on the desk. Shit!

"Professor Inukami?" The woman one desk over asked hesitantly. "Is something wrong?"

Sesshoumaru mentally shook himself and gave her a warm smile. "Of course. I just remembered. I forgot to get groceries. Sorry for disturbing you."

She laughed, flushing lightly. "oh no. Not at all. It's fine."

"Pardon me. I need to get going." He threw his things together and left as quickly as he was able, while still appearing human.

His half brother! Damnit! She was the girl who was—had been—with his half-brother's party. She was the archer. He was sure of it now. There had been Inu Yasha, the houshi, the demon hunter, the fox kit, and the fire cat. And her. Her in her short skirt, scandalous at the time, and the scent like summer and fresh rain. He slid into the driver's seat of his car and locked the doors, gripping the steering wheel, knuckles white.

"Shit! Shit shit shit!" He let his hair down, running his fingers through it, grimacing as he noticed the imprints of his hands on the steering wheel.

She was the same girl though, despite the hair-cut and the dye job, hats and sunglasses, and perfume. Oh shit! Panic ran through him anew, something he didn't like. He didn't like it at all. Did she know who he was? Is that why she did it? All of the perfume and what-not? To disguise herself? All so he wouldn't know? Was that—

Sesshoumaru took a deep breath. This was ridiculous. Starting the key in the ignition, Sesshoumaru rolled down the windows, heading home, making plans to go on a long run to help himself work things out.


	3. Preparations

Kagome yawned. She shouldn't have stayed up so late talking to Souta and her mother.

"I'm sorry, Miss Higurashi, is my class boring you?"

Kagome looked up sharply. Shit. "No, I'm sorry, professor."

Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow at her. Damn that eyebrow… Sitting first row today was a bad idea. "I was up late…" Her face flamed. Damn him for calling her out…

"This is an important section we're going over, and it will be on the midterm," he continued, informing them all of this _important_ information.

Shrinking into her seat, Kagome thought dark thoughts in his direction, pushing her sunglasses up on her nose. Checking her watch, she breathed a sigh of relief that class was nearly over.

She twiddled her pencil until the bell rang, and then threw all of her belongings into her bag. Go home, take a nap, eat dinner with Katy and friends, then get to homework, Kagome listed in her head. That was the plan of action—

"Kagome," Sesshoumaru's voice came as she stepped towards the door.

Crap. She turned. "Yes?"

"I'd like to speak with you, if you don't mind. Are you free this afternoon?" He was shoving his things into his briefcase efficiently.

Ugh, there goes my nap… "Um. Sure," Kagome replied, trying to keep her voice light, eyeing the girls walking out jealously, while they looked back, eyeing her standing with Sesshoumaru jealously. The grass is always greener… "What time? What about?"

"If today is a bad day for you…" He looked at her over the rims of his glasses, seeming almost miffed.

Kagome nearly laughed. "No, today is fine. Where and when would you like to meet, Professor?" She couldn't even bring herself to say his 'name.' That awful pretentious alias. Poor taste, Sesshoumaru, poor taste.

"If you would like to meet somewhere quiet, we could meet around 4:00 at Café Paradise, the coffee shop on the corner of John and Second? I would like to discuss your sources, if you don't mind. I am working on writing a book, and they would be helpful."

Oh? What now? A café? Shrugging, she nodded, quelling the sudden panic inside. "Sure, I'll meet you there."

He nodded. "Excellent."

Kagome ducked out, trudging home, gloomy thoughts accompanying her. Fantastic. She was going to have to make up something to compensate for how her grandfather was supposed to have told her the stories in which she herself participated.

"Hey, Kagome!" Katy chirped enthusiastically. "ooh… Why so glum?" She asked as Kagome walked by her open door.

"Do you _ever_ go to class?" Kagome muttered, digging her key out of her bag. Unlike Katy, her room-mate was _never_ home.

"Course I do, silly. This one just isn't important," Katy said, joining Kagome at her door. "I repeat: why so glum?"

"I have a date with Professor Inukami," she groused.

"What?!" Katy shrieked, grabbing her arm. "WHAT?! TELL me you're joking!"

"Do I look like I'm joking?" Kagome turned to face her friend, her expression dead-pan, pulling her arm away.

"No…!" Katy gasped, her jaw dropping as she followed Kagome into her room. "Kagome, _you_ have a date with the most gorgeous man alive and you're depressed? I swear… You're the only girl I know who would be _upset_ over this! Oh… you don't…like girls…do you?"

Kagome laughed at the aghast expression on her friend's face and her straight-forwardness. "Katy! No! It's just that… Oh—Listen. It's not really a date. He just asked me to meet him, so he could ask me some questions, I'm sure. It's nothing to get excited about." She laughed again as her friend threw herself against the wall. "Now really…"

"Kagoooooomeee….!! You don't know what kind of opportunity this is! He's single! You're single! Right? Yeah. You're single. He's _single_!!" She paused adding more quietly, "At least… The underground fanbase seems to think so…"

"Ugh… I'm disgusted that something like that exists…" Kagome replied. "Listen, I've got less than an hour, I want to try and nap for a short—"

"You need to freshen up," Katy said firmly. "Look gorgeous." She grabbed Kagome and sat her down on her desk chair. "Now—"

"Katy, you are not playing dress-up with me, and if you think I'm going… to let…you…" Kagome trailed off with a sigh. Katy was already going through her closet. Standing, she walked over to the other girl.

"Here." Katy thrust a garment at her. "Wear this."

"Katy…! I can't really change clothing! He'll notice, and I don't want to look desperate. Not to mention this is _completely_ the wrong message that I want to be sending!"

"Hm… Well, you're right about changing clothes." Katy frowned, thinking quickly. "Well. Forget clothes. Here. Stay there. Let me fix you up."

Kagome glared at her friend. "Katy, you're being ridiculous. You can get into a lot of trouble with this sort of thing anyway! I don't—"

"Where's your make-up?" Katy turned to face her.

"It's in that drawer—wait! No! I don't want to tell you that!"

Katy pulled it out, digging through her make-up, dumping it out on Kagome's bed. She ignored Kagome's protests, pulling out some eye-shadow, mascara, and several other elements. "You'd better sit still, unless you want me to poke you in the eye with this mascara…"

Kagome grumbled, folding her arms, but sat still, letting her friend do up her face. She glanced at the clock a couple minutes later. "Katy, you need to—"

"Stop moving! Don't move! Just one more minute, then you can move."

"I need to get to go meet him really soon."

Katy stepped back. "Okay, there. Done. You're ready. You'll knock him dead, girl!"

Kagome blushed. "Well… I don't necessarily want that…" She stood and walked over to her mirror, incredibly pleased by Katy's mini make-over. "Wow… You did a really great job. I'm impressed."

"Oh yay! Thanks!" Katy bounced over, giving the other girl a hug. "Go get 'im!"

Kagome laughed softly. "Right. Well, I'm off then." She grabbed her purse and headed to the door.

"See you later!"

Kagome hurried down the stairs and across the campus to the little café that her former-enemy-turned-college-professor had chosen.

* * *

Sniffing the wind, Sesshoumaru pulled his head back in the car and parked in the large empty parking lot in front of the Jewel-Osco. No one was around. Of course, at 2:38, no one _should_ be around. He stepped out of his car, locking it. As soon as he was absolutely certain that there was no one around, he bounded across the street, down a ways, to the giant forest preserve. It was his favourite place to run late at night. It helped him to unwind, relax from all the stresses of pretending to be human. He inhaled deeply the scent of pines and flora, immediately feeling the stress melt away. He hadn't done this in too long. Stretching his arms over his head, Sesshoumaru looked up at the moon, taking off down a gravel pathway through the preserve.

Two hours later, Sesshoumaru made his way back to his parked vehicle. Pulling his keys out of his pocket, he clicked the remote, lights flashing as the car unlocked. He smiled to himself as he exhaled deeply, the night breeze blowing across his warm skin as the sweat dried. Driving himself home, Sesshoumaru took a quick shower, falling onto his bed afterwards, a towel over his wet hair.

Kagome.

He would have to handle this situation delicately. If he asked her straight out, she would deny it most likely. They hadn't been on the best of terms back then. Of course, the situation was quite different; however, there was still the chance that she would hold a grudge against him. He had, however, mentioned wanting to know more about 'her' stories. He sat. Perfect. That would make the perfect premise. His office would not be the right place. Leaning back against the cool sheets again, Sesshoumaru mused quietly over a solution to the problem. Asking her to his apartment would be utterly out of the question. He couldn't make the situation seem too formal, i.e. asking her out to a meal. However, asking her to meet somewhere without some other preoccupation would be awkward. Perhaps coffee or something. A café. That would work nicely. He would ask her to meet him at a café for coffee or tea. He frowned, rolling over to turn the light out. He wouldn't offer to pay. That would be over-stepping his bounds. Sesshoumaru lay back again with a sigh, rolling over to finally sleep.

Morning came too early, but he rose anyway, preparing himself a quick breakfast before he went over his notes again for class. He would see her three times today. He would ask her after the last class, giving her little time to think about it, and think about an excuse to get out of meeting with him. He would _not_ let her run away from him this time. He was genuinely interested to see how the meeting would pan out. There had to be some way that he could get her to admit it, that she had been there. If she knew who he was which, by her manner of dress, she most likely did, then she might be more willing to admit that she had lived through the events with Naraku and the Feudal Era. Sesshoumaru sighed and began packing his notes away into his brief-case. Ridiculous. He was spending too much time thinking about this girl. If his secret were in jeopardy, and she threatened to expose him, it was likely no one would believe her anyway, without some form of proof. And he had no intention of giving anyone any sort of proof. He had carefully covered his tracks for a long, long time, and there was no way that he was going to slip up now.

With that thought in mind, Sesshoumaru drove to campus with confidence that he would be able to work the situation through in his favour.

Kagome stumbled into the first class (with Katy), looking more tired than he felt after his night, finally falling asleep around 5:30. He almost pitied her, especially by the time she got to the third class she took with him. However, by the sixth time she yawned, his irritation rose. "I'm sorry, Miss Higurashi, is my class boring you?"

Her face flushed with embarrassment as she focused on him suddenly with those blue eyes. "No, I'm sorry, Professor." She was clearly tired, but she was so distracting, yawning every two minutes. He raised an eyebrow at her, irritated that she had decided to sit front row if she was so obviously tired.

"I was up late…" She began, obviously trying to rationalise.

Up late? Really? Surely it was nothing compared to his own late hours… "This is an important section we're going over, and it will be on the midterm," he stated, his eyes settling briefly on her, the message in his eyes reading, _pay attention_. Pleased as she shrunk down in her chair, Sesshoumaru continued on with his lesson.

The bell rang just as he was finishing. Priding himself on his good timing, Sesshoumaru nodded to the departing students, hurrying to intercept Kagome on her way out. Likely she was upset with him for calling her out in class, however, he had business with her. "Kagome," he said to catch her attention.

She turned like a thief caught stealing. "Yes?"

I'd like to speak with you, if you don't mind. Are you free this afternoon?" He asked as he retreated to the desk, slipping his belongings into his briefcase.

"Um… sure." He could smell her reluctance through the perfume and couldn't help being miffed. "What time? What about?"

"If today is a bad day for you…" He looked up from his papers, over the rims of his glasses, hardly helping but to wonder why he was so bothered by her rejection, but also secretly pleased.

"No, today is fine. Where and when would you like to meet, Professor?"

"If you would like to meet somewhere quiet, we could meet around 4:00 at Café Paradise, the coffee shop on the corner of John and Second? I would like to discuss your sources, if you don't mind. I am working on writing a book, and they would be helpful," he said, the well-rehearsed lie flowing off his tongue.

The girl nodded, but he could tell she was not feeling the apparent calm that her appearance portrayed. "Sure, I'll meet you there."

He nodded. "Excellent." And excellent it was. Now he would just have to ensure that this meeting went well. She couldn't purify him while they were in a public place—that was assuming that she still had her miko powers, Sesshoumaru realized, the thought occurring to him suddenly. Surely she still retained them, however, the possibility was there that she did not… All the same, the public, open café provided protection from any sort of public outburst that could possibly occur.

Nodding, satisfied with his plans, Sesshoumaru hurried to his office to take care of business before meeting with the girl an hour hence.


	4. Meeting

Kagome paused outside of the door, gathering her wits and catching her breath. Holding the one she sucked in, she pushed the door open, sighing as she was met with the cool air conditioning. Looking around, Kagome quickly spotted Sesshoumaru. He stuck out as he always had. Ducking her head, she walked towards the back of the café, shifting her purse on her shoulder. "Professor," she said quietly as she approached the table, her head ducked.

"Kagome," he said quietly, looking up at her from his papers. "Thank you for meeting me; please sit."

Kagome did so, eyeing him sharply from beneath her bangs. "Thanks." They were silent a moment as Sesshoumaru took a sip of his drink.

"Go ahead and get anything if you'd like it," he offered, his voice mellow.

"No thanks," Kagome replied more sharply than she would have liked.

"Right. Well. I asked you here so we could discuss your sources." He set his coffee cup down. It was strange to see him holding the paper cup in the first place, his button-down shirt open at the collar.

Kagome mentally shook her head. This was really ridiculous. How was she even supposed to answer this? There was no way that she could honestly answer him. He would know if she lied. She bit her lip, thinking rapidly for an answer, her irritation growing.

"Kagome?" He looked at her inquisitively.

She looked up, pretending to be surprised. "Oh! I'm sorry, I was thinking." She gave him a small smile, becoming even more panicked and more irritated. "Um…"

"Take your time." He gave her a small smile. "I'm going to get another coffee." He stood and quickly walked passed her.

Kagome gave him a tight nod and then half slumped over the table, burying her hands in her hair. Damn, this was stupid! She hadn't had much time to think about anything to tell him, and then Katy had distracted her from thinking up anything. Growling under her breath, she flexed her fingers against her scalp. _Damn_ it!

"Are you sure you don't want to get anything to drink?" Sesshoumaru asked politely as he came up behind her.

Straightening immediately, Kagome automatically flashed a bright smile. "Ah, no! No, thank you; I don't need anything right now." She looked back down at the table while Sesshoumaru sat again, cursing herself inwardly.

"So, if you could begin, I would love to hear more than what you had explained in your paper about the legend of the half-demon and his friends specifically."

She looked up at him sharply, immediately masking her expression. He was doing this on purpose. He looked calm and composed, but he was mocking her, Kagome was sure of it. She smiled. When at a loss, develop a previous lie… "Um, yes. Sure. Well, as I had said, the stories that I heard were mostly from my grandfather. They had been passed down to him by his father I believe. The story about the half-demon was the one you wanted to know more about, right?"

Sesshoumaru nodded, smiling pleasantly. "Yes, please. Go on."

Feeling sick inside, Kagome smiled again. "Of course… Um…. He spoke of the Bone Crusher's Well, and how um… there was, of course, the half-demon of the dog clan, and then a monk, a fox demon, a demon-hunter, and then there was also a miko. And there was another miko that was related to the first miko. And, ah, that miko had been the guardian of this stone. It was called the Shikon no Tama, I believe. So,… there was this other demon called Naraku. He was also a half-demon," Kagome babbled nervously. "So, he was evil and wanted the Shikon no Tama himself, and so this group of friends of the half-dog-demon were all fighting this demon, because he had some of the shards of the Shikon no Tama. The first miko was trying to put the shards back together so they could purify—or well, so _she_ could purify the gem and—"

"This is rather fascinating, if rather rambling. I'm sorry; I'm a bit confused," Sesshoumaru said with an amused smile. He raised an eyebrow. "If you could order things a bit more chronologically?"

Kagome fumed. He _was_ making fun of her! He was doing this on purpose. He knew who she was, and he was just trying to make her life miserable. "I'm sorry," she bit out. "I'm just a bit nervous about—"

"Nervous? What are you nervous for?" He smiled easily, leaning on his hand. "Please don't be nervous. This isn't meant to be an interrogation, it's merely a meeting for—"

"Stop messing with me, Sesshoumaru!" Kagome hissed, surging to her feet as she planted her hands on the table, leaning over him in anger. "I know what you're trying to do."

He arched an eyebrow at her. "I beg your pardon, Miss Higurashi?"

"Stop that!" She shook a finger at him, hissing to keep her public humiliation to a minimum. "Stop mocking me! I know you know who I am! You're just trying to get me to admit it! You want me to—" She broke off, paling as she sank back into her seat, burying her face in her arms. "You just wanted me to do what I just did…" she finished miserably. "Shit." Now I'm screwed… She looked up at Sesshoumaru after a minute of silence. His hands were folded in front of him on the table, looking at her, his amber eyes serious.

"Well, honestly, I wasn't expecting that to go quite as well as it did."

"Excellent. I'm glad my lack of control over myself works to your advantage," she said caustically.

Sesshoumaru chuckled. "Well, yes. In fact. I'm glad it did. I wasn't really meaning to trick you at all. I actually _did_ want to hear about your side of the story. I'm truly baffled that you're here. I had no idea why you were suddenly here. I smelled something familiar in your scent, but I couldn't identify it. Then the other day—"

Kagome shook her head. "Wait a minute. Slow down. You're talking too much."

Sesshoumaru looked confused.

"You're talking too much. I wasn't expecting you to be this talkative," she explained lamely.

"It _has_ been five hundred years. A person can't be the same for that length of time."

"You could manage it," Kagome muttered under her breath.

"I _can_ hear you, you know. Just because I look human, doesn't mean I hear like humans," he said, amusement lacing his voice.

Kagome's face flamed. "S-sorry… I just…"

Sesshoumaru waved his hand. "Nevermind. It doesn't really matter, I suppose."

Kagome blinked. Was he _insane_. She straightened. "It doesn't matter? I'm sorry, this all seems very strange. We were _enemies_, in case you had forgotten. You wanted to _kill_ your brother—half-brother—and you were never very kind to any in our group—"

"I fail to see how that's relevant right now," Sesshoumaru said casually with a shrug.

Looking at him with disbelief, Kagome gave her head a shake. "Really? You really think that this is just 'okay'? You think—I don't even know _what_ you think. What _are _you thinking, Sesshoumaru? I never could tell," Kagome said, her voice growing louder, gesturing irritatedly with her hands. "Your facial expression never seems to change, does it."

Sesshoumaru tilted his head slowly as if her were digesting this, contemplating thoughtfully, so different from his normal expression. "Perhaps. However, I am willing to make this a new start, if you're willing to also."

"New start? What is that supposed to mean? Are we supposed to be friends now or something? Is that what you're looking for?"

"I was hoping that since we have a common bond through a past, yes, that we might meet again and discuss some of this, perhaps you could tell me stories about the events from your point of view? That was my original goal anyway. We share a common history. I would like to hear your whole story as well; why you're here, and how you came to be there?"

Kagome shook her head in utter shock. "No," she said quietly. "No," she said again more loudly. "No! That's… that would _never_ work. This… this is ridiculous. I'm sorry, Sesshoumaru, but this… this would never work. I'm sorry; I can't accept that sort of arrangement. That is just…" She shook her head again and stood. "I have to go. It was… No. I have to go." She slung her purse over her shoulder and hurried from the café leaving him standing by the table.

Ridiculous. This was just ridiculous. Her heart ached. Inu Yasha… Her eyes burned as tears threatened existence, but she blinked rapidly to clear them away. There was no way that they could ever be friends. Friends? What was he thinking? She tossed her head, pulling out a pair of sunglasses, slipping them on as she hurried home.

She would run. Perhaps running would help her clear her mind. That would be good. A nice long run and then a nice warm shower…

* * *

Sesshoumaru arrived early. Nervous, he picked a table in the back corner. He set his briefcase down and put his light jacket over it before joining the other patrons in line. He got himself a iced chai and returned to his table, pulling out some papers to work on before Kagome arrived. He smelled her before he saw her. He heard the door open and her refreshing scent flooded into the café with a breeze. Her steps were small and quiet as she approached him. "Professor."

"Kagome." He shifted his glasses, looking up at her as if he hadn't been aware of her. "Thank you for meeting me; please sit."

"Thanks," she offered simply.

"Go ahead and get anything if you'd like it." Sesshoumaru folded his hands in front on him on the table, hoping to make her more comfortable in his presence.

"No thanks," she returned shortly.

Clearing his throat after a sip of his chai, he began, "Right. Well. I asked you here so we could discuss your sources." He set the cup back on the table as he waited. Waves of confusion and inner turmoil rolled off of Kagome. She bit her lip, looking down at the table. If his guess was right, which he was sure it was, then she was the same girl who had traveled with his half-brother. So of course, that meant that she would lie to him. She would have to lie, because she had experienced the events first hand. She had no sources. Sniffing again casually, Sesshoumaru noted her irritation. "Kagome?" He said her name softly, looking at her in askance.

"Oh! I'm sorry, I was thinking." Her surprise was obviously fake, Sesshoumaru noted with amusement. "Um…"

He stood. "Take your time. I'm going to get another coffee." With a small smile, he grabbed his cup and walked away, breathing in the scents of the other patrons of the café. Her scent was heady and he needed some fresh air. Besides, him getting another coffee would allow her some time to think up something to tell him. Of course, she might just waver enough in her conviction that she might let on that she had actually been in the past. That, of course, was the ideal way things could go. Sighing almost wistfully, Sesshoumaru dug out his wallet to pay the cashier. Of course, he could always wheedle it out of her eventually. It would be nice to have someone else to talk to concerning the past. At any rate… He picked up his new chai and headed back to the table noiselessly, pausing behind Kagome. She was even more conflicted and irritated now, though if that would work in his favour… That still remained to be seen. "Are you sure you don't want to get anything to drink?"

She turned, startled, flashing him a bright smile—shockingly reminiscent of her smile from when he knew her five hundred years ago. "Ah, no! No, thank you. I don't need anything right now." When she looked down, Sesshoumaru sat, shaking his head slightly to clear the confusion.

"So, if you could begin, I would love to hear more than what you had explained in your paper about the legend of the half-demon and his friends specifically," he said quickly to focus himself on the matter at hand.

"Um, yes. Sure. Well, as I had said, the stories that I heard were mostly from my grandfather. They had been passed down to him by his father I believe. The story about the half-demon was the one you wanted to know more about, right?"

With a –hopefully- encouraging smile, he nodded. "Yes, please. Go on."

She smiled at him again though he could tell she was nervous, and continued, "Of course…. Um… He spoke of the Bone Crusher's Well, and how um… there was, of course, the half-demon of the dog clan, and then a monk, a fox demon, a demon hunter, and then there was also a miko. And there was another miko that was related to the first miko. And, ah, that miko had been the guardian of this stone. It was called the Shikon no Tama, I believe. So,… there was this other demon called Naraku. He was also a half-demon. So, he was evil and wanted the Shikon no Tama himself, and so this group of friends of the half-dog-demon were all fighting this demon, because he had some of the shards of the Shikon no Tama. The first miko was trying to put the shards back together so they could purify—or well, so _she_ could purify the gem and—"

Was she really so nervous that she really couldn't enunciate _anything_? "This is rather fascinating, if rather rambling. I'm sorry; I'm a bit confused. If you could order things a bit more chronologically?"

"I'm sorry. I'm just a bit nervous about—"

"Nervous? What are you nervous for?" She was irritated, he knew, and the nervousness must be from trying to cover for her lie. He could almost feel for her. He strongly believed that she knew that he knew, so since he knew that she knew, they were both playing a game of words where she was at a disadvantage. But he needed to know… "Please don't be nervous. This isn't meant to be an interrogation; it's merely a meeting for—"

"Stop messing with me, Sesshoumaru!" She was suddenly on her feet, leaning over him, her voice angry and hissing. "I know what you're trying to do."

"I beg your pardon, Miss Higurashi?" So she was the same girl. He didn't go by that name at all these days. If she were to think that she was mistaken, then perhaps there wouldn't be a problem.

"Stop that!" Her finger was waggling in his face, her anger blazing and musky on her scent. "Stop mocking me! I know you know who I am! You're just trying to get me to admit it! You want me to—" Shock set in as her face was suddenly pale and she sank back to her seat. The regret wormed through, smelling bitter and salty. "You just wanted me to do what I just did…" Her voice was small and miserable, making him feel for her again. "Shit."

He waited for her to gather herself. She did, and then she looked up at him. She almost seemed to be accusing him of something, though he couldn't figure out what it might be. "Well, honestly, I wasn't expecting that to go quite as well as it did," he admitted.

"Excellent. I'm glad my lack of control over myself works to your advantage."

Chuckling, Sesshoumaru felt a strange sense of relief sweeping through him. "Well, yes. In fact, I'm glad it did. I wasn't really meaning to trick you at all. I actually _did_ want to hear about your side of the story. I'm truly baffled that you're here. I had no idea why you were suddenly here. I smelled something familiar in your scent, but I couldn't identify it. Then the other day—"

"Wait a minute. Slow down. You're talking too much," she interrupted.

That wasn't the response that he had been expecting.

"You're talking too much. I wasn't expecting you to be this talkative," she said, almost panicked.

"It _has_ been five hundred years. A person can't be the same for that length of time," he explained. Did she expect him to be the same person he was back then? He hadn't been… He had worked through some of his problems since then.

"You could manage it," he heard her say.

He almost laughed. So she _did_ still have her spunk. "I _can _hear you, you know. Just because I look human, doesn't mean I hear like humans."

"S-sorry…. I just…" Embarassment filled her scent.

He waved away her apology. "Nevermind. It doesn't really matter, I suppose."

"It doesn't matter? I'm sorry, this all seems very strange. We were _enemies_, in case you had forgotten. You wanted to _kill_ your brother—half-brother—and you were never very kind to any in our group—"

And the past was the past. "I fail to see how that's relevant right now." He couldn't tell why she was so outraged; there was no problem here. In fact, this was going beautifully. Now if she would just calm down…

"Really? You really think that this is just 'okay'? You think—I don't even know _what_ you think. What _are _you thinking, Sesshoumaru? I never could tell. Your facial expression never seems to change, does it."

That wasn't true. Perhaps in the past it had been true. He had been overly stoic, he admitted to himself, but these were different time, and he was a different man. She was confusing him with his past self. This was getting very confusing very quickly. "Perhaps. However, I am willing to make this a new start, if you're will to also," he said, offering the olive branch.

"New start? What is that supposed to mean? Are we supposed to be friends now or something? Is that what you're looking for?"

"I was hoping that since we have a common bond through a past, yes, that we might meet again and discuss some of this, perhaps you could tell me stories about the events from your point of view? That was my original goal anyway. We share a common history. I would like to hear your whole story as well; why you're here, and how you came to be there?" Why was this still an issue. She couldn't let bygones be bygones? He shifted in his chair, refolding his fingers, frustrated.

She shook her head, hair swishing across her face. "No. _No._ No! That's… that would _never_ work. This… this is ridiculous. I'm sorry, Sesshoumaru, but this… this would never work. I'm sorry; I can't accept that sort of arrangement. That is just…" She stood, shaking her head again, her scent washing across him. She really needed to stop doing that. "I have to go. It was… No. I have to go." Grabbing her purse, she hurried from the café, leaving him standing by the table, too stunned to move.

"That didn't go at _all_ like I had wanted," he muttered to himself, still a bit dazed. Sinking back into his chair, he slumped, his chin falling into his hand as he stared through the people in the café blankly. It suddenly felt like he had been dumped. That makes no sense, he scoffed to himself. Another part of his mind questioned that, wondering if, on a deeper level, he had been searching for female company. She would be acceptable; she knew his past, and it wouldn't matter what he looked like.

Sesshoumaru sighed, rolling his head to work out the kinks in his neck. If she planned on unveiling him… There wasn't really any way that she was capable of doing so as she didn't know where the enchantments were to hide his true appearance. People would just think she was crazy in this day and age.

Growling to himself, Sesshoumaru shoved his papers into his briefcase and headed home. Time to begin round two and woo Kagome into regarding him in a more friendly manner.


	5. The Aftermath

Kagome didn't go to class the next day.

Well, to be more specific, she didn't go to_ his_ class. She avoided Sesshoumaru's classes, to be cliché, like she would catch the plague. She slept in for a change and leisurely got dressed, finding something to eat in her refrigerator. Turning on her computer, she settled herself back into her bed comfortably.

"Don't you have class, Kagome?" her room-mate asked before she left.

Kagome looked up with a smile and nodded. "Yeah. I don't feel all that great today, so I'm going to skip. Don't worry about me though, Michelle."

"Oh… I'm sorry. I hope you feel better," the other girl replied before slinging her purse over her shoulder, grabbing her books and leaving the room.

Smiling with the thought of being rebellious for a change, Kagome brought up her email after her computer ran through all of its routines. The smile dropped immediately as she read through the first email from 'Professor Inukami.' Anger sparked in her again. "Are you serious…?"

'_Kagome,_

_I think we might have had a bit of a misunderstanding. I understand that you're angry with me. Though I am somewhat confused as to the reason _why_, I hope that we can ignore our past. Perhaps what I mean is not ignore, but rather discuss. I know that we were enemies in the past, and I hope that currently, as I believe I stated, that we could be friends. I would be happy to answer your question if, in turn, you might answer mine. Perhaps we might try this again. I would very much like to meet with you again, same time, same place this afternoon. I hope to see you then._

_Sesshou—'_

"—Maru," Kagome finished, disgusted. There was _no_ way that she was going to meet with him. She tossed her hair out of her face, reading through her other emails. She started as her computer dinged, an instant message coming up. "Souta!" She smiled. 'How are you doing?' the message read. She quickly replied, "Pretty good. You're up late."

"Yeah. Shh. Don't tell mom." She could almost picture her brother's grin.

Chuckling aloud, she replied, "Don't worry. I won't."

"So how have you been? What about classes?" He asked.

Typing quickly, Kagome switched her webcam on when finished. "Turn your webcam on. You're in your room right? That way we can talk more easily." She stared at her computer screen a couple of minutes before a window popped up, her brother's face filling it. "Souta!" She grinned.

"Hey Kagome." He grinned back.

"Hey little brother." She leaned on her elbows, looking into the camera.

"How are you liking America? You seem a lot happier," Souta observed.

Tilting her head in thought, Kagome clucked her tongue idly. "You think so?"

"Yeah," her younger brother replied warmly. "I'm glad you're happier there. I've missed you."

Giving a low sheepish chuckle, she shook her head. "Geeze. You make it sound like I've been gone…"

Souta shrugged. "Maybe. So. Anything new going on?"

Kagome hesitated. "Well… Kind of…" She changed the screen back to the email Sesshoumaru had sent her.

"What is it?" Her brother inquired eagerly.

"Well…. You remember that professor I told you about?"

"Yeah, the Japanese one with the weird name?"

She gave a low forced laugh. "Yeah. That one."

"What about him? Stop stalling, Kagome, and just tell me!"

Looking up at the camera, Kagome nibbled at her lip. "Well,… He's kind of Sesshoumaru."

"What?!" Souta quickly covered his own mouth, looking over his shoulder at the door before whipping his head back to face the computer. "What!" he hissed quietly. "Inu Yasha's older half-brother! How do you know!"

Kagome gave him a half-grin. "He told me. He doesn't look like himself, 'cause he has some sort of enchantment or something. But it's definitely him. And he confirmed. Well, I guessed. I guess we kind of told each other. I didn't want him to know it was me, so I'd been wearing hats and perfume and stuff—"

"Oh, so _that's_ why you changed your hair colour."

She nodded. "Mm. But he got suspicious. Or well, I got suspicious." Kagome shook her head. "I don't know. We met up in a public place and talked. He wants… He wants to be friends. Or something. I don't really know what he wants."

Her brother whistled softly. "Wow. I didn't know he'd even still be around. That's… How crazy. And to think that the two of you would meet up. What are the chances?"

"I _know_!" Kagome exclaimed in frustration. "Why, of all places, does he have to be the same place that I am!"

Souta shrugged. "Maybe it's not such a bad thing."

Kagome glared at him. "I blew him off and then I got an email saying—" She switched screens again. "—blah, blah, he understands that I'm angry with him, but doesn't understand, and he wants to meet up and be friends. It's weird."

"Wow, that is pretty weird," Souta agreed. "But maybe… Maybe he's looking for someone to talk to, you know? He's probably lonely. He doesn't have anybody here, I'm assuming. He's probably all alone, and just wants to, you know, reminisce, about the past. Or something like that."

Kagome smiled warmly at her brother. "You're pretty smart after all, aren't you?"

Souta blushed. "Whatever!" He cleared his throat. "So what are you going to do about it? He knows who you are now too, right?"

"Yeah…" Kagome sighed. "I don't know what to do about it. I just don't feel comfortable being 'friends' with Sesshoumaru, taiyoukai, ice-man." She made a face.

Grinning, Souta wagged a finger at her. "Come on, nee-san. Don't be so close-minded. You're not like that. Plus, knowing you, you're probably terribly curious about him. I doubt he's going to try and hurt you."

"Well, yeah," Kagome admitted sheepishly. "I am. A bit. But not enough to meet up with him. Plus," she protested, "he's a professor and I'm a student! That wouldn't be appropriate."

Souta shrugged. "From what you've told me, it's pretty relaxed over there. I don't think that people would really care."

Giving an unintelligible grunt, Kagome sent him a martyred look. "Really? You think so? When he's the most sought-after bachelor on campus, it tends to take a different turn. He's got every single female bewitched by merely his pheromones. One look and they're blushing like they've never seen a man before…"

Souta laughed out loud, quickly stifling the noise. "Sounds like you're jealous."

"Really?" She fixed an eye on him blandly, arching an eyebrow. "Not in the slightest. He's my enemy, Souta."

Souta shook his head mildly. "Whatever you say. I still say that you should meet up with him. My bet is that it won't be so bad. You'll probably have more to talk about than you'd think." He threw a glance over his shoulder. "Well. Anyway. I should probably go to bed. I'll talk to you soon. Let me know how it goes." He gave her one last grin and then signed off.

Grimacing, Kagome sighed and turned her webcam off as well. "Geeze… One would never think that this would be so difficult." She leaned back against the pile of pillows, thinking. After a moment, she sighed turned her computer off, getting ready for her next class. She would make Sesshoumaru wait a couple of days, avoiding his class, before giving him an answer.

With all the free time Kagome had, ditching three classes, she wandered the town the college was set in. There were a variety of small cafés and quaint restaurants. She found several good Asian restaurants, a particularly good burger joint, and a smoothie place that was tasty and cheap. It had been four days since she'd decided that she would meet up with Sesshoumaru, so her seemingly aimless wandering served more than the single purpose. She was scouting out discreet places that they could possibly meet while familiarizing herself with the campus town. It was a really nice place.

As she returned from her latest adventure, she gave the obligatory niceties to Katy and nodded to her room-mate who, she felt, didn't really like her very much. But that didn't matter. She sat down and turned her computer on, waiting impatiently for it to boot up. After she signed in and waited some more, all the while drumming her fingers on her desk, she brought up her email.

Kagome brought up Sesshoumaru's email to her and clicked the 'reply' button.

"_Sesshoumaru,_

_I will meet with you. How about next Saturday morning, 10:00, at Jacob's Burgers? Let me know. Thank you._

_Kagome" _

Her nerves hummed as her mouse hovered over the 'send' button. Taking a deep breath, she pressed send and then quickly closed her email to take away the temptation of sitting and staring at it with baited breath for it to announce a new message.

"You okay over there?" Her room-mate half-turned in her chair.

Kagome looked over at her, suddenly grinning. "Yeah. Actually, thank you. I'm just great!"

Michelle gave her a small almost reluctant grin and turned around. "Great…"

_______________

She wasn't in class today, Sesshoumaru noted, slightly disappointed. It had always seemed (from his perspective) that Kagome had been one to face problems, not run away from them. Yet here she was, avoiding him. He hesitated as he reached her name on the attendance sheet, his pen hovering over the box. He sniffed to himself and marked her there anyway. It was partly his fault that she wasn't attending anyway. Hopefully she was alright and was just ignoring him. He _should_ get this sorted out, though. He'd send her an email, Sesshoumaru decided, going about the motions of teaching class.

Glancing at the clock, he nearly growled in frustration. This was ridiculous. He was getting way too worked up over the girl. He did want to rectify things though. "Alright, you guys are dismissed. Go ahead," he said, shutting his book and sitting back on the desk. He turned, beginning to pack his own things, the students whispers about getting out early (an event that never happened) not going unnoticed. Hurrying, Sesshoumaru packed his things and left, making his way to his office to type up the email to Kagome.

After he settled himself, Sesshoumaru frowned at the blank email. A salutation would seem the best place to start.

'_Dear Kagome, I wanted to—'_

No. That didn't work.

'_Kagome,'_

Better.

'_I think we might have had a bit of a misunderstanding. I understand that you're angry with me. That really wasn't my intent.'_

That sounds stupid.

'_Kagome, I think we might have had a bit of a misunderstanding. I understand that you're angry with me. Though I am somewhat confused as to the reason _why_, I hope that we can ignore our past. Perhaps what I mean is not ignore,—'_

He didn't want to ignore their past together. As much as he might not want to admit it to anyone, including himself, Sesshoumaru was an alienated being in this world. The youkai were very few and far between. He rarely ever ran into one to which he could relate. Kagome was a tie to his past. He was a being to whom he could relate. He didn't quite understand her being here, but it must mean something.

'—_but rather discuss. I know that we were enemies in the past, and I hope that currently, as I believe I stated, that we could be friends.'_

He wanted someone who knew what he had been through. He wanted to talk to someone with whom he could be himself. No pretenses. The burden weighed heavily sometimes, and it would be a relief to not have that pressure of pretense.

'_I would be happy to answer your question if, in turn, you might answer mine. Perhaps we might try this again. I would very much like to meet with you again, same time, same place this afternoon. I hope to see you then. Sesshoumaru'_

He reread his email and quickly pressed the 'send' button before he changed his mind. Closing his computer, Sesshoumaru sighed, willing himself to relax and prepare for his next class.

As he willed the clock to go faster, he ended his classes early, hurrying to the café where they had met the last time, ordering a coffee and sitting down in a conspicuous place to wait. At first, he sat and twiddled his thumbs uncharacteristically as he drank the brew and waited for Kagome to show up. After a half hour, he sat back and took out some papers to grade, waiting for the girl. He missed dinner. Unless you counted a brownie he got for free by smiling at the cashier. It was a quarter after seven by the time he finally left. Disappointment set in as he walked to his car and drove home. True, he'd gotten the papers graded, but Kagome never showed.

Irritated, Sesshoumaru decided that it was a nice night for another run.

He kept marking her as present.

The email didn't come until four days later. He'd just about given up hope when he saw her email in his inbox. He straightened in expectation as he opened the email.

"_Sesshoumaru,_

_I will meet with you. How about next Saturday morning, 10:00, at Jacob's Burgers? Let me know. Thank you._

_Kagome"_

Jacob's Burgers? Where was that? He looked up, leaning towards the woman whose desk was near his. "Kathy, do you know where Jacob's Burgers is?"

The woman looked up as if surprised that he was talking to her. "Jacob's? Yes… It's on Mulrose Street, next to Sasha's and the Starbucks."

"Ah, thank you." He went back to his computer and quickly hit reply and sent back the message: _'Kagome, I would love to meet with you on Saturday. That sounds just fine. I look forward to it. Sesshoumaru'_


	6. Trading Stories Pt 1

Frowning at the door, Kagome adjusted her sunglasses, hoping the restaurant was obscure enough that none of her classmates would see her and recognize her. Hopefully, she also looked like an older woman. Her frown deepened. He was just so damn conspicuous… She'd spent hours agonizing over what she was going to wear, asking Katy's advice, though it was hard to keep it a secret what she was dressing up for. Ridiculous. The words of his email ran through her head again: _Kagome, I would love to meet with you on Saturday. That sounds just fine. I look forward to it. Sesshoumaru_

She sighed, waiting for him to arrive, having gotten there early to pick the table, hoping to put herself on the upper hand. Her nerves grew jitterier as she checked her phone for the time. 9:58. He would arrive, she was sure, exactly at 10:00, because that's the type of person Sesshoumaru was.

Leaning down, she rustled through her purse for her lipstick. Kagome gave her reflection a last once-over before resettling herself in her seat. She looked at her phone again. 10:04. He was la—

"Kagome. Good morning." Sesshoumaru's shadow fell across her as he slid fluidly into a seat. He gave her a pleasant smile.

"I never thought you would be the type to be late," Kagome commented almost sourly. He probably did it on purpose, to throw her off.

"Late?" He looked a bit surprised as he checked his watch. "Ah, yes. I suppose I am. I apologise. You haven't ordered yet, have you?"

"No. I haven't." She took a sip of water. "Go ahead and order."

"Are you getting anything?"

"I was thinking about it."

"Oh? What were you going to get?"

"I don't know! They supposedly have good mushroom burgers…"

Sesshoumaru nodded and flagged the waitress who came over, bright smiles, hips swaying. Kagome rolled her eyes.

"I'll have two mushroom burgers. Bill to me, if you please. And a cola. Diet."

Kagome gaped. "N-no!" She waved her hands, protesting. "N-no! Split it please!"

Sesshoumaru winked at the woman and shook his head. "One tab is fine, thank you."

The waitress blushed and walked away.

"Sesshoumaru!" Kagome hissed. "You are _not _paying for me!" What was he doing?! Kagome went into panic mode. If he was thinking to put her in his debt, he had another thing coming—

"Don't worry about it. I have a salary. You're a student with an allowance. Allow me to treat you, so you don't have to worry about money."

Narrowing her eyes suspiciously, she pushed her sunglasses back up onto her head. "Why."

"Why? Why what?"

"Why are you paying for me? You don't have to."

"Of course, but I was hoping to appease your anger some, and give a demonstration of good will. Is that so surprising?"

"Yes! Yes it is!! It's because it's _you_!" Kagome growled a sigh and laced her fingers through her hair in an attempt to get a hold of herself. Calm down. Just calm down. She took a deep breath and sat back, folding her hands on the table, straightening her spine. "Listen, Sesshoumaru. Why are you here?" she asked.

His eyebrow arched. "Why? I'm teaching here."

"You know what I mean."

He gave her a bittersweet smile, his voice a bit sour. "Starting with an easy question, are you?"

"If you answer mine, I'll answer yours," Kagome stated. True, she was curious, but more importantly, why was he coincidentally at the same school she was, and why was he so obsessed with gaining her good favour?

"It's a long story, you know. There's no simple answer," he replied, leaning back in his chair. His bangs brushed his cheekbones as he shook his head.

"Of course there isn't," Kagome agreed. There was nearly five hundred years of history here. "I still expect the answer. Tell your story, Sesshoumaru. I'll listen."

"I left Japan years ago," he said softly, his deep voice entering story-telling mode as his honey-amber eyes softened. "Though perhaps I should go back further… Time changes rapidly. I…"

Kagome's face tightened as he paused. "I'm not looking for some pre-rehearsed, edited novel, Sesshoumaru," she explained, the words softer than she had wanted.

"Of course. You're the only person I'll have told this to, you understand."

Kagome nodded, understanding, from the Sesshoumaru _she _had known, he was a private person, the necessity of privacy even more pressing in his current situation. "Yes, but that doesn't mean that it can't be pre-rehearsed."

His hollow chuckle went through her. "Too true. Anyway. Rin married a human boy. He was killed, she was pregnant. She… nearly miscarried once, but survived. She had the baby, but died in childbirth."

Why he'd started with Rin, Kagome didn't understand, but knowing how the little girl had traveled with him, she knew he must have had great compassion, if not affection, for her.

"Rin was buried next to her husband. I… I raised her daughter." Kagome nearly smiled at the thought of Sesshoumaru as a grandfather. "Rin's girl, Hikari was her name, Hikari died from disease. She was…twenty four."

Her heart tightening, Kagome pictured him. He probably hadn't changed at all while everything changed around him.

"Anyway," he continued, Kagome noticing his discomfort in telling her this. "I left Japan. I went to Africa. I became bored there, so I went and spent time in England and the British Isles. That too, soon bored me. India, Russia, Greenland, and then I migrated to Canada. That was… boring. I came to the United States after my brief stint in Canada. That was about 60 years ago. 1940s. I…"

When he looked up at her, she nodded almost imperceptibly, waiting for him to continue. He, of course, was skipping over a huge amount of details, but she got the gist of what he was saying. He shrugged and gave her an apologetic smile, a strange expression from the dog demon.

"What does that mean?"

"There's nothing more."

"What do you mean 'there's nothing more?' You've been here for 60-70 years and there's nothing more?" Raising her own eyebrow, Kagome leaned back in her chair, crossing her arms.

"I… I haven't really done a whole lot here. I wrote books for a lack of anything else to do. There were only so many I could write. I got into teaching more by accident than anything else. So that's what I've done."

Narrowing her eyes, Kagome gave him a look. "You traveled, wrote books, and teach. Sesshoumaru, there's more than that, I'm sure."

He shrugged and leaned forward, lacing his fingers and leaning his chin on them. "True. But what about you? How about your story?"

Kagome stiffened, nearly blushing at his eyes staring at her. She shook her head. "We'll do my story la—"

"Hello! Here's your food!" The waitress interrupted her, setting their plates down on the table. "I hope you guys enjoy. Feel free to ask me if you need anything else."

"Thank you," Sesshoumaru said as Kagome nodded. When the waitress left, the dog demon looked at Kagome. "How about your story after we eat."

Kagome gave him a reluctant nod, looking away, hoping he would forget about it by the time they were finished eating.

"Don't worry," he continued. "I won't forget." Sesshoumaru smiled and took a bite out of his burger.

* * *

Damn! There was no place to park! That was the one thing about college campuses; there was never any place to park—and if you wanted free parking? Forget it. Sesshoumaru drove around the block for the fourth time, having not calculated this into his schedule. Damn it! "Ah!" He stomped on the gas, spying a parking space, maneuvering his car into the small spot. Finally. Jumping out and adjusting his clothing, Sesshoumaru made his way casually towards the restaurant. He was late.

"Kagome," he said as he walked up to the girl who was checking her phone. She was probably peeved. "Good morning." He smiled, hoping to alleviate her tension.

It didn't work. "I never thought you would be the type to be late."

"Late?" He replied, pretending he hadn't noticed the time as he checked his watch. "Ah, yes. I suppose I am. I apologise." He was going to have to work really hard to gain her trust. "You haven't ordered yet, have you?"

"No. I haven't. Go ahead and order."

"Are you getting anything?" Really hard. He sat and took a sip of the water glass that was presumably for him.

"I was thinking about it."

"Oh? What are you going to get?" She certainly wasn't forthcoming with her answers.

"I don't know! They supposed have good mushroom burgers…"

He nodded and flagged the waitress who was quick to respond, swaying her hips to catch his attention. He ignored her flagrant attempts to catch his favour. "I'll have two mushroom burgers. Bill to me, if you please. And a cola. Diet."

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the girl's jaw drop. "N-no!" Her hands waved in protest. "N-no! Split it please!"

Using the woman's appreciation of his appearance to his advantage, Sesshoumaru winked and shook his head. "On tab is fine, thank you." She blushed and ducked her head before walking away.

"Sesshoumaru!" Kagome hissed, blue eyes spitting fire behind her sunglasses. "You are _not _paying for me!"

That had backfired, he sighed mentally. "Don't worry about it. I have a salary. You're a student with an allowance. Allow me to treat you, so you don't have to worry about money."

Kagome pushed her sunglasses off of her face, giving him a clearer view of her emotions. "Why."

"Why? Why what?"

"Why are you paying for me? You don't have to."

"Of course, but I was hoping to appease your anger some, and give a demonstration of good will. Is that so surprising?" Obviously, her view of him was greatly out-dated. He'd lived among humans long enough to understand the way they lived and how they thought.

"Yes! Yes it is!! It's because it's _you_!" The girl gripped her hair in frustration, growling softly. He almost chuckled. After she had regained control of her mental functions, she sat back and met his eyes. "Listen, Sesshoumaru. Why are you here?"

Choosing to misread her question, he replied, "Why? I'm teaching here."

"You know what I mean."

Of course he did, he just preferred not to jump to that… "Starting with an easy question, are you?"

"If you answer mine, I'll answer yours," she said, her voice firm, broking no argument.

"It's a long story, you know. There's no simple answer," he warned her as he leaned back.

"Of course there isn't," she agreed readily. "I still expect the answer. Tell your story, Sesshoumaru. I'll listen."

He smiled to himself. This was what he wanted. Here was the bridge. Here was where they could connect. "I left Japan years ago. Though perhaps I should go back further… Time changes rapidly. I…" Where to start? Pain threatened the corners of his heart as he thought how best to tell it.

"I'm not looking for some pre-rehearsed edited novel, Sesshoumaru," she said, saying the words that he needed, almost as if she understood. Sesshoumaru expected she did.

"Of course. You're the only person I'll have told this to, you understand," he warned her again.

The girl nodded, and Sesshoumaru trusted that she _did _understand. "Yes, but that doesn't mean that it can't be pre-rehearsed."

"Too true. Anyway." Giving a mirthless laugh, Sesshoumaru nodded and began. "Rin married a human boy. He was killed, she was pregnant. She… nearly miscarried once, but survived. She had the baby, but died in childbirth." This was where his affection for Japan had died. Rin had been the light in his life, the joy. Her happiness gave him pleasure. "Rin was buried next to her husband. I… I raised her daughter. Rin's girl, Hikari was her name, Hikari, died from disease. She was… twenty four." She was so young, so like her mother. So much happiness lost and wasted away, the same with her body. After Hikari had died, there was nothing left in that land. There was no more use for the daiyoukai, the House of the West, his lineage. Youkai were dying out, and so his place in the world was coveted. There was no use in fighting for something he did not want. So he chose to blend. "Anyway, I left Japan… I went to Africa. I became bored there, so I went and spent time in England and the British Isles. That too, soon bored me. India, Russia, Greenland, and then I migrated to Canada. That was… boring. I came to the United States after my brief stint in Canada. That was about 60 years ago. 1940s. I…" He paused, looking up at Kagome, a bit surprised to see her serious blue eyes trained on him. The in between bits weren't so interesting, but he had learned many things, both about humans and about himself. He caught Kagome's nod, and gave her a small shrug and sorry smile.

"What does that mean?" Kagome looked confused.

"There's nothing more."

"What do you mean 'there's nothing more?' You've been here for 60-70 years and there's nothing more?" Kagome leaned back, folding her arms across her chest, giving him a challenging look.

Feeling at a lack for detail, Sesshoumaru continued, "I… I haven't really done a whole lot here. I wrote books for a lack of anything else to do. There were only so many I could write. I got into teaching more by accident than anything else. So that's what I've done."

She still looked suspicious. "You traveled, wrote books, and teach. Sesshoumaru, there's more than that, I'm sure."

Shrugging, the demon leaned forward and laced his fingers, setting his chin atop them. "True." There was more. There had been incidents. He had been required to move, change his appearance, create a new identity… He had had run-ins with humans who had inklings of what he was and there had been deaths. They got too close. There were women… Only a very few, and none could be kept too close, so they always left in the end. "But what about you? How about your story?"

She stiffened at the sudden turn of conversation, flushing slightly. Shaking her head, she defected, "We'll do my story la—"

"Hello! Here's your food!" The waitress cut Kagome off, much to Sesshoumaru's irritation, but set their plates down on the table. It did smell good, he had to admit. "I hope you guys enjoy! Feel free to ask me if you need anything else."

"Thank you," Sesshoumaru dismissed. He waited until she left before saying, "How about your story after we eat."

Kagome nodded reluctantly, clearly not pleased about being cornered into spilling her secrets.

"Don't worry," he assured "I won't forget." He gave her a smile and then picked up his burger and took a bite.


	7. Trading Stories Pt 2

She wiped her mouth and sat back, satisfied. They hadn't talked much while eating, much to Kagome's relief. He'd left much out of his story when he told her, so that meant it was fair for her to do the same. She frowned, thinking of her own past and how best to avoid breaking down and sobbing hysterically as she so often did when she dwelled for too long on the subject. Glancing at the man across from her from beneath her bangs, Kagome opened her mouth to speak.

"Hey! You guys finished? Here's the check, Sir. I hope you guys enjoyed your food!" the waitress interrupted.

Snapping her mouth shut again, Kagome didn't meet the waitress's eyes, pushing her plate towards her. "Thanks. Yeah, it was good."

They sat in silence after the waitress left, returning Sesshoumaru's card. Sesshoumaru leaned forward, his face familiarly unreadable. "So. Now that we're finished…" Kagome's heart sank. "I would like to hear your story."

Steeling her heart, Kagome sighed deeply seeing no way out of telling him. "I'm sure you know how it feels to lose everything that you love and know. You understand that, Sesshoumaru. But losing everything you love all at the same time…" She shook her head, saying quietly, "It's rough, to put it lightly. I don't even know what happened to them. Inu Yasha, Sango, Miroku… Shippo…" She watched his face for a reaction. His honey eyes may as well have been a mirror. Nothing to see but her own reflection. "I loved him, Sesshoumaru. I still do. Apparently the universe thought it fit to only give me as much time with him as I'd spent in the past. Three years. I had three years of happiness with him, Sesshoumaru. Then…" She took a deep breath, willing her heart to beat more slowly, tamping down on her rising emotions. "And then I was dragged back to the present. Though perhaps I should back up." She dragged another breath through her unwilling lungs, pushing her hair back out of her face. "As you know, I traveled with your brother, as the Shikon miko. That's how you knew me." She looked up at him.

Sesshoumaru nodded. "Right. I remember."

"This is really my time. I belong here, but through some… I don't know. Somehow I traveled back in time, through the well. The Bone Eater's Well that I wrote about in my paper. It's all true. I don't know how it worked exactly, but I was able to hop back and forth between the Feudal Era and this present whenever I went through the well."

"Can you still?" Sesshoumaru interrupted, leaning forward.

Kagome gave him a withering look, her eyes beginning to burn. "Do you think if I could, I would be here? I was in love with him Sesshoumaru. I'm certain he's long dead by now… He would have found me…" She cleared her throat and continued. "Let me finish and then tell me about what you know."

Sesshoumaru nodded and Kagome thought she saw an almost imperceptible tightening around his eyes.

"Anyway, after Naraku was defeated and the jewel purified, then I returned to the present. I spent three years here without him, without them, and then the well happened to open up again, and I was able to return to the past. I…" her voice broke. "I was only there for three years and then I was—I don't even know how to describe it to you. I was just… yanked back to the future—my present. This time. The well didn't work again. Believe me. I tried. I guess my mother got sick of me moping around so sent me here. I broke my ankle one time, jumping into the well." She smiled bitterly, eyes watering. "Ugh! It's ridiculous!" She scrubbed at her eyes, wiping away the tears, feeling pathetic. "This… Ugh. Nevermind. I'll just… I'll be right back. I'm going to the washro—" Kagome made to stood up but stopped as her wrist was grabbed. Sesshoumaru's long fingers circled her wrist, but she didn't dare meet his eyes for fear of bursting into tears.

"Kagome…" he said so quietly and gently that it almost broke her. "Don't worry about it. I understand. You were right. I _do _understand."

She sank back into her seat off of her shaking legs. "Don't, Sesshoumaru. Stop, please. If you be nice to me I'll cry. I don't want to," Kagome threatened, not wanting her former enemy to see her so weak, neglecting to remember the times he'd probably seen fighting futilely back in the Feudal Era.

She felt more than saw him shake his head. "Don't worry about it, really," he continued kindly. "I won't mind, because I understand, more than anyone else. Would you… like to go somewhere more private?"

Kagome shook her head. "No, no, just… just let me calm down," she whispered, knowing he'd hear her, the tears sliding down her cheeks as she blinked, taking deep breaths. Well this was embarrassing. Definitely what she had been afraid of and definitely not what she had wanted to happen. She looked up through her bangs again, Sesshoumaru's hand lingering on top of hers. Kagome flushed, sniffling, still not willing to meet Sesshoumaru's eyes. He did understand. "Um…" She pulled at her hand gently.

"Ah. Yes. Um. Sorry. Of course," Sesshoumaru said quickly, sounding almost flustered, as he pulled his hands away slowly.

Bending down to her bag, Kagome pulled out the pack of tissues, wiping her eyes and blowing her nose. "I'm sorry. I just—"

"You don't have to apologise for something that makes you unhappy, Kagome. You don't need to apolgise for emotions either," interrupted the demon. "You should trust me on that one."

Laughing suddenly, Kagome sniffled, finally meeting his ambery eyes and giving him a small smile. "I suppose you're right on that one…"

"Of course." He gave her a smile that made her feel fluttery and then stood. "Well, now that I've caused you enough trauma, shall we go? Would you like dessert at… Dairy Queen?"

Her eyes almost spun at the thought of Sesshoumaru even saying the words 'Dairy Queen,' let alone eating there. "Um…"

"If you don't want to, that's fine, but I just thought I should offer, to make up for making you cry," the tall man said, offering her his hand.

Kagome kept her face down lest she regard the man like an alien. This was so not Sesshoumaru.

"Kagome?"

"What's wrong with you?" She began to giggle, the absurdity of the situation finally getting to her.

"I beg your pardon?"

Eyes watering again, Kagome continued to giggle, her shoulders quivering with the effort to keep them quiet. "Nevermind… Let's just go get ice cream…" Picking up her bag and slinging it over her shoulder, she walked passed Sesshoumaru, shaking her head at herself.

* * *

Sesshoumaru waited while Kagome stalled, eating, wiping her mouth, avoiding his eyes, drinking. He let her. When she had finished, he pretended he didn't notice her eyes on him. He could fairly see the words written across her face. She was looking for some way out of telling her story. But if he had told his, then she would have to tell hers. He could smell that she was uncomfortable and nervous. Admittedly, he felt badly about that, but curiosity over-ruled his pity.

When she opened her mouth to say something, the waitress zeroed in on their table. "Hey! You guys finished? Here's the check, Sir. I hope you guys enjoyed your food!" Kagome's mouth snapped shut with an audible (to him) snap.

Sesshoumaru soothed his irritation as he accepted the slip of paper and pulled his wallet from his back pocket, and handing her his card.

"Thanks," Kagome muttered. "Yeah, it was good."

Sesshoumaru leaned forward on his elbows, gazing at the girl. He was highly curious about why she was here, and what her story was. There was no reasonable explanation that he had been able to fathom, and her being a demon was not plausible. She was a miko. He knew that much. The waitress returned with his card and then left. "So," he began, how they were alone. "Now that we're finished… I would like to hear your story." Her unease came off her in waves.

He watched her as she mentally prepared herself. "I'm sure you know how it feels to lose everything that you love and know. You understand that, Sesshoumaru. But losing everything at the same time…"

There was truth in that statement. Losing everything at the same time would be devastating, but watching those that you loved grow old and die was just as heart-breaking. Now was not the time, however, for comparing heartache.

"It's rough, to put it lightly," she said, his own emotions echoing the pain he saw on her face. "I don't even know what happened to them. Inu Yasha, Sango, Miroku… Shippo…" Here she looked up at him as if she expected some sort of reaction.

He gave her none. The mention of his brother's name had long ceased to ruffle him. There was simply no point any more. What she said next, however, did give him cause to rethink his ambivalence, though he was unsure why.

"I loved him, Sesshoumaru. I still do. Apparently the universe thought it fit to only give me as much time with him as I'd spent in the past. Three years. I had three years of happiness with him, Sesshoumaru. Then…" Another deep breath as her heart sped up. "And then I was dragged back to the present. Though perhaps I should back up."

That would help him considerably. What she was saying didn't make sense. Time travel? That was impossible.

"As you know, I traveled with your brother, as the Shikon miko. That's how you knew me." She looked up, her blue eyes filled with hurt.

True enough. Perhaps time travel wasn't as absurd as scientists might believe it. He was a demon, for goodness sake. Humans had long forgotten their belief in such creatures, so perhaps… "Right. I remember."

"This is really my time. I belong here, but through some…I don't know. Somehow I traveled back in time, through the well. The Bone Eater's Well that I wrote about in my paper. It's all true. I don't know how it worked exactly, but I was able to hop back and forth between the Feudal Era and this present whenever I went through the well."

"Can you still?" Sesshoumaru inquired, wondering for himself if he could go back, just… Just for fun? He could… If he went back, he could see Rin, he could—he met her eyes and almost shrank back from her stark stare of ridicule and anguish.

"Do you think if I could, I would be here? I was in love with him Sesshoumaru. I'm certain he's long dead by now… He would have found me…" She stopped and cleared her throat, emotion burning brightly in her scent. "Let me finish and then tell me about what you know."

He should. However, if the past still pained her this much, then perhaps that would wait for later. He _did_ know of his brother's demise, as well as her friends. He had kept quiet tabs on his brother and the humans, never realizing that the information might ever be useful in the future, might assuage her questions. He nodded, realizing that that same information was still painful for him as well.

"Anyway, after Naraku was defeated and the jewel purified, then I returned to the present. I spent three years here without him, without them, and then the well happened to open up again, and I was able to return to the past. I…" Her voice broke and her eyes seemed to focus on something else that wasn't in the restaurant with them. "I was only there for three years and then I was—I don't even know how to describe it to you. I was just… yanked back to the future—my present. This time. The well didn't work again. Believe me. I tried. I guess my mother got sick of me moping around so sent me here. I broke my ankle one time, jumping into the well." She gave him a bittersweet, aching smile, the scent of tears drifting across the table.

"Ugh! It's ridiculous!" She exclaimed suddenly, scrubbing her eyes to wipe away the tears. "This… Ugh. Nevermind. I'll just… I'll be right back. I'm going to the washro—"

Sesshoumaru grabbed her wrist, stopping her from rising completely. If she left, he would lose her, any hope of a connection that they might make. He didn't want her to cry alone which was, undoubtedly, what she would do. Females often did.

"Kagome…" He said as gently as he manage, waiting for her to meet his eyes. "Don't worry about it. I understand. You were right. I _do_ understand." She was very close to crying, upset and distressed. He waited, not realizing that he was holding his breath, for her to sit again. He didn't want her to raise those barriers again.

Finally sinking back into her seat, Kagome still didn't meet his eyes. "Don't, Sesshoumaru. Stop, please. If you be nice to me I'll cry. I don't want to."

He almost smiled. He'd seen her cry before. He knew his brother had pushed her to the task before. It didn't matter. They were both pitiful beings, there was no reason for her obvious shame. He shook his head. "Don't worry about it, really. I won't mind, because I understand. Would you… like to go somewhere more private?"

The girl shook her head and whispered, "No, no, just… just let me calm down." He could smell the tears, but let her cry, pretending not to notice. He waited patiently, watching her, his hand resting on top of her small one. She finally peeked at him through her bangs and then pulled lightly on her hand under his. "Um…"

Oops. "Ah. Yes. Um. Sorry. Of course," he said too quickly for his pride, pulling his hand back, wanting it to linger there.

Kagome leaned over and returned upright with a tissue, taking care of the evidence of her distress. "I'm sorry. I just—"

"You don't have to apologise for something that makes you unhappy, Kagome," Sesshoumaru quickly interrupted. "You don't need to apologise for emotions either. You should trust me on that one." He joked, hoping she might cheer up more quickly.

To his instant pleasure, she laughed, sniffling. Finally looking up at him, she gave him a small smile that meant broken barriers and a bright potential. "I suppose you're right on that one."

"Of course," he replied, hardly helping the smile that curled his lips, pleased also by her increasing heartbeat. Standing, he continued, "Well, now that I've caused you enough trauma, shall we go? Would you like dessert at… Dairy Queen?" He liked Dairy Queen. He liked their Oreo blizzards. And treating the girl might further ingratiate himself. He held a hand out to her, perplexed by the sudden surprise lacing her scent. She didn't look at him. "Kagome?"

"What is wrong with you?" His surprise barely had time to register before she giggled.

"I beg your pardon?"

The girl continued her giggling, standing. Thinking rapidly for the reason behind his mirth, he came up with no reason. "Nevermind…" she said. "Let's just go get ice cream." He almost missed it as she leaned over and grabbed her bag, walking by him, her scent full in his nose. As she shook her head, he dumped some cash on the table and then hurried after her, still wondering what she had thought was so funny.


	8. Reflections

The rest of Saturday passed quickly. Sunday, however, dragged. Tossing herself back on her bed, Kagome sighed. Michelle had gone home for the weekend as usual, leaving Kagome in the room alone. It was private time Kagome usually relished, but this weekend it was maddening. With no distractions from her room-mate, all Kagome had to think about was Sesshoumaru and their little 'date,' though the word made her shiver with something that she couldn't really put a finger on. Setting her computer aside, she tip-toed down to Katy's room and knocked on the door. "Katy?"

When there was no answer, Kagome knocked harder. "Katy?"

"Mmf… C'min!" came the muffled reply.

Pushing the door open, Kagome stuck her head in. "Katy? Are you awake?"

"Y'm 'wake…" Katy raised her tousled head from her pillow and blinked bleary-eyed at Kagome. "Sup…?"

With an affectionate smile, Kagome walked in and shut the door behind her, perching herself on Katy's desk chair. "I'm sorry for waking you. I was…well, I just wanted someone to talk to me and keep me company."

"Mm, no. No problem," Katy replied, sliding off of her lofted bed and heading towards her closet. "What's the story?"

"Well…" Kagome was suddenly shy as she dropped her eyes and shifted on her feet.

"Woah," Katy exaggerated, seeing her in the mirror. "I know that look. You met a _boy_! Who was it! What happened? What's the—you have to tell me the _whole_ story!"

"Woah, woah, woah—Katy! Don't just… don't jump to conclusions!" Kagome protested. "This isn't—"

"Don't you lie to me." Katy cocked her hip and gave her a look. "You need to tell me the _whole_ story. Don't tell me that isn't why you came in here. You're just bustin' to get it off your chest."

Almost shocked by the amount of perception the girl was capable of, Kagome gaped at her. "Wow."

"I know, I'm awesome, right?" was Katy's sly reply. "So. Spill."

Giving an exaggerated sigh as if Katy were pulling the information from her, Kagome rolled her shoulders and her eyes. "Fine, fine…"

"Pop a squat and spill, sister!"

Kagome couldn't help but laugh as she followed the other girl's advice. "Well, you're going to…not be too happy with me, but—"

Katy gaped. "No. Way. You didn't. You… Did you do what I think you did?"

"Yeah, probably. I saw Professor Inukami." The false name suddenly didn't seem so putrid in her mouth.

"Alone!"

"Yup. Alone. We met yesterday. At Jacob's. We had mushroom burgers. It was very strange to me."

"Strange? Why? He's not that old."

Kagome nearly choked. Old didn't even cut it. Sesshoumaru was ancient.

"You okay?" Katy queried.

"Um… fine. Yeah. Fine."

"So what did you talk about?" Katy grabbed a brush and dragged it through her hair. "I said I wanted to hear all."

Shrugging, Kagome continued, "Well, we talked about… the past, I guess; by which I mean our stories, you know, how our life went and stuff like that."

"Wow, deep stuff on a first date!"

"Don't call it that. It wasn't really a date. It was more of a meeting. It turns out that, since he's from Japan, we actually had mutual acquaintances. Small world, huh?" She wrapped her arms around herself, chills creeping down her spine. Small world indeed. Fate was cruel. "And then we went to Dairy Queen for dessert. He dropped me off after that."

"Ooh, now he knows where you live! How scandalous!" Katy exclaimed, grinning.

"Yeah…"

"Man," the girl said, leaning back over her bed "I'm so jealous! Lucky you! You've got the attention of the most gorgeous guy like… _ever_! I'm surprised he isn't an actor! I'd go see his movies even if they were horrible!"

Kagome laughed. "No you wouldn't."

Katy replied blandly, "If I got to see _that_ face on the silver screen? Heck yes! I'd probably see it more than once. Guh, he's gorgeous!"

The last part was true. Undeniable, in fact, but it didn't change that he was Sesshoumaru. Which was just weird. "Yeah, but he's our _professor_."

"Psh. Girls have had affairs with professors before! And he's not married. I haven't ever seen a wedding band. And trust me, I've been keeping close watch. If you track , there's no mention of it ever." Katy giggled. "And the issue has been of hot debate."

Of course that made sense. He'd never be able to keep a wife and his secret. "Ew. That's just gross. We're definitely _not _having an affair. Ugh. Never." She never would, either. The idea of sleeping with Sesshoumaru gave her chills. Part of her mind wondered curiously at the idea of sex, sex with _him_, but most of her fiercely rejected it as unnatural. Kagome was in love with Inu Yasha, and it hurt to be close to Sesshoumaru when she knew that he knew him after she did. "Oh!"

"What's up?"

Shit. Sesshoumaru hadn't told her about Inu Yasha, speaking of him… "N-nothing. I just forgot an assignment that I need to remember to do. Sorry. I didn't mean to startle you." She gave Katy a weak smile.

"No problem. So." Her grin gave Kagome cause to worry. "Are you going to see him again? Can I come along?"

"Yes to the first question, and definitely no to the second."

"Kagomeeeeee," Katy whined. "Can I sneak and spy on you guys like you're a celebrity couple?"

"What!? _Definitely_ not!" Kagome stood. "I think I have to get back to my work. Thanks for listening, Katy. If you sneak on us, I'm going to have to…" Kagome couldn't think of a good enough threat. "I'll do something."

"Okay. Thanks for telling me. I want all the juicy details, don't forget." Katy waved to her as she left the room.

Bringing up her email as soon as she was back in her room, Kagome typed quickly, _Sesshoumaru, You never told me about Inu Yasha. You promised. When can you tell me? Kagome._ She pressed the send button and then sat back, returning to her reading. That didn't stop her, however, from obsessively checking her inbox every ten minutes for the rest of her weekend.

* * *

Sesshoumaru returned home. He dropped his bag next to the door. He had, oddly enough, enjoyed keeping company with the girl. She was… entertaining. And he could, for the first time, be himself. That, Sesshoumaru knew, was the all-important clincher. It was a relief, for the first time in many many years, for him to finally be able to be himself and let some of his barriers down. Sitting down in his chair in front of his TV, Sesshoumaru grabbed the remote and flipped it on, the background noise pleasant. He loosened his tie and unbuttoned his collar.

His apartment was sparse, Sesshoumaru noted somewhat with regret. It was all out of necessity, really. He moved around too often to really acquire furnishings and knick-knacks. Shuffling over to the refrigerator, he pulled out a beer, pausing to gaze at the box of things that he kept with him, sitting on top of the fridge. A bitter smile curved his lips as he popped the lid off his beer and took a swig, returning to his chair, the light glow of the TV reflecting off his already pale skin. Sesshoumaru propped his feet up on the low table in front of him. He sliced through the tape with his nail. Sesshoumaru paused. Shit. He'd forgotten to tell Kagome about his brother, he realized as he leaned back and pulled out the fuzzy black and white photo that he had. He could easily have it touched up, but he liked the original. He pulled out another black and white frayed photo that had Inu Yasha next to Kouga, both in some absurd western-type clothing that hid most of their demon features. Kagome would like to see them, he imagined. He would show her the next time they met.

He took another swig of the beer, melancholy insistent when he picked up one of Rin's hair clips. There were also belongings from Hikari in the small box as well as other small tokens that meant so much of him. There was a scrap from his trademark kimono. The rest had all but fallen apart.

Tossing back the rest of the beer, he stood, feeling uncharacteristically impulsive. He kicked off his shoes and pulled the navy socks off, curling his toes against the concrete-like carpet before pushing the resistant door open to the small balcony of his apartment. The night air was refreshingly cool against his skin, but not too cold. Sesshoumaru flicked the tie back into the room and shed his shirt. A manic grin crossed his lips briefly moments before he leapt from the balcony and soared through the sky like he hadn't done in ages.

Tonight he didn't care that he might be seen. People always thought they saw things that they would later write off as having one too many drinks, or taking drugs, dreaming, or just plain having imagined. Tonight he needed the natural light of the moon to replace the TV's glare. Tonight he wanted to have the wind on his face and not streamlining over his car, creeping in the window. Tonight he wanted it raw like he had all those years ago in Japan.

Touching down on the top of the tallest apartment complex, he perched on the edge of the building, gazing across the night filled with artificial light. He hadn't missed the past this badly in a long time. And as much as he wanted to blame the girl, Sesshoumaru knew that she had only exacerbated his problem. This had been a long time building. True, she had returned those memories to the surface, and she brought up people and places that he hadn't thought of despite teaching the class all week long. It was really just an excuse to blame Kagome.

The cold wind of the upper sky blew through his ponytail, whipping it into his face. He pulled the hair band out and let his platinum blond hair blow about his shoulders. It didn't feel the same. Gazing down at his manicured nails, he curled a scornful lip, once again the surge for the old days flaring strongly. Maybe he would blame the girl. But only a little. He hadn't felt this alive in a very long time.

Throwing caution to the wind, Sesshoumaru lifted the charm that kept his true features hidden and lifted it over his head. Immediately he could feel the once-familiar weight of his hair, his ears, teeth, and youkai power enveloping him. Grinning into the moon, he leapt again. Joining the heavy clouds in the sky, Sesshoumaru bathed in the heavens and laughed through the lightning.

Only when he was thoroughly soaked did Sesshoumaru return to his balcony with a light heart. Wringing his hair out, he stepped inside leaving wet footprints on the way to his bathroom where he took a warm shower. It was therapeutic. Boxers only, he returned to where he'd left the TV on and plopped into his chair, once again returning his feet to their place on the table. Feeling around for his briefcase, Sesshoumaru gave a mild groan of annoyance when he realized he'd left it at the door. He plodded over towards the door and grabbed it only to return to his chair and take his computer out. Setting it on his lap, he flipped the lid open and waited until it powered up before logging into his email.

He grinned to himself when he saw Kagome's email address. Of course she had sent him an email. He opened it.

"_Sesshoumaru, You never told me about Inu Yasha. You promised. When can you tell me? Kagome,_" he read aloud in his silent apartment.

Sesshoumaru leaned back in his chair. It would be a while. He was busy with papers for another class, his new manuscript to prep for publishing—he'd gotten the letter while he'd been out with the girl. Not to mention there was a conference coming up. He hit 'reply.'

'_Kagome, I regretfully apologise for neglecting to tell that story. I will not, however be able to see you for a bit of a while seeing as I have many responsibilities in the coming two weeks. I will promise you that I will tell you the story about my brother. You do, after all, deserve to know. We should meet again. I will have to let you know my availability sometime in the middle of the week after next. I did enjoy our time together Saturday. Thank you for the pleasant lunch date. Sesshoumaru'_

Leaning back after he pressed the 'send' button, Sesshoumaru checked through the rest of his emails and closed his eyes.

It wasn't until his doorbell rang for the third time that he got up. The sun was shining through his window and balcony door. He groaned. Slept in the chair again. That was a bad habit into which to get, Sesshoumaru realized as he sat up and put his computer down on the table.

"Mister Inukami! Hello?" The woman outside his door pounded again.

What did she want? Shuffling towards the door, Sesshoumaru cursed as he saw his wild reflection of a taiyoukai in the mirror. He rushed back to his bedroom and grabbed the charm, yanking it over his ears. The nearest shirt was good enough, he decided, hurrying to answer the door. "Hello?" He pulled the wooden object open.

"Miste—Oh." The woman stared.

"Can I help you?"

She flushed. "I'm your… um. Well. Pardon me. I'm your landlord? You'd put in a request for maintenance. I was here to follow up…"

He stared at her dumbly, running a hand through his unruly hair. "Mainte—oh yes. My balcony door does not lock properly. And it's hard to open." He stepped back and let her in to do the inspection. By the time she left, it was well after noon. Having nothing better to do, Sesshoumaru settled into his work schedule and waited for the new week to start.


	9. Past Tales

A/N: In response to a couple of comments about the two points of view being the same: the early chapters were, but as they've gone on, they have been over-lapping less and less. So please read both parts because they're both revealing about the different characters! Thanks! I appreciate all of the reviews!

* * *

Kagome tried to wait patiently, but sitting through Sesshoumaru's class became a chore, even when he flashed apologetic looks at her before running out the door as soon as class was over. By the time Thursday came around, however, she was tired of being tired of waiting. So when she got home, she shot him an email before getting to work to working on her homework with Katy.

"_Sesshoumaru,_

_I'm sorry to rush you or keep bothering you, but you did promise me to tell me about Inu Yasha, and I'm dying to know. Please. Wherever you have a spare moment for me; I'll meet you anywhere._

_ -Kagome"_

"You alright, Kags?" Katy asked when she saw her glum face.

"I'm fine. I'm just waiting for an email."

"You seem a bit glum for 'waiting for an email'... Sure you're okay?"

Setting up her computer in the coffee shop, Kagome sighed. "Yeah."

"It's not from a 'certain someone,' is it?" Katy insinuated.

Kagome gave her a harsh glare. "That's enough of that." She opened her book to the article she was supposed to analyse and review.

"No... it is! You secretive ho!"

"I beg your pardon?" Kagome looked up, alarmed.

"Huh? Oh! Ha! I didn't mean it literally. It's from Professor Inukami, isn't it? You're waiting on him, aren't you. Ooh, you lucky girl!"

Kagome rolled her eyes. "It's not even like that... But yes. I'm waiting for him to answer a question of mine. But he's been really busy..."

"Aww... don't worry, Kags" Katy patted her arm reassuringly. "He'll get back to you."

Scowling at her empty inbox, Kagome got to work. She was quickly wrapped up in her article, so when Katy asked her a question some time later, she looked up blankly. "Huh?"

"Has he responded yet?"

"He... wha—oh!" Almost dropping her article and pen, Kagome's fingers flew across her keyboard. "Ah... yes..." she breathed, eyes scanning hungrily.

"_Kagome,_

_Again, so sorry for the delay. I'd much rather tell you in person, otherwise I'd tell you via email. If you're available, I have a meeting with another professor at Tanner's. If you'd like to meet me there around 9:00, I would love to tell you._

_ -Sesshoumaru_"

She smiled. "Finally..."

"Good news?"

"Well. Yes. Kind of. We're meeting Friday. At a bar."

"Ooh... He gonna sex you up?"

"Katy!" Kagome squeaked, turning red. "Absolutely not. No. Hush. Keep your voice down!"

Katy grinned. "If you say so..."

Kagome glared. "Don't go there." Turning her attention back to her work, Kagome contained herself to wait until Friday.

Excitement hummed through her all day long with more than a little trepidation. Almost bouncing to class, she flashed Sesshoumaru a smile from the front row, Katy shaking her head next to her.

The day passed slowly, especially Sesshoumaru's classes. She was sure her constantly tapping foot was annoying for him, but he never gave any indication, and the release of nervous energy was cathartic.

"Kagome," Sesshoumaru said at the end of their last class. Shuffled paper sounded just under the hallway mutter and shuffle.

"Sesshoumaru!" She swallowed anything else she might say by the gushing quality in her voice.

He gave her a wan smile. "Kagome. As I said in my email, I have a meeting, but I'll meet you at Tanner's around 9:00? We're going to try for a back corner by the lamps. I'll see you then?"

Kagome nodded. "Absolutely. It's on Halen and John, yes?"

Sesshoumaru nodded, filing papers into his briefcase. "See you then, Kagome."

"Bye Sesshoumaru!" Kagome sped home to bury herself in her articles until it was time to meet him and find out about the man she had loved.

Eight o'clock came around and there was a knock at her door. At her invitation, the door opened and Katy's head poked in. "Where's your room-mate? It's like she's never here."

"She went home this weekend."

Katy looked around. "You're not getting ready?"

Looking at her clock, Kagome shook her head. "Not yet. I've got a half an hour before then."

"Um. No. Planting her hands on her hips, Katy shook her head. "That needs to start now." And then Katy was in her closet, rummaging through her clothes. "Geeze, where did you get some of these? Ooh! Pretty! This—"

"Katy!" Kagome jumped off her bed and pushed her miko garb and kimono back into the closet. "Please don't just go through my stuff."

Katy paused. "Okay. I'm sorry. It's kind of cool. The kimono is really gorgeous. What's the other?"

"It's traditional miko garb. A priestess," Kagome mumbled, running her hands over the silk fondly. "This was a gift..."

"From who? It looks old..."

"It is. It's from my...an old boyfriend of mine."

"Ooh...!"

Kagome shook her head. "It's not like that..." She said quietly, staring at the precious cloth.

Katy paused again, sensing Kagome's discomfort. "Bad break-up?"

"He died."

Gasping, Katy immediately enveloped Kagome in a bear hug. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to bring up sad memories... I'm sorry, Kags...!"

Only after a short hesitation did Kagome hug the girl back. "It's okay. You didn't know."

"Aah! No crying!" Katy jumped back. "Your eyes will get puffy!"

Kagome laughed. "I wasn't..." It was true. Her eyes were merely a bit blurry. "I'm okay."

"Good. Put this on." The girl thrust a shirt at her. "Can I look through your jewellery?"

"In the red box on my desk. Really? You want me to wear this?" Kagome looked sceptically at the off-the-shoulder black scoop-neck.

"You're going to a bar, doll. With a gorgeous guy. Got anything gold and sparkly? Mm... no. Wear this bracelet. I'll get you some earrings."

Kagome sighed and slipped into the shirt as Katy left and then returned, thrusting a pair of earrings into her hands. "Put these on. Then you're done; I'll do you your make-up. You have black heels?"

Kagome nodded. "in the back on the right in my closet." She finished accessorising and sat, beginning to put her make-up on. Hearing Katy sigh, she turned. "Hm?"

"What size shoe do you wear?" She held up the 1-inch heels, staring at them as if they were a bug.

"Size 6. Why?"

"Ugh. I guess these'll work. We're going to go shoe-shopping, my friend. Okay." She hurried over and examined Kagome. She smiled and picked up a brush. "Close your eyes."

It was shortly after 9:00 when Kagome made it to the bar. Despite being distinctive-looking, Sesshoumaru was surprisingly difficult to find.

"Kagome."

She turned to find the former taiyoukai standing behind her, two drinks in his hands. "Sesshoumaru." A smile came to her lips.

Tilting his head slightly, he returned her smile. "I have a table back here. Come on."

They settled themselves, Sesshoumaru pushing the drink across the table. "For you."

"Oh! Thanks..." Kagome sniffed it and then took a sip. "What is it?"

"It's just a rum and coke. How have you been?"

"Fine. You?" She laced her fingers anxiously.

He gave her a smile she couldn't read. "I've been fine. Thank you. I know. You just want to hear the story..."

Kagome smiled politely making Sesshoumaru chuckle. "Sorry. I just need to know."

He nodded. "I understand. It's...not an easy story to hear. Or tell..."

Kagome nodded eagerly, sipping her rum and coke.

He took a deep breath. "Inu Yasha.... Was kind of possessed after you disappeared. He must have travelled the length and breadth of Japan looking for you. Of course, this was after he dug another three feet into the Bone Crusher's Well."

Kagome gave a short laugh, the tightness in her chest growing.

"Of course he didn't find you," Sesshoumaru murmured. "He found a family of Higurashi's and became attached to them. Unnaturally attached almost. They came to me for help. They didn't want him hanging around their children, and knew of our connection."

"Oh Inu Yasha..." Kagome sighed.

"So I came to get him. With a few knocks to the head, I'm somewhat ashamed to admit. I brought him home with me and tried to... fix him. With my vast experience in personal relationships, this, of course, went very well. Most of the time we fought. Physically. And argued. I thought maybe even pushing him would help him to become more acclimated to his situation and...state of things. Without you..."

Kagome nodded, looking down. Poor Yasha... her heart hurt for him. "Go on," she whispered, finishing off her rum and coke.

"We'll take a break. Would you like another?" He indicated her glass.

She nodded, hunching over her hugged jacket, trying her hardest not to cry.

"Okay," Sesshoumaru continued upon returning, "He eventually mellowed. He moved back to the village where Miroku, Sango, and Shippou lived. I stopped by every once in a while—"

"You did?" She blinked up at him in surprise.

"Well..." He dropped his eyes. "I looked in on him—them, every once in a while—observed. Inu Yasha could always tell when I was there, but I let him. And he seemed fine. Shippou, Miroku, Sango, and their children all seemed well and healthy."

"Aah... How many?" Kagome asked tenderly.

"Mm... total? They had six of their own, and they adopted another four or five. Inu Yasha stayed with them until Sango passed and Miroku shortly thereafter. So he, Shippou, and Kouga travelled. Over the next hundred years, I saw him a few times. When he tired of that, he came home to me. And that's when I got to know him."

Kagome chewed on her lip, listening to Sesshoumaru's stories. She absorbed every word, tracking his lips that easily told the stories.

"We kind of became friends by the end. Of course we still argued, but he was much better at controlling his temper and putting together a clear thought. But it was only 63 years because he was growing old. He was quite cantankerous, as I'm sure you can imagine..."

Laughing, Kagome nodded. "Yeah. He would be a cranky old man."

"But he became...lost. He...forgot. He became stationary, not recognising even me. He...fell apart. Before I knew it, he'd become an old man. And then... he'd died."

"Oh..." There it was. It was so ordinary. It was all so ordinary. She would have thought that Inu Yasha would have lived a more extraordinary life. But it was just an ordinary life, just like everyone else's. Tears slipped down her cheeks. So pathetic. So ordinary. But she still wished she'd been there, living alongside him, sharing the simplicities of life. They'd shared enough adventure to have the right to relax and take time to smell the proverbial roses.

"Kagome?" She could see him lean forward in her peripheral vision.

She took a deep breath and wiped her eyes. "I'm fine. Thank you for telling me."

He nodded. "Of course. You have a right to know." His smile turned from sad to bittersweet. "It feels good to talk about him, you know. He never forgot you either. Even when.. He wasn't in such good shape. Your name always got some recognition. Kouga would come and visit sometimes. They would talk. Or really... Kouga would talk at him."

There was some silence before Sesshoumaru left and returned with drink refills.

"Trying to get me drunk, Sesshoumaru?" She teased tiredly.

He blinked. "Oh. No. Sorry, I forget—you don't have quite the same tolerance. You don't have to—"

"I want to," she interrupted flatly.

Another drink and a half later, Kagome found her watch to reveal the surprising time of almost a quarter after midnight. "I should get going," she excused.

"I have a car. Let me drive you. I'm parked close." He stood quickly to steady her.

"I'm okay. I'm just... a little wobbly. I'm okay." She slipped into her jacket, giggling when her hand got caught in her sleeve.

Babbling the entire way to his car and to her dorm, Kagome wished she could shut up. She was embarrassing herself, but oddly didn't mind blathering on.

"Kagome. Sorry to interrupt. We're here."

"Oh. Ha," she giggled. "Right. Thanks for the ride. And drinks."

"Of course. My pleasure. I'll wait until you get in. Wave when the door's unlocked," he was telling her as she gathered her things.

Kagome trotted up to the door, rifling through her pockets for her key to open the main door. Panic planted itself in her mind as she began to search through her purse. "Crap. Crappity crap crap." She bit her lip as tears of frustration, anger, and fear pricked her eyes. Bending to pick up the dropped items, she set her purse down, turning when she heard her name. Reluctantly, she shuffled back to Sesshoumaru's car.

"Can't get in?"

"I... lost my keys..." she whispered, mortified.

"Oh. You can stay at my apartment if you wish."

Kagome blinked. "What?" Talking with him, seeing him, joking about him, thinking he was attractive was one thing, staying at his place was something else entirely.

"It's fine. Come on. Get in."

Her hand opened the door before her mouth had even said 'okay.'

* * *

He hated making her wait. It wasn't fair, he realised, but not only was he not ready to tell this story, but he was legitimately busy. He had things he had to finish before deadlines, he had to finish a manuscript and then meet with the department head and a whole slew of other meetings. It wasn't fair, and he felt bad every time he saw her in class. So he settled for flashing her the apologetic smile or wave or nod of the head and hoped that she understood. Maybe she did.

Then again...her constant tapping in class was certainly driving him crazy. He didn't say anything. He could smell her nervous energy. She was being polite. Giving him space. And he was grateful for that, knowing she was as impatient as she was.

Thursday morning he got up early to run. The girl was good for him, he decided after he finished stretching that morning. His head clearer than it had been in a long time, he decided that it must have been due to Kagome. Talking with her. She brought up painful issues from his past, but she was also there for him to talk to about these same issues. She understood. She experienced similar feelings and elements, so she could relate. They had something in common, though he wasn't sure if she realised it.

Stripping and stepping into the hot shower, Sesshoumaru continued his musings. She was like therapy. There were these painful issues from his past that he could not share with anyone, and then along she comes, and he felt comfortable sharing his past and trials with her. All these years of hiding who he was, moving around, watching people die around him. He'd seen enough human life-times. His kind were few and far between, so there was no one to talk to about 'the old days.' Kagome filled the slot. He smiled as the hot water sluiced over him, running his hands through his silver hair fondly. The days when he could walk proudly as who he was were gone. And while the girl reminded him of those prideful days, he was also grateful that they could sit and discuss them, as equals. Like old friends. He shook his head. It was a relief.

His classes passed quickly that day, and when he sat down in his office to check his email, he found a letter from her.

"_Sesshoumaru, _

_I'm sorry to rush you or keep bothering you, but you did promise me to tell me about Inu Yasha, and I'm dying to know. Please. Wherever you have a spare moment for me; I'll meet you anywhere._

_ -Kagome"_

Lifting a nail to his teeth, he chewed it distractedly. Of course he had promised. And he couldn't break that. Sesshoumaru sighed, wishing he had time for a nap. Packing his computer up, he pulled his keys from his pocket, heading home before he had to meet a colleague for dinner. His mind was focused on the girl, composing a reply before he sent it back. He didn't have a whole lot of time this week and he didn't want to keep her waiting until next week. He unlocked the door to his apartment and kicked off his shoes, hanging his jacket on the hook near the door while he loosed his tie and tossed it into his bedroom. He dropped his satchel on the couch and fell into the furniture beside it, unbuttoning a few of the buttons that, today, seemed to choke him with formality and structure. It was days like these when he longed for his kosode and loose-fitting clothing of his past. He groaned. He needed to talk to the girl, he realised. She was quickly becoming the tether to he past he didn't know he needed, to keep him sane in this time period he had grown into. Pulling out his computer again, he started it up and waited for his email to load before allowing his fingers to fly over the keyboard.

"_Kagome,_

_Again, so sorry for the delay. I'd much rather tell you in person, otherwise I'd tell you via email. If you're available, I have a meeting with another professor at Tanner's. If you'd like to meet me there around 9:00, I would love to tell you._

_ -Sesshoumaru_"

Seeing her after meeting with Professor Malin would be a good form of stress relief. Malin always made him tense, as much as he didn't like to admit. The man was stiff and had no personality, adhering too strictly to the rules and never, as near as he could tell, having any fun. Perhaps, Sesshoumaru mused as a wry smile came to his lips, the man was too much like him of the past. He didn't like being intimidated. Especially by a man in his mere 70s.

Picking up the remote, he flipped on the TV for background noise and got down to work.

Friday came too quickly but passed too slowly. After his last class with Kagome, he called her aside after class. "Kagome..."

"Sesshoumaru!" She bounced over, excitement radiating off of her.

He refrained from chuckling aloud at her simple joy and said, "Kagome. As I said in my email, I have a meeting, but I'll meet you at Tanner's around 9:00? We're going to try for a back corner by the lamps. I'll see you then?"

"Absolutely! It's on Halen and John, yes?" She looked up at him hopefully.

"See you then, Kagome," he said, slipping the rest of his papers into his briefcase.

"Bye Sesshoumaru!" She gave him a cheery wave and then was gone. He smiled fondly after her. This was more like the girl he had known of back then.

Sesshoumaru glanced at his watch and heaved a sigh, hefting his satchel and heading back to his office to get some work done before he had to meet Professor Malin. Luckily, he was well-adapted to burying himself in work. Six thirty rolled around and he once again pulled himself into the living world and packed his things to stash in his car before making the short drive to the bar. Parking, of course, was a nightmare, but he pulled his 2009 Nissan GT-R SpecV into a space and paid the meter. Again glancing at his watch, Sesshoumaru patted his pockets to be sure had his wallet, phone, and keys before sauntering into the bar shortly before 7:00.

"Shintaro, good evening," Malin's voice carried through the early quiet of a college bar.

"Jacob. Good evening to you as well," Sesshoumaru extended a hand which the old man accepted and shook.

"Take a seat, Shintaro." Malin sat back down and Sesshoumaru slid into the seat across from him, irked that the man would order him around. "Can I buy you a drink?"

Smiling politely when he would rather give the man a punch to the face, Sesshoumaru nodded. "Thank you. I'll take a whiskey. I've no preferences."

Malin nodded and made his way to the bar giving Sesshoumaru time to calm himself down. The old man had a certain way of getting under his skin. Perhaps the review wouldn't be about something bad. He grimaced. Life was so much easier when he could merely kill someone who offended him. Now it was a crime and all was dependent on personality and skills with abstract concepts. Like teaching.

"So, Shintaro," Malin said as he returned, placing the drinks on the table. "Cheers." The old man lifted his drink, waiting for Sesshoumaru to follow suit before they clinked glasses and sipped. "I just wanted to get together and talk with you about how this has been working out?"

This? Sesshoumaru assumed he meant his job at the university.

"From speaking with the other faculty in the department, they have nothing but good things to say about you. The only complaint is that you're sometimes anti-social." Malin coughed. "Which, with a bunch of extremely antisocial history-lovers, that's saying something, you know what I mean? But that's no real problem. So you're a bit private. That's allowed."

Sesshoumaru smiled, gritting his teeth. The way he said it certainly made it seem like it wasn't allowed.

"From student reviews, however, your performance is quite excellent. And teaching the students is really the main priority, so that's what we base performance reviews on most heavily." He paused and took a drink, dabbing his mouth with a handkerchief.

Sesshoumaru waited, sipping his own drink with practised patience.

"So I suppose what I'm saying is that your performance as a member of the faculty here is rather above normal. You are doing very well in the department, and we are ultimately pleased with your performance."

He refrained from breathing deeply in relief, instead settling for a calm smile and thank you.

"As such, Shintaro, we would like to offer to you a raise, as well as the opportunity to do more research of your choosing."

He blinked. "You are?" Stupid question. "Thank you, Jacob. I—"

"You don't need to make any decisions now, but when you have, merely submit the paperwork to me. It will be taken care of." The man pushed a folder across the table. "The correct forms are filed here for your perusal. Please take advantage of this opportunity."

Nodding, Sesshoumaru accepted the folder. "Thank you. I will. Thank you, Jacob."

The old man brushed away the thanks and downed the rest of his drink. "So, you're publishing soon?"

He nodded again, somewhat stunned by the honour done to him.

"Your first?"

"Ah, no. Not my first. My second. Thank you." His second under this name.

The two men exchanged pleasantries for the next half hour and then Malin left. Scowling at the table which he imagined to be Malin's face, he slumped in the booth. The needless build-up to this conversation was irritating and pointless. He checked his watch. 7:52. An hour until Kagome arrived. He dug out his wallet, went up to the bar, and opened a tab.

He smelled Kagome before he saw her. As he came up behind her, he called her name.

When she turned to face him, a smile came to her lips making him want to kiss her. "Sesshoumaru."

Surprised by the urge, he smiled back. "I have a table back here. Come on." He led the way, pushing a drink across the table when they were seated. "For you."

"Oh! Thanks." She sniffed it and then sipped it. "What is it?"

He almost laughed. "It's just a rum and coke. How have you been?" he asked, hoping to put off the story a little while longer.

"Fine. You?" She reeked of nervousness.

He smiled, knowing she needed to know. Knowing she was looking for closure. Knowing she could probably handle it. "I've been fine, thank you. I know. You just want to hear the story..."

She smiled, but he could tell it was just typical polite manners. She really wanted to know. "Sorry. I just need to know."

"I understand. It's...not an easy story to hear. Or tell."

She was only eager to hear as he watched her sip her rum and coke.

Steadying his own nerves, he took a deep breath. This was a story he hadn't told anyone else. "Inu Yasha... was kind of possessed after you disappeared. He must have travelled the length and breadth of Japan looking for you. Of course, this was after he dug another three feet into the Bone Crusher's Well." He continued when her only response was a short, bitter laugh. "Of course he didn't find you..." She would have gone back to her own time. This time. "He found a family of Higurashi's and became attached to them. Unnaturally attached almost. They came to me for help. They didn't want him hanging around their children, and knew of our connection."

"Oh Inu Yasha..." She sighed. He could hear the hurt it caused her to hear of his pathetic attachments to people who didn't really matter to him.

"So I came to get him. With a few knocks to the head, I'm somewhat ashamed to admit. I brought him home with me and tried to...fix him. With my vast experience in personal relationships, this, of course, went very well. Most of the time we fought. Physically. And argued. I thought maybe even pushing him would help him to become more acclimated to his situation and...state of things. Without you..."

She finished her rum and coke and whispered, "Go on."

He decided to let her absorb that for now and refill her glass to ease the hurt. "We'll take a break. Would you like another?"

The scent of tears permeated his nose as she nodded. He felt bad about her pain, but it was something she had asked for, so he continued. "Okay," he opened, setting down her drink when he got back. "He eventually mellowed. He moved back to the village where Miroku, Sango, and Shippou lived. I stopped by every once in a while—"

"You did?" She interrupted.

Of course he didn't. He bitterly reminded himself that this was not to make him look like a good person and endear himself to her. Focusing instead on his lap so she couldn't see his shame, he continued, "Well. I looked in on him—them, every once in a while—observed. Inu Yasha could always tell when I was there, but I let him. And he seemed fine. Shippou, Miroku, Sango, and their children all seemed well and healthy."

"Aah... How many?"

They had been busy. "Mm... total? They had six of their own, and they adopted another four or five. Inu Yasha stayed with them until Sango passed and Miroku shortly thereafter. So he, Shippou, and Kouga travelled. Over the next hundred years, I saw him a few times. When he tired of that, he came home to me. And that's when I got to know him." The girl knew they had never gotten along, despite being brothers. But the time when Inu Yasha came back to him, half-broken and searching, was when they stayed up late into the night accompanied by sake and quiet conversation. How Inu Yasha would have hated that he was here with Kagome now. Though... perhaps not. "We kind of became friends by the end. Of course we still argued, but he was much better at controlling his temper and putting together a clear thought. But it was only 63 years because he was growing old. He was quite cantankerous, as I'm sure you can imagine..."

She laughed, as he'd hoped she would. "Yeah. He would be a cranky old man."

"But he became... lost. He...forgot. He became stationary, not recognising even me. He... fell apart. Before I knew it, he'd become an old man. And then...he'd died."

"Oh."

And then he waited. She was crying again. Sesshoumaru wrung his hands underneath the table, counting the seconds until she had absorbed it all. He watched her, admiring the way she took it quietly. Her tears were quiet and unobtrusive. Finally, he leaned forward across the table, wanting to take her hand, share the pain, share the comfort, but instead settled for her name. "Kagome?"

"I'm fine," she breathed. "Thank you for telling me."

"Of course. You have a right to know," he said while smiling sadly, swirled in his own memories of his mentally decayed half-brother. He couldn't say it, but he was grateful that he had her to share the burden of the past. "It feels good to talk about him, you know. He never forgot you either. Even when... He wasn't in such good shape. Your name always got some recognition. Kouga would come and visit sometimes. They would talk. Or really...Kouga would talk at him." She said nothing so he left to refill their drinks.

"Trying to get me drunk, Sesshoumaru?"

He blinked, suddenly struck with the urge to smack himself in the face. Humans didn't have the same tolerance for liquor that he did. How easily he forgot... Three drinks for her might be a limit where his going-on-seven were hardly a bother. "Oh. No. Sorry, I forget—you don't have the same tolerance. You don't have to—"

"I want to." She met his eyes, challenging, but he nodded, understanding.

"I should get going," she said when it was after midnight.

Taking in her state, he offered, "I have a car. Let me drive you. I'm parked close." He steadied her when she stood, hoping she'd say yes so he would feel sure that she arrived home safely.

"I'm okay. I'm just... a little wobbly. I'm okay." She giggled when her jacket didn't go on properly, but allowed him to steer her towards his car. She chattered at him the entire way, saying mindless things, minor secrets that he was sure she didn't wish to be spilling. And it was fine. He understood the need to share secrets. He'd shared with her; now she was sharing with him. He hated to interrupt—it was almost cute, her blabber, but he did. "Kagome. We're here."

"Oh. Ha. Right. Thanks for the ride. And drinks..." She giggled as she undid her seatbelt and gathered her things.

"Of course. My pleasure. I'll wait until you get in. Wave when the door's unlocked." He watched her stumble out of the car, wanting to be sure she was safe. If he owed anything to his brother, it would be to take care of this girl. That and he felt slightly guilty for getting her drunk. She stood by the door, shuffling about, digging hands into her pockets. He chuckled to himself as she crouched, picking up things dropped. She'd probably lost her keys. Lowering the window, he leaned over and shouted her name. She turned, looking like a guilty child, but shuffled back towards him, head lowered.

"Can't get in?"

"I...lost my keys," she slurred quietly. Embarrassment rolled off her in waves.

"Oh. You can stay at my apartment if you wish." The words popped out of his mouth.

"What?"

That was his question to himself. His apartment? He'd never allowed anyone else there. It was his domain. But Kagome wasn't 'anyone else.' She was special. They shared history. It was allowed. His brain walked him through the logical process. "It's fine. Come on. Get in."

And then she was in his car, and he was driving home.


	10. The Sleepover

The ride to Sesshoumaru's apartment was fairly quiet and subdued. Kagome wrung her hands, too nervous and too weirded-out by Sesshoumaru driving a car. She's sobered up by now and was almost miserable in her stupidity. Inwardly focused insults crowded her brain. Paying little attention to the surroundings, Kagome examined her hands instead-picked cuticles, old callouses from firing arrows repeatedly, scars from cuts... She—

"We're here."

"Oh." She looked up at his building as he pulled into the underground parking. "Um... Thanks. For letting me stay at your apartment. I know it's probably kind of an intrusion to your privacy..." To her surprise, he chuckled.

"It's fine, Kagome. We've known each other a long time. And it will be nice to have company to tell the truth."

He parked and she got out, following him up the stairs to his apartment. 216. As she followed his broad back, Kagome understood. Sesshoumaru was lonely. She was too. Being displaced was hard. Of course, she knew, she wasn't _really_ displaced—and neither was he. But their ties to the feudal era were strong enough that it was hard to move forward.

She took off her shoes by the door and set her purse down next to them, intrigued by Sesshoumaru's apartment. It was, as near as she could tell, tidy. But that was expected. Sesshoumaru ad always seemed fastidious.

Wandering into the living room, the two couches reminded her strongly of the American 80s movement—large patterns and clashing colours. One sat squatly against the wall. The other faced a large TV, a glass coffee table between the two.

"Care for some water?" Sesshoumaru called from the kitchen.

"Ah... No, thank you," she replied, still feeling out of the place and awkward.

"No need to be polite, Kagome. It's fine," he said warmly, coming out of the kitchen with two glasses of water. "Besides, it will help with any hangover."

She nodded and took the glass, following him to the sofa. "So... How long have you lived here...?"

He grabbed the remote, flicking on the TV and shrugged. "A few years."

Looking around, Kagome noted that it was still rather spartan.

"I know. I move around, so I don't use or have a lot of personal belongings."

He almost sounded sad.

"I keep more important big things in storage. Take a seat." He patted the couch next to him.

Kagome sat. Holding the glass of water with both hands, she leaned forward, resting her elbows on her legs. The TV murmured and flashed in her peripheral vision as she studied Sesshoumaru. Katie would be so jealous. She giggled at the sudden intruding thought.

"What's funny?"

"You know Katie? The energetic blonde who's taken probably every class you've taught?"

"Yes. Friend of yours, isn't she?"

"Not by choice. Though I do like her."

"Yes, what about her?"

"She's obsessed with you. In love with you. Thinks you're gorgeous."

"I know," he replied dryly. "She thinks I don't notice."

Kagome laughed. "If you flash her a smile, I'm sure it would make her life. She's sweet though."

"She is, and she's a good student."

They fell into silence, Kagome's attention diverting to the Lord of the Rings on the TV. It was still weird. Sesshoumaru with a sense of humour. Sesshoumaru being friendly. Sesshoumaru seeming to enjoy her company. Sesshoumaru watching Lord of the Rings.

"So... Do you still look like you?" She blurted idly, eyes still on the screen. She could see him blink at her out of the corner of her eye.

"What do you mean?"

She met his eyes. "Do you still look like Sesshoumaru or is this new 'Professor Inukami' look permanent?"

There was another pregnant pause before he gave her a patient smile. "The change isn't permanent. It's just an enchantment."

"Show me," Kagome demanded, feeling mean. His eyes stared at her, looking for something. Then he shrugged and was pulling a necklace over his head. The honey-brown eyes regained their golden brilliance, his platinum blonde hair now shimmering to silver by the light of the TV. His tell-tale markings ghosted onto his skin, nails lengthening.

Kagome smiled, the alcohol probably still in her system, she mused, as she said, "Much better. The other form was weirding me out."

In presponse, Sesshoumaru gave her a feral predatorial grin.

And Kagome felt struck. She dropped her eyes.

"Something wrong?"

She shook her head, forcing air into her lungs. "No. No, I'm fine. I... should probably get to sleep. It's late, and I'm still drunk, and I should sleep before I say or do anything stupid..."

He chuckled. "Like what?"

If she didn't look at him directly, she could see Inu Yasha next to her—only Sesshoumaru was taller and more slender, she reminded herself. Sesshoumaru's hair was finer than Inu Yasha's. Sesshoumaru's lips were fuller than Inu Yasha's.

"Like what?" he asked again.

Kagome leaned in towards him, her hand stretching out to brush his hair. Her heart beating loudly in her chest, Kagome felt herself drawn forward despite wanting to pull back. From his eyes, Kagome's gaze dropped to his lips.

"Like what?" His voice was husky now.

Her lips very close to his, Kagome once again met his eyes, asking permission. Sesshoumaru was still, calm. She held herself there. "This... This is very...stupid..." she breathed. She began to move back slowly but instead found her lips pressed tightly against Sesshoumaru's, his large hand, warm, tangled in the back of her hair. Kagome planted her hands on his shoulders, fully intent on pushing away, but she found herself gripping them tightly as his tongue poked at the corner of her mouth.

Kagome gasped and pulled away, the spell broken. Sesshoumaru let her go, and she scrambled to the opposite end of the couch, blushing furiously. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm...sorry. That was—sorry..." she mumbled. "I shouldn't have... I'm sorry. I—"

"Kagome."

She met his hungry eyes, shock jolting through her. "I...bathroom!" She fled.

He _wanted_ her?! This certainly made things awkward. She took a deep breath, stopping her panic to wash her face with cold water. Then she examined Sesshoumaru's bathroom. It was, again, tidy and organised. The toilet seat was, however, up. She sighed. The best decision, Kagome decided was to go back out and pretend all was normal.

"Ah..." She prefaced when back in the room with him. "Sorry." What else was there to say? Her freak-out was random and unnatural.

He met her gaze, still lounging on the sofa. "No need to apologise. We can..." His smile was enigmatic. "Move on."

"Yes," Kagome expelled, grateful for the easy out. "I should probably get some sleep. I'm pretty tired... Do you have a blanket I can borrow?"

Rising with perfect predatorial grace, Sesshoumaru nodded and disappeared behind a closed door and returned with a pillow and a giant, puffy red blanket. "This should keep you warm."

She nodded. She'd suffocate and get lost in it. "Thank you." Kagome set the things down on the couch, standing around, waiting for Sesshoumaru to leave.

"Well. Good night..."

"Good night!" Kagome chirped. She watched him disappear back behind the door she assumed was his bedroom, and then she shuffled into the bathroom, rinsing her mouth. Kagome wondered idly if this wasn't all just a wild mistake. Sesshoumaru was the other brother. She suddenly felt like she'd betrayed Inu Yasha. Guilt flooded her, her own eyes staring at her accusingly in the mirror. Kagome looked away, brushing her fingers through her hair.

Opening the door, she flipped off the light and wandered back towards the couch. She paused in front of Sesshoumaru's door, raising a hand to knock. Her hand never made it. So she leaned towards the door to call softly, "Good night, Sesshoumaru!" Waiting for a response, she turned away when there was none.

Kagome plopped onto the couch and unfurled the blanket over her before plumping the pillow behind her. She sighed and laid down, starting when the door open.

"Good night, Kagome," Sesshoumaru's voice called.

"Good night, Sesshoumaru!" She returned eagerly.

The door clicked shut again and Kagome settled back into the couch. She stared at the ceiling, mind humming, with thoughts of Sesshoumaru, Inu Yasha, and the past.

* * *

The ride back to his apartment was longer than usual. At least, it seemed that way. Kagome's heartbeat was loud in his ears, and her hand-wringing continuously drew his eyes. He kept glancing at her—her profile, her hands, the way she chewed with nervous intent on her lip. He tried not to grip the steering wheel too tightly, keeping careful control of the car.

"We're here," he murmured, but she jumped anyway.

"Oh."

He pulled into the parking lot.

"Um... Thanks. For letting me stay at your apartment. I know it's probably kind of an intrusion to your privacy..."

A grin tugged at his lips, and a chuckle bubbled up. The girl was so nervous... He saw her look over, surprise written there clearly, despite the dim light. "It's fine, Kagome. We've known each other a long time. And it will be nice to have company to tell the truth." He switched the car off and got out, waiting for Kagome before locking the car and heading upstairs to his apartment. Pushing the door open after unlocking it, Sesshoumaru smiled to himself. He was honestly glad to have the company. Almost giddy at the prospect of having company. Letting Kagome take off her shoe sand set her bag down, he moved to his bedroom door to shut it before she could see the whirlwind pigsty within.

Fortunately, she was too distracted by the rest of his apartment to notice; he sighed. So he watched her as she moved daintily through the space, as if afraid to upset anything. Sesshoumaru folded his arms and leaned against the corner of the wall looking into the open living room and joined kitchen. "Care for some water?"

"Ah... No, thank you," she replied stiffly.

He hid his smile again. "No need to be polite, Kagome. It's fine." He filled two glasses anyway and came out to her. "Besides, it will help with any hangover"

She nodded and accepted the glass, and then followed him to the couches. "So... How long have you lived here?"

Sitting, Sesshoumaru leaned forward to grab the remote. Flicking on the TV, he shrugged, hoping she would relax. "A few years." Glancing at her out of the corner of his eye, he noted her looking around. Sesshoumaru almost felt ashamed of how bare his apartment was. "I know," he explained. "I...move around, so I don't use or have a lot of personal belongings... I keep more important big things in storage. Take a seat." The girl had nervousness coming off her in waves. He patted the couch next to him, again hoping she would relax if just to reduce the smell. It soured her normally pleasant scent. She still wasn't used to his modern self. He almost laughed. They really weren't so different, he had come to realise. She was not used to seeing him in this setting—modern surroundings, modern clothes, driving cars, teaching college students... As for her... She brought back everything he'd acclimated away from and left behind. While she wanted to go back to that time, he'd become comfortable. But with her sudden presence, she'd brought back the yearning for the way things had been. 'The good old days,' he thought decadently.

She was watching him still.

"What's funny?" He asked when she giggled.

"You know Katie?" She asked, a saucy little grin curving her lips. "The energetic blonde who's probably taken every class you've taught?"

"Yes. Friend of yours, isn't she?" The girl only oggled him obsessively. He'd hardly be surprised if she wrote his name in hearts.

"Not by choice. Though I do like her," Kagome groused.

"Yes, what about her?" He did notice that Kagome had showed up later on the roster with Katy.

"She's obsessed with you. In love with you. Thinks you're gorgeous."

"I know..." Sesshoumaru drawled. Kami, did he know. "She thinks I don't notice."

The girl laughed, a warm sound. "If you flash her a smile, I'm sure it would make her life. She's sweet though."

"She is. And she's a good student."

Then there was silence. Two old souls sitting together. With Lord of the Rings in the background. Though less obvious, Kagome still wore time's mantle heavily around her shoulders. She—

"Do you still look like you?" She appeared engrossed in the movie.

He blinked. "What do you mean?"

"Do you still look like Sesshoumaru?" She met his eyes. "Or is this new 'Professor Inukami' look permanent?"

Oh. He sighed inwardly. Was that all this was about? "The change isn't permanent. It's just an enchantment."

"Show me."

His brow furrowed, her blue eyes boring into him. The silence stretched between him and her blunt request. Would he? Her order wasn't out of malice. Another person hadn't seen the real him in so long. He savoured the feeling of a secret about to be revealed and then shrugged. Sesshoumaru watched her expression soften and change as he pulled the necklace off. A smile warmed her face as she said, "Much better. The other form was weirding me out."

He grinned. Kindred spirits. That's what they were. "Something wrong?" He asked when her gaze dropped. She seemed upset.

Kagome took a deep breath. "No. No, I'm fin. I... should probably get to sleep. It's late, and I'm still drunk, and I should sleep before I say or do anything stupid." She was uneasy again.

He chuckled. As if he hadn't seen her do that before. "Like what?" He couldn't count the times he'd seen her trip, fall, and mess up. He waited while she sat, silent. "Like what?" he asked again after a couple minutes.

But he didn't expect her to lean towards him, touch his hair. Her heart pounded along with his in his ears while he waited still, licking his lips, suddenly self-conscious when her gaze fell there. "Like what?" He demanded again, surprised by the lust in his voice. By now her lips were very close to his. Sesshoumaru didn't move a muscle. Didn't know if she should push the girl away or let her. Her eyes flicked to his, asking. He didn't dare move. He hardly breathed. He couldn't move. And neither did she.

"This..." She whispered, her breath caressing his lips, making him wonder what it would be like to kiss her. "This is very...stupid..." She started to pull away.

And he realised he couldn't let her. Tangling fingers in her silky hair, he pulled her lips to his, kissing her. Her small hands planted themselves on his shoulders, slowly beginning to curl shut. He slid his tongue to the corner of her lips as her grip approached painful, but she gasped and pulled away, leaving Sesshoumaru with a brief stunned empty feeling.

Her face rosy and flushed, Sesshoumaru focused in on her as she babbled. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm... sorry. That was—sorry... I shouldn't have... I'm sorry. I—"

"Kagome," he interrupted her stream of nervous words. It was his fault. If one were to lay blame. Though it was hard to do that when he was nearly certain both parties had enjoyed the act.

When she met his eyes she went stock still and then blurted, "I—bathroom!" And fled.

Sesshoumaru sighed, caressing his temples, cursing his stupidity. Of all the girls... Kagome was the most dangerous. Or was she the safest? She knew him. She knew his 'secret.' But she had been his brother's, for all intents and purposes, girlfriend. Somehow, that felt like cheating. But Inu Yasha was gone. Long gone. And Kagome, unattached. He cursed to himself. This was going to get very complicated very quickly.

"Ah...sorry," she said again when out of the bathroom.

She was older. Much more of a woman now... He looked up at her still-flushed face. "No need to apologise." I enjoyed it. "We can..." Continue at a later date? When you're ready? A smile teased his lips upwards. Dangerous and cheating or not... "Move on." He'd see where the fates lead him.

"Yes," she breathed. "I should probably get some sleep. I'm pretty tired. Do you have a blanket I can borrow?"

Of course... He moved off the couch and slipped into his room. Kami, it was such a mess. Blanket... His gaze fell to his bed. He only had the one... Tearing the red thing off his bed, he balled it up in his arms and grabbed the other pillow from his queen-sized bed and returned to the girl. "This should keep you warm."

"Thank you," she nodded. Kagome dropped them onto the couch and then stood awkwardly while they stared at each other.

"Well,"he finally settled for saying. "Good night."

"Good night," she echoed eagerly. She wanted him to leave her.

So he turned and went to his room, dropping his tie amongst a pile of other ties and then stripped down to boxers. He heard her move around in the bathroom while he tried to tidy up some parts of his bedroom. He paused when he heard her exit the washroom and her footsteps stopped outside his door. And waited.

"Goodnight, Sesshoumaru!" Her voice came softly through the door.

Before he could decide to say anything, she padded away. He should. After a minute of mental wrestling, he opened the door and called, "Good night, Kagome!"

"Goodnight, Sesshoumaru!" She returned almost immediately.

He closed the door and slipped under the sheep, hoping for pleasant dreams as he fell asleep.


	11. Mr Sunshine

Warmth. It pervaded each of her senses. Sunlight heated her eyelids while the blanket made the rest of her body warm. Her own hot breath she inhaled again, just as her hands were warm against her face. The soft sounds of heater air blowing into the room did nothing to persuade her towards a decision to get up.

Her bladder on the other hand...

Kagome pushed back the blanket, opening her eyes. Panic flared before she remembered, with embarrassment, that she was at Sesshoumaru's apartment. The floor was cool against her bare feet as she padded to the bathroom to use the toilet and try to rinse some of the dry, sticky feeling from her mouth.

Yawning as she re-entered the living room, Kagome glanced around for a clock. 9:13. No that more immediate needs had been taken care of, her hunger made itself known rather loudly. Kagome hesitated, casting a glance towards Sesshoumaru's closed door, not having pegged him for a late-sleeper. Chewing her lip, she looked back to the kitchen.

Her stomach made the decision for her, growling to be attended to. So she shuffled to the fridge and took a peek. It was fairly empty, containing some ketchup, orange juice, French dressing, half a loaf of bread, beer, butter, some eggs, two pears that should be eaten soon, and some salsa. Eggs and toast it was then...

After a minute of searching for a frying pan, Kagome set it on the stove and cracked eggs into it once it was hot. She smiled at the soft sizzle that promised good things to eat and then turned to put some bread in the toaster while the eggs cooked.

She poured two glasses of orange juice and then cut up the two pears, stirring the eggs occasionally. Buttering the toast, Kagome found two plates, split the goodies, returning to the eggs to turn off the stove and give them one last stir.

Kagome glanced towards Sesshoumaru's room, a grin spreading her lips as she giggled quietly. Tiptoeing to his door, she waved the food back and forth, wafting the scent under his door before hurrying to the table. She sat quickly only to rise again in search of utensils.

Sesshoumaru's door, predictably, opened, and a very tired, half-naked taiyoukai stumbled from the room, his nose before him.

Averting her eyes, Kagome waited until he was close and then pushed a fork into his hand. "Good morning, sleepyhead."

"G'morning. Wass'is?" He ran a hand through his dishevelled hair and sat down in front of a plate.

"Breakfast," Kagome replied shortly so she could shovel a bite into her mouth. "Mmm..." She smiled. Not bad if she said so herself.

Sesshoumaru was looking at her.

"What?"

He blinked slowly and then shook himself. "Ah...nothing. Sorry. This is delicious."

Pleasure and amusement made her smile. "Thank you. You should probably restock your fridge though."

"Right. Yes. Groceries."

Sesshoumaru and groceries. She shook her head. Strange. She watched Sesshoumaru through her lashes. He downed the orange juice and shovelled half the piece of toast into his mouth. She couldn't help but be reminded of Inu Yasha's eating habits, though she'd never tell him that.

"Something wro—" Ding! "Ah." He looked to the counter.

"What was that?" A gurgling noise filled the kitchen.

"Coffee. Want some?"

Kagome shook her head. "No, thanks."

When the coffee was read, Sesshoumaru dragged out a mug and poured himself a cup. The change over the next five minutes was astonishing. He was almost instantly more alert.

"Good morning," she said as he sighed and set the mug down.

"Good morning?" He looked so confused. This must be Sesshoumaru without barriers. She giggled.

"Yes. Are you still asleep without coffee?"

"Oh... Apparently," he muttered dryly. "Why didn't you tell me to put something more on? I apologise for my nudity."

There was Sesshoumaru... She grinned. "I thought it was kind of funny. You're quite... different in the morning," she teased.

He dropped his eyes and looked almost embarrassed. "We're all human..."

Almost gaping, a laugh bubbled up as the corners of her mouth were buoyed as well.

"Something funny? You seem—"

Kagome tried to hold back, but the giggle turned into a laugh and she was soon cackling so hard she couldn't breathe.

"Oh. Honestly. I know I'm not _that_ funny..." he arched an eyebrow at her, probably trying to look stern, but only serving to make her laugh harder. "You can stop now, you know." He leaned back and folded his arms, settling for a glare.

"You...Ha!" She chortled gleefully, holding her aching sides. He was different—oh was he different. The realisation struck her hard. This was a new man, time worm—not so rough around the edges anymore, like a stone before the elements.

"You're quite mirthful this morning." He waited. "If there's a good joke, I'd like to hear it," he tried. Finally he sighed. "Really, Kagome... I'm sure it wasn't _that _funny... You can stop laughing at me now..." Poor thing sounded so wounded.

She gasped and panted for breath. "Ah... Sorry..." She wasn't. "To hear those words from _you_ of all people, Sesshoumaru... I didn't realise you were so domesticated," she teased.

"What?"

And he didn't realise it. She stared and then grinned broadly. "You said, 'we're all human.'"

He still didn't register, and then she watched it bloom suddenly before fading to melancholy. "Ah... It seems I have... Turn of phrases... You know..."

The silence then was maudlin and strained. Kagome suddenly wished she hadn't made such a big deal out of it. Their plates were empty, but Kagome didn't feel like moving them yet. "Sesshou—"

"I should get some clothes on." He stood.

"Oh. Okay. I'll...clear the plates. I should probably get my keys and get home then..."

He nodded and then moved awkwardly towards his room. "I'll drive you." And then he vanished into his room.

Kagome sighed and took the dishes to the sink, leaving Sesshoumaru's half-full coffee mug on the table. When the dishes were all dry and in their proper place, she looked around for anything else to occupy her time. The pan was clean, blanket folded, kitchen organised. So she refilled his mug, sniffing it tentatively before taking a furtive sip. "Ick..."

"You probably wouldn't like it black."

Kagome jumped, nearly spilling the hot mug. "Ah! Sorry! I didn't—I'm not sick. It's fresh; sorry, I—"

He chuckled and took the mug from her, taking a long draw, ego apparently restored.

Kagome took the opportunity to note how good he looked in worn blue-jeans and a simple t-shirt. He paused by the coffee table to slip the charm back over his head, restoring the light brown eyes and platinum blonde hair, his marking winking out like a light.

"Wow. That's weird."

"Mm. Are you ready to go?

"Oh. Yes. I guess so." She looked around, feeling guiltier for laughing at him. "Yeah. My purse is by the door."

He led her there and paused at the door. "Thank you."

"Hm? What for?"

"For making breakfast. You didn't have to. I appreciate it. The food was delicious. And, it seems, you are very good for the state of cleanliness of my apartment." Then he turned before Kagome realised he was being humorous and led her down to the parking garage and unlocked the car.

Her cheeks still warm from praise, she settled in and put on her seatbelt, the ride _to _the bar just as silent as the ride _from_ the bar. "Um... sorry!" Kagome blurted when she could stand it no longer.

"What for?" He didn't look at her.

"For laughing at you so hard. I didn't, I mean, it really _wasn't_ that funny. I just... I don't know. I'm sorry."

She saw him glance at her from her peripheral vision with a smile she was sure was genuine. "It's fine. My ego hasn't taken a bruising in a while. It is, I suppose, entertaining. From your perspective." He shrugged. "Human colloquialisms aren't so bad. You knew what I meant."

"Yes. I did. I—"

"Would you like me—sorry. I interrupted. Would you like me to just wait here?" He asked as he pulled over in front of the bar.

"That's fine. Yes. That's fine." She unclicked and slid out of the car, peering in the door before walking into the bar. "Excuse me! Hello! Anyone here—" Kagome squeaked as a man appeared in the doorway.

"Sorry to startle you," he said mildly. "Need something?"

"Um... Yes, please. Did you find a keyring from last night?"

"Set 'a keys? Yeah, what's yours look like?"

"Well, there's a little stuffed panda on them and my campus ID, and—"

"Alright." The man disappeared back into the doorway and then came back. He tossed her something and Kagome's hand cupped automatically to receive her keys.

"Thank you." When she heard an answering grunt from the man disappearing into a back room she shrugged and returned to Sesshoumaru's car.

"You found them?" He asked as she slid into her seat.

"Mm-hm. Yes. Thank you." Kagome glanced his way just in time to see his small smile. "Thank you for driving me too."

"My pleasure," he murmured, merging back into traffic, heading towards her dorm.

Kagome watched the buildings pass, worrying her lip. Sesshoumaru seemed to have no regard for what happened the night before. Sneaking a glance at him, she wondered if he was pretending it had never happened at all. Or maybe it really wasn't a big deal for him. Did he—well, she _had_ instigated it. Was it her fault? Was there fault to be had?

Kagome winced as she suddenly bit her lip too hard.

The demon's head turned towards her suddenly, brining the car to a halt.

"I'm fine. Just bit my lip," she explained away.

"Mm. We're here."

Licking away the blood, she flashed him a smile, gathering herself. "Thanks again."

"Of course," he replied with that same mild smile and faint amusement in his unnatural eyes.

"I'll...see you for class," Kagome continued lamely as she stood hunched to see back into the car before she shut the door.

"Yes, make sure you're on time!"

"Sesshoumaru, when have I never _not_ been on time."

"When you've skipped."

She paused. "Fair enough. Don't worry. I'll be on time." With a final wave, she skipped up the steps and made her way up to her room.

"NOO!" Someone exclaimed, aghast, startling Kagome as she ruffled through her bag. "YOU DIDN'T."

"Katy?" Kagome looked at the other girl, her jaw hanging open.

"THE WALK OF SHAME!"

"What? Katy, what are you talking about?" Kagome hurried past her and quickly unlocked her room to sidle in.

"Na-uuh! You are NOT getting out of this one, my friend!" Katy blustered her way into the room after Kagome quickly shut the door behind her.

"Shhhee! Keep your voice down!" Her cheeks flamed as she put her bag down on her bed. "What are you talking about?"

"You were out with him all night?"

"I...spent the night at his house," Kagome muttered. "Apartment."

"YOU DIDN'T." Katy gaped.

"Yes! Yes I did, alright! We didn't sleep together though!" Kagome shot back, almost hysterical.

Katy stared at her and then broke her blank expression by laughing suddenly. "I'm shocked by you, Kagome!"

"Shocked? What? Why? Why do you..." She narrowed her eyes. "Stop laughing at me."

"Not laughing, doll, just glad!" Katy leaned forward and gave her a crushing squeeze before yawning widely. "You seem happier. And you're one lucky bitch for having snagged the most eligible bachelor in the entire country..."

Kagome forced a small laugh. "Um... sure... Well, I have to shower..."

"Right-o! Enjoy!" She pulled the door open with a wink. "I want all the details later."

And later she would get them. Kagome smiled and waved her out and then collapsed on her bed with a sigh before summoning the motivation for her much-needed shower.

* * *

Food. The smell of tasty food made his nose twitch as consciousness lifted him out of the dream world where the past had been present. What smelled so good? He passed it off as a dream, but as the smell grew stronger, he forced an eye open and threw back the covers. Stretching as he stood, he padded to the door and squinted into the bright kitchen, following his nose towards the smell.

"Good morning, sleepyhead."

His eyes took in the blushing girl at his kitchen table, the smell of freshly scrambled eggs and toast teasing his hungry stomach towards the table. "G'morning," he managed to mutter. "Wass'is?" Moving to the table, he accepted the fork as he walked by her.

"Breakfast," Kagome replied before enthusiastically taking another bite. "Mmm..." Even in last night's clothes, she was still lovely, he realised. Her smile and look of pleasure twitched feelings in him he hadn't had in a very very long time. She was pretty. He held affections for her.

"What?"

He blinked, shaking himself to get his tired mind back on track. "Ah...nothing," he excused. "Sorry. This is delicious." He took a bite and the flavours bloomed on his tongue, the taste of home-cooked food an unexpected joy. As was the flush of unexpected praise on her face.

"Thank you. You should probably restock your fridge though."

"Right..." Instant food was usually the most convenient, so his fridge was normally similarly untocked. He could cook, but was more and more frequently finding himself too lazy, and, like American culture dictated, was inclined to do it the easy way: eating out and frozen dinners. "Yes. Groceries." Perhaps he should get better about that. This all tasted so good. Downing the orange juice and shovelling in half the piece of toast, he noticed her watching him. "Something wro—" The automatic timer on his coffee maker chimed to interrupt him. "Ah." His gaze shifted to the machine, reminding him once again of some of the amazing contraptions humans created.

"What's that?

"Coffee. Want some?"

"No, thanks," she replied in a tone that said she didn't like coffee.

When it was ready, he was there waiting for it, mug at the ready. Pouring himself a cup, he downed half of it in the first gulp.

"Good morning," she said again as he set the mug down.

"Good morning?" Hadn't they had this conversation?

She giggled. "Yes. Are you still asleep without coffee?"

Taking in his own appearance for the first time, he replied, "Oh... Apparently." He was wearing only a pair of boxers and from the corner of his eyes he could see the fly-aways from his hair, undoubtedly horribly tangled from a rather restless night of poor sleep. "Why didn't you tell me to put something more on. I apologise for my nudity." He hadn't really expected her to say anything about it. She was too polite. She would just ignore it (as she had done) and move on. But she grinned.

"I thought it was kind of funny. You're quite... different in the morning." Her eyes danced with the gentle barb.

Sesshoumaru examined his nails. This was embarrassing. "We're all human..." He looked up at her, her eyes crinkling as her cheeks puffed out slightly with held-in laughter. "Something funny? You seem—"

And then the laughter erupted. He watched her mirth, waiting for the laughter to die down. It didn't.

"Oh. Honestly..." he sighed. "I know I'm not _that_ funny." Arching an eyebrow he continued, "You can stop now, you know." Leaning back and folding his arms, he glared at her, the laughter jabbing his ego more than he liked.

"You... Ha!"

When nothing more came after that he frowned. "You're quite mirthful this morning." And still nothing. "If there's a good joke, I'd like to hear it. Really, Kagome... I'm sure it wasn't _that _funny. You can stop laughing at me now."

She gasped and panted, wiping beneath her eyes, almost looking contrite. "Ah...Sorry... To hear those words from _you _of all people, Sesshoumaru... I didn't realise you were so domesticated." She was teasing him again.

"What?" He quickly thought back over what he said, ignoring her brilliant grin.

"You said, 'we're all human.'"

Staring at her blankly, he remembered the phrase that came effortlessly through his lips. His lips twitched into a semblance of a smile, probably looking more pathetic than it felt. "Ah... It seems I have... Turn of phrases... You know..." All of this human inundation had forced the semantics and mannerisms upon him.

He vaguely noticed the girl's discomfort as the silence dragged on.

"Sesshou—"

"I should get some clothes on," he said as he stood in one motion. His lack of proper clothing was suddenly awkward and out of place as if it had some statement to the mental state of vulnerability.

"Oh. Okay. I'll... clear the plates. I should probably get my keys and get home then..." Further hinting at the sudden awkwardness between them.

But Sesshoumaru nodded and then picked his way across the floor to his room. "I'll drive you," he said before slipping into his room to avoid any argument on the issue. Sesshoumaru quickly pulled a pair of blue jeans from a drawer and grabbed a t-shirt from the pile of clothes on his chair that he had yet to put away. Cleanliness? That was becoming an issue. His fastidiousness had been slowly slowly failing over the centuries. He frowned and took in his appearance. His hair was a mess. He took a brush to it, sighing at the time it took to make it straight and neat, but much too attached to actually cut it off. By the time he was back to the kitchen, Kagome had cleaned the dishes and was muttering her distaste over his coffee cup.

"You probably wouldn't like it black."

She gave a nervous flinch. "Ah! Sorry! I didn't mean—I'm not sick. It's fresh; sorry, I—"

He chuckled at her nervous rambling, still holding him to some standards of himself in the past. As he swept past the coffee table, he grabbed the amulet and dropped it over his head feeling the sudden damper again over his appearance.

"Wow. That's weird," she remarked, her eyes having followed him.

"Mm," he chose, not wanting to comment on it much more. "Are you ready to go?"

"Oh. Yes. I guess so. Yeah. My purse is by the door."

He headed that way, pausing with his back to her, hand hovering over the door knob. "Thank you."

"Hm? What for?"

"For making breakfast. You didn't have to. I appreciate it. The food was delicious. And, it seem, you are very good for the state of cleanliness of my apartment," he added to lighten the mood before he swept out the door and headed down to the parking garage. The two of them settled into the car, Sesshoumaru driving with practised distraction to the bar.

They were almost there when the girl blurted, "Um...sorry!"

"What for?" He knew the guilt had been weighing on her.

"For laughing at you so hard. I didn't mean, I mean, it really _wasn't_ that funny. I just... I don't know. I'm sorry."

A smile spread across his lips. He understood. She had been nervous. And the sight of him in his early, or, first waking, funk must have been entertaining, as well as his profession of aligning himself with humanity. "It's fine. My ego hasn't taken a bruising in a while. It is, I suppose, entertaining. From your perspective." Shrugging he continued, "Human colloquialisms aren't so bad. You knew what I meant."

"Yes. I did. I—"

"Would you like me—sorry. I interrupted. Would you like me to just wait here?" He slowed the car to a stop in front of the bar, pulling up next to the curb.

"That's fine. Yes. That's fine." She pushed the door open, and Sesshoumaru watched her disappear into the building, hips shifting back and forth as she walked.

He frowned as he considered the girl. Currently there was too little information and too many unknowns. He had explained the situation with Inu Yasha, and that certainly had ill effected the girl's emotional state. However, the two of them were comfortable with each other. This was, of course, because there were no pretences. He knew of her past, and she knew who he was and most of his past. It was just comfortable. Settling back into the leather seat he sighed. There was time to figure things out. If there was anything to figure. He yawned and looked over at the door, watching her come back out, a smile lighting her face.

"You found them?" He asked as the door opened and she got in.

"Mm-hm. Yes. Thank you. Thank you for driving me too.

"My pleasure," he replied absently as he pulled the car back into traffic. The campus buildings plodded by as thoughts began to whirl through his head. He could feel her eyes on him as he remembered the kiss they'd shared. It was true that it had been a while that he had been with a woman. But a small part of his heart told him that it was more than that. Well. He could wait and see. The only way to test the theory was to spend more time with the girl.

Blood.

His head whipped to Kagome as he pulled the car up against the curb in front of her building.

"I'm fine. Just bit my lip," she said quickly.

"Mm. We're here."

He watched her as her tongue flicked out to lick the blood from her lip bringing a sudden heat to his blood. And then his heart swelled with the brilliant smile that she gave him. "Thanks again."

"Of course," he countered, giving her a small smile to hide his reaction.

"I'll...see you for class," she said, seeming to fish for words to say to extend their time together. So he waited.

"Yes, make sure you're on time," he replied.

"Sesshoumaru, when have I never _not _been on time?"

"When you've skipped," he said, thinking of the days he'd marked her there when she'd been absent. Of course, that had partially been his own fault...

"Fair enough." She gave a small toss of her hair. "Don't worry. I'll be on time." She gave him a wave.

He watched her up the stairs and into her building before pulling away and heading back to his apartment. Tossing his keys onto the front hall table, Sesshoumaru lingered by the couch, closing his eyes to breathe in her scent. Perhaps... Just perhaps, despite their differences, he would woo her. Her bright smell like sunshine and flowers filled his nostrils with another inhale and decided he liked having her around. As a woman. As company. There were feelings there if nurtured properly. He smiled, opening his eyes. He would invite her again.


	12. Questions and Insecurities

"You know how weird this is?" Kagome commented, plopping onto his couch, watching him resettle his legs, one ankle atop the other.

"What's weird?"

"This. You. Us. Movie. Beer."

"Have you forgotten how to complete a sentence?" He threw a look in her direction.

"Whatever, Mr. Perfect. I only meant the fact that I'm sitting here in my time in your apartment, sitting on a modern couch that you own and drinking a beer while we're about to watch _300_. You'll like it by the way."

"How can you be so positive of that fact?"

"Because," she quipped. "I know you."

And that said it all really, Kagome thought. Her mind only half-focused on the film, it turned instead to their burgeoning friendship. After the movie they would relax and discuss the points of the film, finish their second beers, then talk about Inu Yasha and the past. As the pattern decreed. And when they were both sober again, he would drive her home like a gentleman. The next morning, Kagome would walk next door and discuss all the details with Katie as she'd promised, Katie insisting that Professor Inukami found Kagome wildly attractive and irresistible. Which, of course, Kagome found ridiculous, but she listened patiently anyway. Because that's what friends do.

"Kagome? Earth to Kagome..."

"Hm?" She turned and gave a small shriek of surprise to find the attractive face right next to hers. His golden eyes were focused on hers. He never wore the amulet while they were at his apartment once he found out how strange she thought it. At times like this, she was glad of that, even if he sometimes unnerved her.

"Miles away are we?"

"What? No. I'm right here."

A low laugh rumbled through his chest. "It's an expression, silly."

She turned up her nose. "What's that supposed to mean?" All of this casual teasing still set her on edge.

"You looked like you were deep in thought. Do you not want to watch the movie?" He met her eyes, and his expression bespoke only concern.

Giving pause to the thought of voicing questions that she wasn't sure she wanted answers to, Kagome forged ahead anyway. "Sesshoumaru, why do you invite me here?"

The question seemed to catch him by surprise. "What do you mean?"

Turning to face him fully, Kagome waited while he set the movie on pause. "Why do you invite me to your apartment?"

"Do you dislike passing time here with this Sesshoumaru?" He replied, slipping into the old-fashioned diction he only used, Kagome noticed, when he was uncomfortable. She tried to ignore the look of hurt that flashed through his golden eyes.

"Of course not!" She assured him quickly. "I was just wondering why me? Why do _you _want to spend time with me."

His expression softening, a smile crossed his lips briefly. "Because I enjoy it. Does one need a better reason?"

Kagome tried not to blush. "I g-guess not... I was just wondering why you'd want to spend time with me, when, you know there are people that you have more in common or-"

"Kagome, there is no one I have more in common with than you," he replied drily.

Kagome flushed again. "Well... Yeah, but..."

"Kagome," he interrupted, shifting on the couch to fully face her, "you are a charming, funny, intelligent young woman, and I have more in common with you than anyone in the world. I enjoy spending time with you. Do not worry about it. You are not monopolising my time. And if you were, I would not have it any other way. Would you like another beer?"

Katy's words were screaming through her mind. _He likes you!_ She dropped her eyes, shifting them over to her two-sips-till-empty beer. "Um, sure thank you, Sesshoumaru."

He gave her a smile and disappeared from her view into the kitchen. Bottles rattled as she heard him open the fridge, but she could only focus on what he'd said. It was true. They were the only two people on the planet who knew each other as well as another person could know another. Even her own family, Kagome realised, could not know all of what she'd been through and experienced. And that would be if she had told them everything. Which she hadn't. And Sesshoumaru had been there for most of the important stuff anyway. He'd been there for Naraku, and he'd been there for Inu Yasha when it was important. And when she couldn't.

But what was she to him? More importantly, what was _he _to _her_? But he was calling her name. "What?"

He smiled kindly. "You're obviously preoccupied. Would you like to finish the movie and talk about it?" He handed her the beer.

"No!" She barked a little too quickly. "Thank you, um. No, finishing the movie is fine. That's fine," she blabbered. She was NOT ready for talking about this to him. Definitely not ready for this conversation or the results. So she settled for trying for a reassuring smile. "Movie?" She prompted desperately.

Sesshoumaru shook his head. "Alright." Settling on the couch closer to her than before, he lifted the remote to press play. "You're sure?"

"Yes! Yes, I'm sure!"

The film began again, the screaming of dying Persian warriors filling the small apartment.

"You're right, by the way."

"Hm?" Kagome looked over at him.

"I do like this movie."

She smiled. "Good. I was hoping you would." They fell into their achieved companionable silence until the movie ended.

"So what did you think?" Kagome asked, stretching her arms up over her head. "Sesshoumaru?" She looked over at him, still staring at the screen. Scooting into his line of vision, she asked him again what he thought.

"Kagome!" He started, looking slightly disturbed and a little guilty.

"You okay?"

"Yes. Fine... What were you thinking about?"

"What?" She blinked at the non sequitur. "Me? What was it that had you so disturbed?" Kagome shot back, immediately regretting the return as Sesshoumaru seemed to clam up. Maybe _300_ hadn't been such a good decision after all.

"Nothing, nothing. It was a good movie." Kagome was sure the smile he gave was fake.

"Mm-hmm..." She yawned.

"Perhaps we should get you home..."

Taking the thought in for tasting, Kagome reluctantly nodded. Perhaps they both had way too much to think about to be good company for one another for the evening. "Sure. That sounds good, actually."

"I don't mean to kick you out, Kagome."

"No," she interrupted before he could say more. "That's fine. I'm tired anyway. God, this sounds awkward even to me..." She forced a laugh. "Sorry. No, I don't feel kicked out at all. It's fine."

His smile was real and relieved this time. "Good. Sorry all the same." The demon rose and grabbed his car keys, swinging them around his finger. "Let me drive you home. Same time next week?"

Grabbing her bag, Kagome returned his smile. "Sure. That's fine. Next time, you pick the movie."

"Movie night again?" Katy asked casually, exiting the bathroom.

Kagome gave her a tired smile. "Yeah. We watched _300_. I don't think he liked it so much."

"Really?" Katy followed Kagome into her room. "What guy _doesn't_ like _300_." She gasped loudly all of a sudden.

"Geeze! Katy! Don't do that to me!" Reaching down, Kagome retrieved her purse and set it on her desk.

"Kagome! Kagome! What if he's secretly gay!"

Seeing her horrified expression, Kagome just had to laugh. "I can promise you he's not."

"Oh?" How was it she could look so much like a satisfied cat? "And how could you possibly do that? Unless... you know. There's stuff you haven't been telling me, madame seduction."

"No! I haven't said—I mean I haven't not told you anything!" Letting out a groan of frustration, Kagome threw her hands up in the air. "There isn't anything! And now you've got me all confused!"

"Confused? Why?"

"Because now I'm reading into his every action and I'm getting all nervous about everything," Kagome babbled. "I can't tell if it's because of what you said or if there are actually feelings there! And even if there are, it doesn't really matter, because I don't think he's in love with me! …..what. What? Why are you smiling at me?"

"Aww... My little girl's gone and grown up on me."

"Oh stop it," she replied tersely.

Inviting herself to Kagome's bed, Katy fixed her with a look that made Kagome a bit nervous. "_My_ advice..."

Kagome waited.

"_My_ advice slash input, opinion, view-point, et cetera ad nauseum..."

"Get to the point, Katy!"

The girl grinned. "I'm of the firm belief that Professor Inukami likes you. There's no other reason he would invite _you_, a student, to his apartment to watch movies on a regular basis."

"Not even if we share similar experiences in our past?"

"What does that mean?" Katy pounced on the comment, afresh with interest.

"Well..." Kagome already regretted the comment. "I just mean, if two people share similar experiences in the past, that can be a basis for friendship and companionship, right?"

"Yes..." Katy eyed her. "Not sure what you're getting at yet, but that can be the _basis_ for friendship, as you said, but by this point, it's become something more.

Biting at her lip, Kagome thought back to all of their interactions. Friendship? Or something more? "Aaaugh! This is so frustrating!"

Katy laughed, spreading her hands dramatically. "As are the ways of love, grasshopper."

"Ugh. Get out."

"There are ways of testing these theories," the girl said, examining her nails with a bored expression as she stood.

"Explain."

Settling herself once more, Katy smiled mischievously. "Very well then. The next time you go to his place to see a movie, wear skimpy clothing."

"What?"

"It'll first attract attention to your sex appeal, if he doesn't already notice. Second, let me know before you go so I can do your make-up."

"Katy..."

"It'll be very subtle but dramatic, highlighting your best features. I promise." She held up a hand as if that were proof of her honesty. "Then, try to touch him as much as possible."

"But—I..."

"In casual ways. Touch hands. Touch his arm. Shoulder. Thigh—the middle though. Be careful not to go too high. Never past the middle. Knees are fine. Hair. Oh god, if you can touch his hair..."

"Be careful you don't drool, Katy..." Kagome commented.

"Mm. Please touch his hair and then come back and tell me how soft it is? Please please please?"

Kagome laughed. "Okay! Okay! I'll do my best..."

"Good. Next—oh yeah. When he picks out a movie—are you afraid of scary movies?"

"Um,..." Real life is much scarier. "Not really?"

"Well, then pretend to be. Or something. If he chooses a scary movie, he will want you to cling to him during the scary parts."

"Katy, this all sounds like stuff that works only in movies. Did you get this all out of a magazine or something?"

"I'm telling you, it'll work."

"Another thing, you know how you always bite your lip?"

"I do?"

"Oh great. Now you'll be self-conscious about it. Well anyway. Keep doing it. It'll attract his attention to them. It'll make him want to kiss you."

"Kiss me! What if I don't want him to kiss me!" Kagome panicked.

"You do. Trust me you do. And even if you don't, you do, because then you can come back and tell me how it was. Because I _need_ to know. Understand."

Staring at her dolefully, Kagome nodded. "Yes, Ma'am." Straightening, Kagome sighed. "So what's all of this supposed to get me."

Katy shrugged evasively. "You'll figure it out when you see it. Or experience it."

"This does not sound good."

"Just promise me, Kagome, that you'll tell me the next time you're going, okay?"

"It'll be next Saturday night at seven."

Katy nodded. "Good. I'll be aknockin' at your door at six."

* * *

"You know how weird this is?"

"What's weird?" Sesshoumaru replied as Kagome made herself comfortable on the couch.

"This. You. Us. Movie. Beer."

"Have you forgotten how to complete a sentence?" He glanced at her, trying to discern the meaning behind her one-word sentences.

Kagome scrunched her nose up. "Whatever, Mr. Perfect. I only meant the fact that I'm sitting here in my time in your apartment, sitting on a modern couch that you own and drinking a beer while we're about to watch _300_. You'll like it by the way."

"How can you be so positive of that fact?" He asked dryly.

"Because," she quipped with a smug expression. "I know you."

Sesshoumaru gave a mental laugh and shook his head. It was mostly true, though. He pressed play and the opening credits started to roll. He remembered the days of 35 millimetre film and the ancient projectors they'd used to play movies. He remembered the days of films with no sound. Before "talkies." He smiled. It was so fun in those days. He glanced sideways at the girl who was obviously in her own little world. Leaning towards her, he waited for her attention. Leaning forward even more when he didn't get it, he resorted to vocal tactics. "Kagome? Earth to Kagome..."

"Hm?" She shrieked as if he had snuck up on her, making his ears ring.

"Miles away are we?"

"What? No. I'm right here." She crossed her arms petulantly and a light blush rose to her cheeks.

A low laugh rumbled through his chest. "It's an expression, silly."

She turned up her nose. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Sesshoumaru almost laughed. "You looked like you were deep in thought. Do you not want to watch the movie?" Gazing into her blue eyes, he sought her hesitation, unsure of what he'd find in them.

"Sesshoumaru, why do you invite me here?" The answer was not one that he'd expected.

"What do you mean?" He countered to give himself time to think of an appropriate response. He heard her move on the couch while he lifted the remote to pause the movie. This was important to her, he could tell. It wouldn't do to have King Leonidas giving monologues in the background.

"Why do you invite me to your apartment?" She fiddled with her hands, eyes downcast.

His spine stiffened as he pulled back, still watching her carefully. "Do you dislike passing time here with this Sesshoumaru?" What did this mean to her? Did she not want to be here?

"Of course not!" She assured him quickly. "I was just wondering why me? Why do _you _want to spend time with me."

"Because I enjoy it. Does one need a better reason?" He convinced her, reassured that she didn't think he was using her. He did enjoy her company. He enjoyed her company for more reasons than he should probably admit to her at this point.

"I g-guess not... I was just wondering why you'd want to spend time with me, when, you know there are people that you have more in common or-"

"Kagome, there is no one I have more in common with than you," Sesshoumaru broke her off. The things that they'd shared. There was no one else for him but her with whom he could form such a connection.

The girl flushed. "Well... Yeah, but..." He obviously needed to set her straight.

"Kagome," he interrupted, shifting on the couch to fully face her, "you are a charming, funny, intelligent young woman, and I have more in common with you than anyone in the world. I enjoy spending time with you. Do not worry about it. You are not monopolising my time. And if you were, I would not have it any other way. Would you like another beer?"

His eyes searched her face for answers again, but it seemed to him that his words had taken care of her misgivings for the time being. "Um, sure thank you, Sesshoumaru."

He gave her a smile and then rose from the couch to pad noiselessly into the kitchen. Pulling another beer out of the fridge, he flipped the cap off of her beer before doing the same to his own. When he returned, she was still staring into space on the couch. "Kagome." She was too lost in thought to hear him. "Kagome!"

"What?"  
He smiled kindly. "You're obviously preoccupied. Would you like to finish the movie and talk about it?" He handed her the beer. Perhaps tonight was not a good night.  
"No!" Kagome seemed to realise that she'd been a little too over-eager. "Thank you, um. No, finishing the movie is fine. That's fine," she blabbered. He watched her, wishing he could see a ticker tape of her thoughts. There was obviously something going on in that brain of hers. Something she wasn't ready to deal with vocally. "Movie?" Her expression read desperation, so Sesshoumaru nodded.  
"Alright." He scooted a little closer to her, pressing 'play' on the remote. He gave her one last chance. "You're sure?"

"Yes! Yes, I'm sure!"

The sounds of battle filled his apartment.

"You're right, by the way," he said casually.

"Hm?" Kagome looked over at him.

"I do like this movie."

She smiled. "Good. I was hoping you would." She fell silent, leaving Sesshoumaru to do the same until the film ended.

"So what did you think?" Sesshoumaru heard the words but they didn't register as he watched the end credits scroll by. Goosebumps raised on his arms so that he curled them against his torso. He did like the movie, but it cut a little bit too close to home. The ending scene gave him chills, remembering his own regrets and unfinished business and of his own people who were strong and brave and fought to the end. He thought of his father. "Sesshoumaru?" It was his name again. He hadn't thought of his father in ages. In decades. The way that he thought of him now. He remembered his last battle, of Izayoi, his misunderstanding of his father's love for the human woman and the child that they begot. His half-brother. Inu Yasha would have loved this movie.

"What did you think?"

"Kagome!" He nearly jumped out of his skin when the girl's face intruded on his direct line of sight.

"You okay?"

"Yes. Fine... What were you thinking about?" He hoped to change the subject quickly. This movie brought back all of those old feelings and hurts and emotions.

"What? Me? What was it that had you so disturbed?" She retorted.

His smile felt tight and fake even to him. "Nothing, nothing. It was a good movie." He couldn't talk about it even still.

"Mm-hmm..." She yawned.

"Perhaps we should get you home..." The suggestion was less than casual. There were some things in the past that even she could not assuage.

She nodded, looking hurt. "Sure. That sounds good, actually."

"I don't mean to kick you out, Kagome," he began, kicking himself mentally for being a fool.

"No, that's fine. I'm tired anyway. God, this sounds awkward even to me..." She forced a laugh. "Sorry. No, I don't feel kicked out at all. It's fine."

"Good. Sorry all the same." With a real smile, he rose and snagged his car keys from the table in the hall, spinning them around his finger. "Let me drive you home. Same time next week?"

He waited while she grabbed her bag. "Sure. That's fine. Next time, you pick the movie."

Watching her skip up the stairs into her building, Sesshoumaru hesitated outside while the car idled. Frowning, he waited until he saw a light flick on in the building. The girl's silhouette appeared in the window, and Sesshoumaru waited a moment longer before deciding that it was time to head home.

Dumping his keys on the counter and kicking off his shoes, he flopped himself onto the couch, inhaling deeply. It still smelled of her. Closing his eyes, he pictured her smile, Inu Yasha's face coming unbidden to his mind. Opening his eyes, the image vanished. A fresh beer from the fridge in his hands, Sesshoumaru pulled out some books from the shelf, grabbing the photo album hidden behind. He smiled softly at some of the early pictures taken of his brother. Inu Yasha had been fascinated by the camera and had had so many pictures of himself taken. He would cover his ears and pose while the camera recorded his image. He collected the darned things like a modern child would collect baseball cards. As a result, Sesshoumaru had a nice collection of his pictures of his brother. Most were stiff portraits, but as he came to love the process more and more, the images turned silly. And when the process became faster, Inu Yasha would make funny faces at the last moment.

Chuckling at the photo Inu Yasha had made him take with him, Sesshoumaru sipped at his beer. It had been one of the only things that could cheer him up, what with Kagome not being around. Until not even that could cheer him any longer. The last picture Inu Yasha had taken was one with Sesshoumaru. He had been much older, the white hair not being merely his natural colour.

_"Inu Yasha."_

_ "Sesshoumaru, what do you want?" The hanyou rolled away from him on his futon._

_ "I've brought a camera."_

_ "Keh," he muttered, despite the fact that his ears twitched with interest._

_ "Would you care for a photo?"_

_ "With you? Why would I care to do that?"_

_ "Because. I'm your brother, and..." He felt awkward saying it, but he knew he must. "I would like a picture with you. As a memento."_

_ This time Inu Yasha did turn to face him. "What?"_

_ Meeting his gaze, Sesshoumaru waited. Inu Yasha was sure to be interested. _

_ His eyes were sad, but a smirk curled his lips anyway. "I'm an old man, Sesshoumaru. Why would you want a photo with me now, of all times?"_

_ "Because," Sesshoumaru replied, kneeling next to his brother. "We have not taken a photo in a long time together. And I would like one. Indulge this Sesshoumaru's selfish request of his brother?"_

_ A heavy sigh came from the lips of the hanyou. "Sesshoumaru, what's with the formality? What's this all about?"_

_ "A photo, brother?"_

_ Sighing again, Inu Yasha nodded. "Very well."_

_ "Prepare yourself then." Sesshoumaru left to signal the photographer to prepare his equipment. He himself was dressed in his finest. The last time, Sesshoumaru had not been prepared, but Inu Yasha had been insistent. So they had taken the photo. This time, he was prepared._

_ Sesshoumaru turned as Inu Yasha came out of the hut. "I'm ready..."_

_ "Ah, even a mutt can clean himself."_

_ "Shut up, bastard," his half-brother muttered._

_ Allowing himself a rare smile, Sesshoumaru flicked his brother's ear._

_ "Hey! Watch it!" Inu Yasha spun on him, swatting his hand away._

_ Little had Sesshoumaru known at the time, but the photographer had taken a picture of the moment, catching Sesshoumaru's smile and Inu Yasha's expression of embarrassed surprise. The second photo they'd taken standing side by side, brothers, Sesshoumaru pleased with the arrangement, Inu Yasha's expression more of regret and painful wistfulness. But they had taken the photo. Sesshoumaru returned later with a copy of the second photo for his brother, but Inu Yasha was already worse, sunk even deeper into depression than previously._

Sesshoumaru regretted not showing the first photo to his brother. Running a finger over the protective covering of the photo, he wondered of showing the photo to Kagome. She would enjoy it. He smiled at the memories, fresh in his mind. He should have showed Inu Yasha.

He would have known what to do. He knew Kagome. He would have known what to do.

Considering the girl, Sesshoumaru longed for his brother's experienced council on the matter. Guilt bloomed sharply in his heart. Was it right of him to "take" the girl from his brother?

"Tsk." That was just silliness. His brother, as much as it pained him to think about it, was dead. He was a mere memory—though much more fresh in Kagome's mind than his own. Biting a nail, he remembered something Yasha had told him once.

_"Hey. If you ever see, 'Gome. You know. In the future. Since you'll... make it 'til then—"_

_ "Inu Yasha—"_

_ "Nah, just listen, you stupid idiot. Just listen for once." His voice rasped with old age. "If you ever see her. Don't _look_ for her, but if you do happen to meet, say 'hi,' and tell her I missed her. I always loved her. But I want her to be happy. So tell her not to hook up with that Hojo guy. He's a fucking wimp and no good for her." A fit of coughing interrupted him. "It stinks, you know. You still looking all young and stuff. Even when you're older than me."_

_ "The curse of humanity," Sesshoumaru murmured in response, avoiding his brother's eyes._

_ "Yeah, well. Just tell,a'right?"_

_ "I will tell her, Inu Yasha."_

"I guess it's time to make good on that promise..." He murmured aloud, staring at the photo. "Would you approve of my affection, Inu Yasha? Would you, knowing that I would care for her every need? What would your answer be?"


	13. The Great Seduction

_Note: I don't own _P.S. I Love You. _Since it's kind of integral to this chapter, here's a little short (hopefully spoiler-free) synopsis in case you haven't seen it or haven't seen it in a while and need a refresher. Holly and Gerry are married, but Gerry dies a short while later, leaving a devastated Holly. But he does leave her letters and tokens that will come to her in a variety of ways. He's planned them out ahead of time so they'll get to her on important days and stuff like that. One of the things that he planned is a trip to Ireland for her and her two girl-friends. So they go. Holly runs into a guy that she likes there, William. It turns out that William was a good friend of Gerry. Though she doesn't learn this until after she sleeps with him. And then I won't spoil the ending in case you want to (which you should) watch it. I highly recommend it!_

_

* * *

_

When Kagome opened the door, Katy was standing there armed to the teeth with cosmetic items. "Oh geeze. Why did I agree to this," Kagome moaned, but nevertheless, stepping aside to let her friend in.

"Time to get down to business—is that what you're wearing?"

Kagome looked down at her outfit. Shorts and a t-shirt. "This isn't 'skimpy' enough?"

Katy snorted. "No." She bee-lined to Kagome's drawers and rifled through her clothing until she found a cute cami and tossed it to the other girl. "Put that on."

"I only wear this under something..."

Katy's grin was positively evil. "Which is why it's 'skimpy' when you don't."

"Turn around," Kagome grumbled as she slipped the t-shirt off and pulled the camisole over her head. "I feel naked..."

"Good! Now. Make-up. Go ahead and take a seat on your bed," Katy ordered, pulling over her desk chair and plopping herself onto it. "You just stay quiet and let me do all the work."

Kagome sighed and closed her eyes, playing the willing doll to Katy's ministrations. This gave her ample time to recollect her thoughts. She'd spent a lot of time reflecting on the nature of her relationship with Sesshoumaru. Sitting in class, she found she spent more time memorising his new face and the new softness and kindness she found there. Of course, having lived with and among humans for the past five hundred or so years, he would be changed. His eyes were no longer so cold or disdainful. And when he looked at her sometimes, she could plainly see the affection there. But it wasn't love. Katy's prediction that the former demon lord loved her had to be false. Just because they shared a past didn't automatically mean that Sesshoumaru could, or _should_, love her.

"Kagome. Stop scowling."

"Sorry..." And even if she did love Sesshoumaru—which! She wasn't sure that she did at this point, the idea of being in love was frequently a lot more exciting than the actual process, as Kagome had discovered the hard way. Inu Yasha's face flashed in her mind, making her feel guilty. Love was... love was easy to forge, sometimes easy to maintain, but once true understanding set in, it was harder to maintain that love and keep it strong. Flaws sometimes got in the way of love, as well as baggage. Sesshoumaru and Kagome both had plenty of baggage. But perhaps... perhaps because they _shared_ part of that baggage already, it wouldn't be so hard. There was the possibility of a relationship, but Kagome wasn't sure that she wanted it. Even if she didn't, if she did find a man to marry, how would he believe her? How would her past sound to him? The rantings of a crazy woman? How easily he would be driven away. Sesshoumaru wouldn't?

"Done! And stop sighing like an old woman!"

But then again, Kagome opened her eyes, it sounded like she was just settling for Sesshoumaru. "Thanks." And he deserved more than a woman to "settle" for him.

"Go look in the mirror and run a brush through your hair. It looks cute how it is. Though you could ruffle your hands through it to give it a bit of a messier look."

Kagome obeyed without thinking, hardly recognising herself in the mirror. "My goodness. What did you do?"

"You don't like it?" Katy hurried to her side.

"No... it's not that... I look... wow."

Smiling smugly, her friend through an arm around her shoulders. "That's because, my lovely, you don't realise your own potential! You're really pretty!"

She blushed. "Thanks..."

"Say... Are you good at playing coy?"  
"Coy?"

"Yeah... You know, kinda sexy and shy without seeming too whorish?"

Kagome blinked at her. How could you be all of these things at the same time?

"Right. Just stick with what I told you, yeah? Need a refresher? The lip-bite thing, small touches?"

Kagome nodded, nervousness suddenly flaring up in her stomach. "Y-yeah..."

"Don't be nervous. Just make it natural, right?" Katy lifted a hand and touched her shoulder. She laughed at the weird look Kagome gave her. "Like that, see?"

"O-oh. Okay..." She jumped suddenly when her phone went off. "Oh! Hello? Sesshoumaru! Hi! You're here? Oh! Okay, so sorry! I'll be down in just a moment! See you soon!" Dropping the phone in her purse, Kagome rushed around, slipping some shoes on, Katy grabbing her wrist.

"Ah-ah. Not your flip-flops; wear these." She handed her a pair of low heels. "They'll show off your great legs!"

Kagome blushed again. "Great legs... He's seen enough of those," she muttered.

"What!"

"Never mind! I have to go!"

"You're off to a great start!" Katy gave her a thumbs up.

"That means you have to leave my room so I can lock the door!"

"Oh! Right! Sorry!" The girl followed her out and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Good luck!"

"Wha—!"

Katy laughed. "Just to give you a light blush when you see him tonight!"

Kagome threw up a hand and then sped downstairs and out of the building to Sesshoumaru's waiting car. "Hi! So sorry I made you wait—my friend, Katy..."

Sesshoumaru's warm smile and smooth laugh greeted her. "Don't worry about it, Kagome. I've only been waiting less than a minute."

Sighing in relief, Kagome relaxed into the seat, perching her bag between her knees on the seat to buckle herself in. "So um..." Kagome began at the same time as Sesshoumaru. She laughed, blushing. God, why was this so awkward? It's not like they hadn't done it before? And why did that suddenly carry more than one meaning? She shifted her attention to the man in the car. "Go ahead!"

"You look nice," he offered.

"Ah, thanks..." She searched for an excuse for her clothing. "It was... hot... in the dorms," she finished lamely.

A small smile quirked his lips.

"So did you pick a movie?"

"I did..."

"Which one?" Kagome asked, hating having to ask more questions to get to an answer.

Sesshoumaru merely smiled at her, the secret bringing joy to his eyes. "Not. Telling."

Kagome narrowed her eyes, reassessing this man. Did she really know him then? Lifting her chin, she folded her arms. "Fine." His low chuckle reached her ears, but Kagome knew she wouldn't win. So she settled for being silent. So much for Katy's theory. No scary movie.

But then, a small voice countered, what if he knows that you wouldn't be scared by scary movies? And that it would be embarrassing for you to cling to him?

Shaking her head, Kagome sighed.

"Something on your mind?"

"No." She looked over at him. "Yes. But not that you can help with."

"Mm. I know the feeling."

There was silence again, but, thankfully, it didn't last long as they arrived at Sesshoumaru's apartment complex.

"Why do you live in places like this?" Kagome asked as they headed up the stairs to his place.

"Beg pardon?"

"You know. I'm sure you have a lot of money stored up and stuff, right?" Wow, that was rude. She blinked. "Wow. Sorry! That was rude of me. I was just curious..."

"I know," Sesshoumaru replied mildly, fitting his key into the lock. "It's secure, and affordable on a professor's salary. That's why."

That still didn't make much sense.

"Besides," he stood aside to let her in "I can't very well live in a mansion and not attract attention."

You always attract attention... "Do you have houses all over the world?"

"Mm, no. Just one or two."

"In Japan?" She took off her shoes and set her bag on the kitchen table before pulling out two beers from his refrigerator.

"One in Japan," he murmured, pulling a DVD out of his briefcase and walking into the main area to set it up on the TV.

"And the other?" _Little touches._ Kagome paused, choosing to walk in front of him to sit on the couch instead of around. Setting the beers on coasters on the table, she hesitated and let her fingers brush his knee on the way back to her lap. His face showed no change.

"Quite a curious cat you are," he evaded, amusement laced into his voice.

"Sorry, am I prying?" She turned a bright smile on him in hopes of making him talk. To her surprise, it worked.

"No, you're fine. My other place is in Canada."

"Canada?"

"Yes. No one asks questions and there is a lot of space with big animals."

Dawning bloomed. "Aaah. I understand."

His smile was kind and warm. "Yes. It's convenient and comfortable. Shall we start the movie?"

"What are we watching? Will you answer me now?" Kagome leaned forward, perching her hands on his knee. This seemed to make him pause, but only for a moment. A smile crossed his lips.

"We're watching _P.S. I Love You_."

"O-oh." Kagome leaned back, her cheeks flushing. A hidden message? She bit down on her lip, cursing Katy for bringing her attention to the nervous habit. In the past week, Kagome had counted over 100 times that she had done it. And that didn't count the times that she hadn't noticed—she'd started counting on Monday.

"Have you seen it before?"

Kagome shook her head. "Have you?"

"I haven't. One of my co-workers had said it was a good movie to watch."

"Mm. Well." She picked up the remote from his hand, allowing their skin to touch, smiling in what she assumed was a coquettish manner and pressed play. "Let's get started yes?"

"Of course." He lifted his beer to his lips, eyeing her as he took a sip.

Kagome bit her lip to keep from smiling. Was this working?

"What are you doing?" Kagome exclaimed, grabbing Sesshoumaru's arm in distress.

His brow furrowed and eyes wide, Sesshoumaru's mouth moved like it was going to say something, but no words came out.

"Why are we pausing?"

"B-bathroom...?" He stuttered, appearing shell-shocked.

"O-oh..." Kagome's face flamed up. "S-sorry... I... I was just... so involved." She wiped the tears from her cheeks. "Go ahead!"

His face, still wearing a shocked expression, disappeared down the hall to the bathroom. Kagome waited until she heard the door click shut before hunching over, dropping her face into her hands, and crying. Why did he pick this one! This was horrible! Stop crying! She had to stop crying! This was horribly embarrassing and awful to be crying in front of him like this. Her make-up was probably destroyed. She grabbed another tissue. Lifting her head, Kagome blew her nose and wiped away the smeared make-up. This wouldn't do at all. What a horribly sad movie! But... it was charming and hilarious as well... She had never found herself laughing and crying so hard alternately during a film. A deep breath steadied her even while the tears still flooded her eyes. Maybe because it reminded her so much of her relationship with Inu Yasha. He was gone, but things still reminded her of him every day. He hadn't left her any messages like Gerry had for Holly.

"Kagome?"

Her head snapped up at the sound of Sesshoumaru's voice. She opened her mouth to say something, but her words and excuses froze before leaving her lips. He wasn't unaffected by the movie either. Had he cried? Her heart jumped in her chest. Sesshoumaru, crying! Her mouth felt dry. "Sess..." She quickly filled her mouth with the bottle of beer to stop herself from saying anything stupid.

He gave a little laugh and then sat down on the couch next to her. Taking the bottle from her hands, he placed it on the table and took her hands in his own. "Do you want to stop watching this one?"

"NO! I mean... No, no, we have to finish it! I _have_ to see how it ends!" Kagome curled her hands around what they could reach of his, gripping tightly. "Are _you_ ready?"

The smile lied. She was sure of it. "Yes. Of course. I'll play and then get another beer, if that's fine."

"You'll miss it!"

"I can still see from the kitchen." Then his warmth was gone and the movie was playing.

Kagome was quickly sucked into the emotional roller coaster, waiting with bated breath to see how everything would be resolved with Gerry, Holly, and William. When Sesshoumaru finally returned, she snagged his hand, holding onto it tightly until the end of the film, only letting go to wipe the tears from her cheeks.

As the end credits began to roll, Kagome let out a deep breath, feeling like she had finally been wrung dry.

"What did you think?" Sesshoumaru asked, his voice mild and soft, wafting into her thoughts unobtrusively.

"Oh, it was wonderful..."

"Wonderful? Despite the fact that you were crying the whole time and squeezing my hand?"

"Oh no! I'm so sorry!" Kagome almost flung his hand away, hesitantly patting it as if to smooth away the red imprint from her hand.

Sesshoumaru laughed instead. "I don't understand, but I'm glad you liked it." He smiled at her as if thinking and then stretched out his hand to wipe the tears from her cheeks.

Kagome blushed. "It was so good, but also so sad. But it was definitely worth watching. It was a good choice."

The inuyoukai looked pleased, leaning in towards her. "Thank you. I hadn't realised that it would be so emotional."

Close, so close. He was so close. "Yes... It was that..." Close close closeclosecloseclose...!

"I didn't mean to make you cry so much..." His lips fluttered against hers. "I really can't take it, you know..."

Frozen by shock and emotional overload, Kagome waited for the alluring man to make his next move. When it seemed to take aeons for his lips to close over hers, she could take it no longer and closed the remaining centimetres of her own volition. She watched as his eyes widened with shock, but didn't have enough brain power to formulate the next thoughts because Sesshoumaru had snaked a hand around the back of her head, his other arm curling around her, pulling her lips tighter against his.

And then she needed to breathe. Kagome pulled back from his kiss, lifting her eyes to meet his warm golden ones. Oh had he changed... She took a deep breath, not breaking eye-contact and then, before his eyes could ask the question, lifted a hand to his cheek, tracing the markings before leaning in for a short chaste kiss.

The smile that spread across his lips was breath-taking, just as the deep chuckle gave her chills that weren't from being cold.

"Kagome..."

Her heart beat fast. She closed her eyes. Leaned against his chest. She smiled. His was beating fast too.

* * *

Lying awake as the small clock in the front hall chimed 3:45, Sesshoumaru wished, not for the first time, a confidant. Anyone. Well. Not anyone. Kagome was his greatest confidant, but with this problem, she was, unfortunately, the _last_ person that he could consult. He sighed for seemingly the hundredth time. And then rolled over. Again. Muttering a curse that there would be no sleep this night, he got up and padded to the balcony, sliding the door open. The night air held just a bit of chill to it, but Sesshoumaru welcomed it. He looked at the sleeping city, breathing out thoughts of self-preservation. In the end, they did not weigh out over the sudden wander-lust. So he leapt off the rail of the balcony on to the roof of the neighbouring building. Stretching his legs, he let the adrenaline fuel his speed as he leapt across the buildings towards the surrounding farm land and corn fields. There was no use in tempting the fates, so he sped through the tall stalks that were nearing their harvest time, bare feet light against the damp earth. When he reached the edges of the campus farm-land, Sesshoumaru stopped, not even breathing heavily. Light lit the east horizon, so he sat and waited for the first signs of the dawn to rise, desperately wishing for his brother's crass but piercing advice. In his old age, Inu Yasha had gained quite a bit of wisdom. Despite the fact that he would never have admitted it, Sesshoumaru had valued that wisdom, coming to appreciate his brother's worth and insight.

The sun poked it's head over the tips of the tasselled corn and Sesshoumaru deemed it time to return to his apartment before he would be noticed by the neighbours.

He showered upon returning and was finally allowed sleep by his subconscious.

Sleep was neither restful nor easy as old memories of his brother and the girl haunted his memories. But by the time Monday morning arrived, Sesshoumaru was rested enough that he stumbled into the office.

In the middle of a paper, he set it down, looking over at one of his female co-workers. "Carol."

The woman looked up in surprise. "Professor Inukami?"

"I..." He frowned. He needed a movie for this coming Friday. "What is a good movie that you would suggest watching with a female acquaintance." Acquaintance? Was that what Kagome was? He frowned, completely missing Carol's answer. Putting on a warm smile, he tried again. "Sorry. I spaced out a moment. What was your suggestion?"

The woman blushed and laughed. "You must really be out of it. Tired?"

"Mm. Yes. Long weekend."

"Well, if you're looking for something your female friend would like, there are always the classic chick-flicks like _The Notebook_, _Dirty Dancing_, _Mona Lisa Smile_, _Moulin Rouge_, _Love Actually_... Um. One of my favourites that I just rewatched recently is _P.S. I Love You_. That one's really charming. I've yet to meet a woman that hasn't liked it."

Thinking it over quickly, Sesshoumaru nodded. "Okay. Thank you very much for your help."

"Of course! Hope you two have fun!" Carol said with a bright smile that didn't hide her thoughts of what the evening might contain.

Shaking his head, Sesshoumaru returned to his papers, shoving everything into his brief case before he ran off to teach class. The high points of teaching were quickly becoming, much to his regret, seeing Kagome. It was horrible really. Seeing her but not really _seeing_ her, he could only deal with her in a professional professor-student manner. This prevented any and all kind smiles or special treatment. He refused to give her any more leeway in class. She had to earn her grade, just as any of the other students. Katy, he had noticed, did not miss a thing, but continued to stare at him with hearts in her eyes. Instead of open admiration, however, it seemed that she was pouring her energy into the relationship between himself and Kagome. He wasn't sure how much she told the other girl outside of class, but he was sure—what with the notes that she and Kagome passed back and forth, that it was a fair amount. Kagome was always blushing, thinking he didn't noticed. He did.

The week thusly passed, long and torturous, fate waving the girl in front of his face all week long while sending reminders of the past to cut off all roads forward.

The end result was a very frustrated demon. He had visited the forest preserve every night that week, coming home to collapse into his bed, only to rise a weary being the next morning. And do the same all over again.

Thursday afternoon, Sesshoumaru finished his classes and left as soon as possible after a hasty goodbye to his office companions. He had to restock his refrigerator with human-appropriate food, or rather, Kagome-appropriate food. He also had to find the movie somewhere. _P.S. I Love You_. The school library did not have it in. He had checked yesterday. Calling around, he discovered that the local movie rental place had closed and that one of the copies at the public library was checked out, the other was in for repairs. Scowling as he set down the phone, he resorted to going to the local Walmart and purchasing the darned thing. Luckily, he was able to make it a one-stop shop, picking up the film as well as some of the groceries that he had been out of, as well as ones that Kagome might like. Thinking that he was finished for the afternoon, Sesshoumaru put the groceries away after he arrived home and trudged towards his bedroom to take a nap (hopefully) and then run in the middle of the night. Almost tripping over a pile of clothes, however, he realised that his apartment was quite a mess. While Kagome probably wouldn't comment, Sesshoumaru groaned at the thought of cleaning it. It was only right.

He did leave the photos out to remind himself that he should show them to Kagome and share th stories. She would like that.

Friday finally rolled around and Sesshoumaru found himself relaxing at the thought of seeing Kagome. His car parked in front of Kagome's dorm building, he pulled out his cell, dialing her number.

"Kagome."

"Oh! Hello? Sesshoumaru! Hi!"

"I'm here." Duh. "Out front. When you're ready."

"You're here? Oh! Okay, so sorry!"

"That's fine. I'm a bit early."

"I'll be down in just a moment! I'll see you soon!"

"See you soon." See you soon... He chuckled. The girl was so scatter-brained sometimes. While he waited, Sesshoumaru settled for watching college students walking by. Groups of girls here, couples there, the occasional loaner, the fast-paced walker, the runners... Kagome finally burst out of the building, hurrying down the stairs and over to his car. He was stunned by her outfit. She was a gorgeous young woman. He unlocked the doors just before she reached it and slid into the seat.

"Hi! So sorry I made you wait—my friend, Katy..." She trailed off, no excuses at the ready.

He chuckled. "Don't worry about it, Kagome. I've only been waiting less than a minute." Not_ quite _true, but it wouldn't hurt to let her know that. It had actually been closer to six minutes. Not that he had counted...

The girl sighed back into the seat however, buckling herself. Sesshoumaru waited for the click before merging into traffic and heading to his apartment. Something to say... "So um..." He broke off as Kagome began speaking at the same time.

She laughed and flushed before saying, "Go ahead!"

How embarrassing. "You look nice," he complimented. It was really an understatement. Her cami was low and did a lot to hint and enough to just barely hide. Her jeans clung to her long legs like a second skin and the heels she was wearing only served to make them seem longer.

"Ah, thanks... It was... hot...in the dorms."

He barely restrained himself from laughing. This was obviously the influence of Katy. Kagome would never have gone with this choice on her own. He had to admit that it looked incredible. She was flushed and sexy and positively inviting. And she was obviously lying to cover it. But he didn't mind this time.

"So did you pick a movie?" she was asking.

"I did," he answered simply.

"Which one?" She asked.

"Not telling," he replied with a smile, deciding to tease her for teasing him with such an outfit.

She glared at him, obviously wanting to ask again through pride forbade it. So she seemed to settle for folding her arms across her chest which was nicely uncovered and covered by the cami, not realising how it drew his eye. "Fine."

He laughed to himself, settling into his own thoughts. He would be hard-pressed to not try something tonight. The mood. It would all depend on the mood. He wanted her, Sesshoumaru realised. It wasn't just their link. The girl was the light in his life, the colour, the newness that he had needed. And apparently, no matter how much he tried to escape Japan, it wasn't just going to let him be. He looked over at the girl as she sighed.

"Something on your mind?"

"No. Yes. But not that you can help with."

Ha. "Mm. I know the feeling." Only too painfully.

The silence lasted until they reached his apartment when Kagome broke it with, "Why do you live in places like this?"

"Beg pardon?"

"You know. I'm sure you have a lot of money stored up and stuff, right?"

He stared at her, wondering where this was coming from. There wasn't anything wrong with his apartment.

As if seeing the rudeness of her comment, she blinked. "Wow. Sorry! That was rude of me. I was just curious..."

"I know." And she was. Always curious. He opened the door. "It's secure, and affordable on a professor's salary. That's why. Besides, I can't very well live in a mansion and not attract attention." He stood back to let her in, her natural scent covering him as she walked by.

"Do you have houses all over the world?" Her voice floated back to him.

"Mm, no. Just one or two," he replied as he closed the door and took off his jacket and shoes.

"In Japan?" He heard the bottles in his refrigerator door clink as it was opened.

"One in Japan," he replied slowly, thinking of the estate he had there still. He paid to have it always ready to welcome him home, despite the fact that he hadn't been there in well over a decade. It was on his original lands, but it was only a small area of land, compared to the original acreage that had been under his name. He grabbed the DVD and put it into the VCR and began to set it up.

The miko approached. "And the other?" She walked in front of him, setting the beers on the table, her fingers brushing his knee.

"Quite the curious cat you are," he drawled, wondering again where these questions were coming from.

"Sorry, am I prying?" Her smile was blinding, and he knew that she knew that she was prying. But he gave in.

"No, you're fine. My other place is in Canada." He could almost see the tall tall trees and smell the deep-woods. It was nearing a time for a visit again. Maybe he would do some writing.

"Canada?"

"Yes," he replied as if it should be obvious. "No one asks questions and there is a lot of space with big animals."

He watched comprehension bloom on her face. "Aaah, I understand."

"Yes, it's convenient and comfortable." The house was a large one, all wood. It had been expensive, but it held some of the more dear treasures of his household and it was deep in the wood. He had had to purchase all of the land around the area, but it had been worth it. "Shall we start the movie?"

"What are we watching? Will you answer me now?"

When her hands landed on his knee a second time, realisation dawned on him. She was trying to seduce him. He almost laughed, but held it back at the cost of preserving her vanity. So he pretended not to notice.

"We're watching _P.S. I Love You,_" he murmured, eyeing her.

"O-oh." That seemed to effectively quiet her mouth, but her teeth came down on her lip enticingly as her cheeks flushed.

"Have you seen it before?"

She shook her head and returned the question to him.

"I haven't. One of my co-workers had said it was a good movie to watch." As a couple. Partial truths...

"Mm. Well." Her hand covered his as she gently took the remote from his hand, a sly smile spreading on her face. "Let's get started, yes?"

"Of course," Sesshoumaru agreed quickly, letting her play her game of seduction. He eyed her over the end of his beer bottle, excited to see how the evening would play out. If she wanted this, then he would be more than happy to oblige. Let her play her games...

He was only half watching the film at the beginning. He wasn't too interested in chick-flicks. But the love story between Holly and Gerry surprised him and snagged his full attention. He was quickly as engrossed in the film as Kagome. He laughed out loud alongside Kagome and tried hard not to notice the salty sent of her tears as she cried during the sad parts. Finally, part way through the movie, Sesshoumaru began to feel the uncomfortable prick of something in his eye as well as the suffocating feeling of needing to say something but knowing he shouldn't. Kagome's face was tear-streaked and her make-up seemed to have slid half-way down her face because of the tears. He knew she was thinking of his half-brother. Sesshoumaru couldn't help but think of him as well. Kagome was Holly, Inu Yasha was Gerry. Their happiness had been short-lived but strong. America was Kagome's Ireland, and Sesshoumaru was William, the best friend with whom Holly fell in love. But that didn't mean Kagome loved him. He had to take a break. Leave? No, he wanted to see the rest of the film, but he needed a break. So he grabbed the remote and paused the film.

"What are you doing?" Kagome shouted, her hand shooting out to grab his arm. Her eyes were wide and wild, staring at him like he'd just done something horrendous.

Excuse, he needed an excuse! What to say! His brain had stopped sending words to his brain so his mouth moved with no sound.

"Why are we pausing?"

"B-bathroom..." he managed to utter finally, needing to get out of the room.

"O-oh..." She flushed brightly. "S-sorry... I... I was just... so involved. Go ahead!" She wiped the tears from her cheeks, as if realising they were there.

His body moved back, eyes never leaving Kagome while he stood. As soon as he closed the door to the bathroom, he could hear her crying again. This was a bad idea... The bathroom had been an excuse to leave, but once there, he shrugged and made use of the facilities, giving his hands a good wash and his face a splash with cold water. Before he knew it, his elbows were supporting him as he bent over the sink, hot tears flowing down the drain with the cold water. After several deep breaths, he was okay, but couldn't stop the bitter feelings that fluttered in his heart. This was silly. Would he be a replacement if Kagome did like him? She would never do that on purpose, he knew. But...

He sighed to compose himself and padded back to the main room. Kagome was engrossed in her own emotional breakdown. Tears smelled fresh. "Kagome," he breathed.

She jumped, looking up at him, about to say something, but the words never came. Her eyes roamed his face. Did she notice? "Sess..." But she didn't finish and drank beer instead.

With nothing else to do, he gave a short laugh and sat next to her closer than before. He took her bottle and set it on the table, wrapping his large hands around her small ones. Maybe... "Do you want to stop watching this one?" He would almost feel grateful if she did.

"No!" I mean.. No, no, we have to finish it!" She stared up at him with almost wild eyes. He wouldn't get out of it, it seemed. "Are _you_ ready?"

His smile was so fake there was no way she couldn't notice. "Yes. Of course." He picked up the remote that seemed much heavier than before. "I'll play and then get another beer, if that's fine."

"You'll miss it!"

That was the point. "I can still see from the kitchen." Before she could respond and give another reason, he had pressed play and almost vaulted over the back of the couch. He watched her a moment, but she was already involved in the film. Standing in the kitchen, he could still hear the film, but took the time away to down two beers. He was falling apart. He snorted to himself. This was ridiculous and pathetic. The Great Sesshoumaru, Taiyoukai of the Western Lands, defeated by a modern chick-flick. After he finished his third beer, he grabbed a fourth and headed back to the couch to face his fears.

As soon as he sat, however, Kagome grabbed his hand, squeezing it like it was her only life-line. Maybe she was his as well...

The ending came none-too-soon, and Sesshoumaru was grateful that it was over. Kagome was quietly upset beside him, taking a deep breath as if that would steady her. He waited. "What did you think?" he finally asked.

"Oh, it was wonderful..." Her voice was soft and wistful, sounding well-satisfied.

Sesshoumaru frowned, stopping the DVD player. "Wonderful? Despite the fact that you were crying the whole time and squeezing my hand?"

"Oh no! I'm so sorry!" She dropped his hand like a hot potato, but then patted it. He understood the gesture, and while he was glad to have the circulation back, he missed the warmth. She was smiling though, having genuinely enjoyed the movie.

So he laughed. "I don't understand, but I'm glad you liked it." Silence fell between them briefly, Sesshoumaru's thoughts hinting that this was his moment. Her cheeks were still tear-streaked. Which should be fixed. His hand lifted and he was smoothing away the evidence of her compassion as she blushed.

"It was so good, but also so sad. But it was definitely worth watching. It was a good choice," she murmured, affirming his decision.

"Thank you," he replied, leaning towards her. "I hadn't realised that it would be so emotional." That had been dangerous. Perhaps, however, it would all be worth it?

"Yes... It was that..."

"I didn't mean to make you cry so much..." They were so close. A centimetre more and his lips would be touching hers. He hovered there, that short distance apart, savouring the scent of her and savouring the moment. Would she let him kiss her? "I really can't take it, you know..." He hated the scent of her tears. They left a foul feeling in the bottom of his stomach. He—and then her lips were on his. Enough, Sesshoumaru, less thinking... She made the decision for him.

So he pulled her to him, cradling her head in his hand, her silky hair brushing against his palm. So sweet. Her lips were so sweet, the scent of her excitement and fluttery nerves fuelling him forward. He forced back the low growl so as not to frighten her away.

But then she was pushing him back. Her blue eyes met his, and must have seen something there, because her hand lifted to his cheek, feather-light touches along his markings. He blinked slowly, allowing the sensation to rush through him. Sesshoumaru was surprised when her lips once again landed on his in a short teasing kiss. It was tender and sweet and so utterly Kagome. He blinked again, smiling. There was no way that he was going to let her leave with her purity intact. He chuckled, hungry for more of her touch, more of her kisses, more of her body.

"Kagome..." he purred, delighted to see her shiver and flush while staring at him. He could hear her heart pounding, blood pumping through her veins. His own body responded in kind. Her eyes closed then as her head dipped down against his chest over his heart.


	14. Young Love of Old Souls

_Author Notes:_

_Couple of things I'd like to address. First of all, I've had several comments about the manner in which I've written this story. Some people don't like that I've split up the points of view of Kagome and Sesshoumaru. I felt that it was important to do so, first of all because of my writing process. I tend to focalise through one character when I write. So writing from both perspectives helped me to allow you (the readers) see the thought processes of both characters. So while the dialogue was, of course, all the same, I wanted you all to see the differences in perspectives from Kagome versus Sesshoumaru. And then also, since they weren't together all the time, I wanted to show their thoughts while being apart. So while it may have been a bit tedious, I really urge you to reread the parts that you've skipped (if you did, and I know some of you didn't—you rock.) if only to see where the characters differ in their view of events. Also, I couldn't very well just up and change the style of the story in the middle of it._

_In this chapter, however, I changed some of that. You'll see what I mean. This was really just stylistic choice. So thanks for reading, and thanks for being patient with me throughout my writing of this story. I'm pretty proud of myself because this is the longest thing that I've written that will be complete. (And this is the last chapter, thanks.) So, I just wanted to say thanks to everyone who prompted and prodded me to keep updating! You guys are what made me finish this, and I hope you enjoy the ending that I've concocted. Thanks!_

_Thanks for all of the responses already, guys! I changed my mind, and there WILL be an epilogue. :)_

_xXx_

His body was warm against hers, making her feel almost feverish. Or perhaps that was only the beer. Kagome sat back, afraid to meet his eyes, just in case the question was written in them. Biting her lip, she lifted her eyes as far as his jaw, the magenta stripes across his cheeks tempting her touch from her peripheral vision. So she lifted her hand, tracing the smooth shapes on his smooth cheek. After a quick glance at his eyes, she dropped them back to where they wouldn't meet his.

"Kagome..." His voice rumbled like distant thunder, purring her name.

She didn't answer, instead her finger keeping in contact with his skin along his jaw to trace the stripes on the other side. Why was he so beautiful... Her finger paused at the corner of his eye before hesitantly tracing along his eyebrow, marvelling at how still he held, hardly even breathing. Moving to hover over his forehead, Sesshoumaru's hand grasped her wrist before she could trace the half moon etched on his forehead. Kagome met his eyes, stilled.

"You do me honour," he murmured, golden orbs boring into her. "Yet,..." he continued with a wry smile, "I doubt you know it."

"I—" She was transfixed.

His warm smile stopped her as he brought her hand to his mouth, kissing her knuckles gently. "I have something I wish to show you."

"Show me?" She echoed. "What—" He left her on the couch, rising with that natural feline grace. Taking the sudden absence as a chance for reprieve, Kagome smoothed her hair and schooled her emotions back under control. "What is it?" she called to the open hallway. There was no reply for a moment and then Sesshoumaru moved out into the hallway, holding something to his chest. As he approached, his eyes looked open, almost vulnerable. "Sesshoumaru? What's this?"

He sat again, beside her, their thighs flush, an old photo album held reverently in his hands. Catching her eyes, Kagome could see the swirl of emotion there, more than she'd ever seen from the usually-stoic man she had once feared.

He cleared his throat. "Inu Yasha..."

Kagome couldn't help the sharp intake of breath as he said that name.

"Inu Yasha says "hi." He... missed you."

Her eyes burned and watered. "When...?"

Sesshoumaru shook his head. "I apologise for not telling you sooner. I had forgotten."

"It's okay, it's okay," she assured, clasping her hands tightly, hanging on his words.

"He also said that Hojo is, and I quote, "a fucking wimp and no good for you."" Sesshoumaru gave a melancholy chuckle. "He would be glad that you two did not "hook up," as he said."

Kagome shook her head, the tears sliding down her face. "I know!" Why was he bringing Yasha up when the two of them...

The man next to her took a deep breath. "I have a few photos I wanted to show you... Would you...?"

"Yes! Yes, I want to see them!" Move faster! Kagome was perched already on the edge of the couch cushion, waiting to see what it is he would show her.

His long fingers lingered on the cover of the album tenderly before flipping it open. Inu Yasha stood next to a perfectly groomed Sesshoumaru. Both held austere expressions, the years showing their toll on Inu Yasha's face and in his eyes. Both men had their hands clasped before them in stiff poses, but Kagome couldn't help but think that Sesshoumaru's eyes held a lighter emotion than the frequent dislike and derision she had seen there before.

"When—"

"This was about twenty years before his death. I begged a picture of him," Sesshoumaru related ruefully.

"Why is that something to be ashamed of?" Kagome asked, wondering where this was going.

"Because..." He turned to meet her eyes. "The last photo I had not been prepared, and so I wanted to look my best when—"

"Aah, no wonder all of the shining splendour," she teased quietly.

"Hn. Yes. However,..."

She looked at him, but his eyes were focused on something within the photo album that she couldn't see. When she leaned over, Sesshoumaru shifted the album slightly so she still could not see.

"However, there was another photo the photographer took that day. I... I never even showed this one to him. This is... This has been my treasure for many years. You will be the first to see it."

Nodding at the gravity of that statement from one such as the former Taiyoukai of the Western Lands, Kagome sat back and waited until he was ready to show her. Even if curiosity burned through her veins like fire on dry grass.

Finally, he handed her the photo album.

"Oh..." she could only breathe.

"I didn't know it had been taken until the photographer came to deliver the photos."

"Ha..." Emotion welled up in Kagome, feelings of both pain and pleasure to see the two brothers together, interacting like brothers should. Yasha's face darkened in the black and white photo with embarrassment, Sesshoumaru's smile pure and bright. "This is... beautiful. It's beautiful Sesshoumaru. Just beautiful..." And then she began to cry.

"Kagome... Kagome," he whispered in earnest, setting the album aside. "Don't cry."

"I wish..." Wish what? Wish she had been there? But then she would never have seen this side of Sesshoumaru, have met him like this. But did that mean that she would rather be with Sesshoumaru than Inu Yasha? She shook her head. She didn't know what she wished. She wanted both parts. But knew that was already impossible. "Oh Sesshoumaru, I don't know what to say. I don't know what to say."

"I didn't show you to make you cry, Kagome." His large hand cupped her face. "I wished to share with you this. Not to make you cry."

For a moment, there were no words. Kagome could only stare at the man before her. "Sesshou—"

"Kagome," he interrupted. "Would my brother accept me loving you?"

There really was no space to stop and breathe tonight... Kagome opened her mouth and shut it several times, waiting for the correct words to come. What response was there? "I..."

"Would he accept if I could make you happy?" His words were soft and tender, eyes imploring.

"I..."

"Would he allow it if I promised to always care for you and protect you?"

"Sesshoumaru... I don't..." Kagome watched as the hurt tickertaped across his eyes briefly. "No! Don't take that the wrong way, Sesshoumaru, I—Inu Yasha... He..." The words kept tumbling from her mouth, making no sense, so she silenced herself against his lips as the decision was made in her heart. When she had to pull back for air, she whispered, "If there were anyone who Inu Yasha would want to care for me, then it would certainly be only you."

His head dropped onto her shoulder as his shoulders slumped. "I am glad to hear you say that, Kagome, because I don't think I could handle it if you were anyone's but mine."

Kagome felt her face get hot, lifting one of Sesshoumaru's cool ones to her cheek. There was nothing to say... Except... "I'm glad you've waited for me."

Sesshoumaru's shoulders trembled with soft chuckles as he raised his head and met her eyes. "It seems that we are the perfect pair. One from the past trying to live in the future, one from the future unable to escape from the past."

Kagome laughed. "Yes." There was a moment of silence between the two, awkward between them. Then...

"Kagome..."

"Yes...?"

"Would you spend then night?"

"I..." Frozen, Kagome could only stare as she felt her cheeks once again flame up.

"Sorry, was that too forward?" Sesshoumaru took her hands, pressing a kiss to her palms.

"Don't... don't be coy now," Kagome found herself murmuring, dropping her eyes to their linked hands.

He stared at her for a moment before a grin spread across his lips. "Very well, Kagome."

And before she could ask what came next, Sesshoumaru had scooped her into his arms, striding towards his bedroom. "Sesshoumaru!" Didn't this... This was really fast! Wrapping her arms around his neck, Kagome's mind raced with all of the reasons why not to do this, why going this quickly was a bad idea, why she couldn't do this. But then... these were the results that Katy had been talking about, weren't they? Breathing in his scent, Kagome's fears eased as she closed her eyes. Ready. I'm ready. I'm ready. I started this; I'm ready. Tucking her head into the crook of his neck, Kagome licked her lips and then kissed his neck, eliciting a low groan from the man.

Setting her down on the bed, Sesshoumaru pushed her down, crawling up after her. "You planned this, did you not?"

His husky voice covered her senses, as she blushed again at his touch on her cheek, avoiding his eyes. "I..."

"I know you have. Planned at least some of it," he murmured, returning the favour of kissing her neck.

"I did... I planned part... Katy..." Kagome said in between kisses.

"Katy?" Sesshoumaru paused in his ministrations, pulling back.

With a breathy laugh, Kagome nodded. "Katy gave me... advice..." She lifted her hands to finally run her fingers through his hair. "But, yes... I...did want this, apparently."

"Apparently," Sesshoumaru teased, rolling to lie next to her. "Is this spur of the moment? Should I wait a day to see if you have changed your mind?"

She shivered at his light touches across her shoulders and down her arms. "N-no..." She pressed hands to his chest as she realised how much she _did_ want this. "No more waiting. I have waited too long to be happy, Sesshoumaru."

* * *

He held her close until Kagome sat back, eyes downcast. Was it shame? She bit her lip, making him long to bite hers as well. Her fingers were warm when they finally touched his cheek, tracing his markings. He closed his eyes briefly while she wasn't watching and when opening them, met hers before they darted away. Her touch was innocent enough, but entranced him all the same.

"Kagome..." He called her name, enjoying the sound of it on his tongue.

He held still, afraid to break the spell of her touch, allowing her finger to follow the path along his jaw and up to his other cheek. He waited patiently as her finger followed his cheekbone to the corner of his eye. He stayed her hand, however, before she could etch the half moon on his forehead, forcing her to finally meet his eyes. His heart swelling with affection and tenderness, he murmured, "You do me honour. Yet,... I doubt you know it."

"I—" The girl appeared captive to his gaze, unable to speak anything else.

Knowing it would disrupt the flow of emotions and their forward momentum together, Sesshoumaru made the decision. "I have something I wish to show you." It would only be fair to ask her after he had shown her everything.

"Show me?" The girl repeated, confused as he knew she would be. "What—"

He stood before she could ask that question and walked quickly down the short hall to his room. Pulling open the his closet, he dug the photo album from a drawer there, taking a moment to look them over again. "Ah Yasha... I hope this is the right move... I hope my answers come..." Taking a deep breath, Sesshoumaru returned to Kagome.

"What is it?" She asked as soon as he opened the door.

Wondering why he was holding his breath, Sesshoumaru moved towards the couch. Holding the album against his chest, he watched Kagome carefully, unsure of the reaction he would get. He frowned, feeling silly.

"Sesshoumaru? What's this?" Her curiosity burned bright in her eyes.

Deciding, he sat next to her, his leg touching her leg, glad for the support, even if she knew it not. The weight of the album on his lap was more than the weight of leather, cardboard, and film. Get it over with... Clearing his throat, Sesshoumaru began, "Inu Yasha..."

As predicted, Kagome inhaled sharply at the name.

And he could see why she would. The transition from the present, the relationship between the two and the past, Kagome's relationship with his half brother was hardly smooth. But he continued anyway. "Inu Yasha says "hi." He...missed you." And then he smelled tears.

"When...?"

"I apologise for not telling you sooner." He shook his head. "I had forgotten."

"It's okay, it's okay," Kagome replied eagerly, leaning towards him in anticipation.

With a small chuckle, he continued, "He also said that Hojo is, and I quote, "a fucking wimp and no good for you. He would be glad that the two of you did not "hook up," as he said." And Sesshoumaru could not help but be glad as well. If fate would reward his chance.

"I know!"

She was ready. More importantly, Sesshoumaru realised, he was ready. "I have a few photos I wanted to show you... Would you...?"

She practically seemed to vibrate with excitement and apprehension. "Yes! Yes, I want to see them!"

Her eagerness pleased him. Feeling the soft leather cover, he smiled. So he opened the memories, allowing Kagome to see the photo of them standing side by side.

"When—"

He almost smiled at her shocked expression, watching the play of emotions across her face. Wonder first. Seeing the two of them together, Sesshoumaru was sure. Then tenderness—she could appreciate the magnitude of the two of them standing together for one photo. The wistfulness, of seeing Inu Yasha as an old man. The joy of seeing them together. "This was about twenty years before his death." Sesshoumaru hesitated briefly before continuing. "I begged a picture of him."

As if she saw through him, Kagome leaned forward to peer at him. "Why is that something to be ashamed of?"

"Because the last photo I had not been prepared, and so I wanted to look my best when—b"

"Aah, no wonder all of the shining splendour." Her voice was soft and teasing, quietly ribbing him and pecking away at the armour of his pride.

"Hn. Yes. However,.." He pulled the album back towards himself to flip the page. He really should have showed Inu Yasha this second photo. He felt her shift more than saw, and scooted away to keep his distance for a moment, keep his privacy. Keep his own thoughts. Then... "However, there is another photo the photographer took that day. I... I never even showed this one to him." Regrets. So many regrets. "This has been my treasure for many years. You will be the first to see it." The threshold. He was there. Cross it. He watched Kagome as she could only breath one syllable.

"Oh..."

"I didn't know it had been taken until the photographer came to deliver the photos," Sesshoumaru admitted, tracing the outlines of the forms with his eyes.

"Ha..." She breathed.

He let her to her thoughts a moment, while he took advantage of the time to organise his own. He wondered at hers though... What she thought of this photo—this tenderness between brothers not seen before. This was right. Showing her. Letting Kagome make this decision after seeing everything. Seeing the past and seeing the possibilities open to her.

"This is...beautiful. It's beautiful, Sesshoumaru. Just beautiful..." Her soft tears startled him. Beautiful? He smiled. So she found beauty in their togetherness? Guilt stirred him.

"Kagome... Kagome... Don't cry." He set the album out of the way, set aside. What were these tears for?

"I wish," she began and then trailed off helplessly.

He reached forward in a helpless gesture to stem her tears.

"Oh Sesshoumaru. I don't know what to say. I don't know what to say."

Emotions roiled through him as he reached out. "I didn't show you this to make you cry, Kagome. I wished to share with you this." He cupped her soft cheeks in his hands. "Not make you cry." And he met her eyes while the silence sat between them, scooting out of the way to make room for something else. If he didn't ask her now, he wouldn't.

"Sesshou—" He couldn't let her speak first. It had to be him.

"Kagome. Would my brother accept me loving you?"

When her mouth only opened and shut several times, he tried again.

"Would he accept if I could make you happy?" Leaning into her space, he crooned to her, willing her to see the sincerity of his question with his eyes.

"I..."

When she still was held speechless, he continued. "Would he allow it if I promised to always care for you and protect you?"

Words finally seemed to come for her. "Sesshoumaru... I don't..."

But they weren't the ones he wanted, and Sesshoumaru couldn't help the hurt that flashed briefly through his heart. So she did still love him too much...

"No!" She back-pedalled. "Don't take it that way, Sesshoumaru, I—Inu Yasha... He..." She babbled on, making little to no sense, but lighting a fire under hope's burner in his heart. And no one was more surprised that he when it was she who kissed him. Then she pulled back. "If there were anyone who Inu Yasha would want to care for me, then it would certainly be only you."

His heart almost stopped and he couldn't... Swelling emotion made his throat grow tight, dropping his head onto her shoulder. Keeping himself grounded in the warmth of her body and heart. When he could speak, his heart followed his words. "I am glad to hear you say that, Kagome, because I don't think I could handle it if you were anyone's but mine."

One of her small hands found his and took it gently up to her cheek. They were warm to the touch, and though Sesshoumaru couldn't see, he could tell that she was blushing. He smiled, everything returning to normal. He felt her jaw move as if about to say something and then changed her mind. Eyes drifting closed, he barely heard her murmur, "I'm glad you've waited for me."

Waited? He chuckled. It did seem as if he had waited all of this time for her, hadn't it. Without even realising it, Sesshoumaru had waited for her to come back around from his dusty past. Lifting his head to meet her warm blue eyes, he spoke. "It seems that we are the perfect pair. One from the past trying to live in the future, one from the future unable to escape from the past."

She laughed, and it was refreshing. "Yes."

Silence once again moved in between the two of them while it seemed that Kagome had nothing more to say and Sesshoumaru searched for the right ones. If he asked her now, she would say yes, he felt. So... "Kagome..." He searched her face.

"Yes...?" She blinked.

"Would you spend then night?" He'd asked, and now waited while holding his breath for her answer.

He watched her flush bright red again, eyes widening in surprise. She had not expected...? "I..."

Back-pedalling immediately to save his pride, he forced out, "Sorry, was that too forward?" Kissing her palms as a distraction, Sesshoumaru avoided her eyes to take the pressure off. Her scent was fluctuating wildly as she appeared to be making the decision.

"Don't... don't be coy now," she murmured

His eyes snapped to hers, a bit shocked by her statement. But he grinned slowly, realising his prey was in his hands. Right where both he and she wanted it. "Very well, Kagome." There was, now, no going back, so he scooped her up, in long strides making his way into his bedroom.

"Sesshoumaru!" She her arms around his neck, despite the protesting tone.

He paused in the doorway, waiting while she nestled her head under his chin. Scooting towards the bed, however, he groaned as her warm lips settled on his neck, tingles shooting down his spine making him curl his toes into the rug.

Sesshoumaru put her down on the bed and crawled up over his prey, anticipation burning through him at what awaited them. "You planned this, did you not?" he accused, hungry for his her skin, her touch, her voice. She blushed easily, apparently as the flush once again conquered her cheeks.

"I..." she excused.

"I know you have. Planned at least some of it," Sesshoumaru crooned, dipping his head to taste her neck before moving to kiss her lips.

"I did... I planned part... Katy..." Kagome got out.

The name threw a wrench in his momentum, pulling back. "Katy?"

"Katy gave me... advice..." Her laugh was breathy as she lifted her hands. The feel of her fingers through his hair soothed him. "But, yes... I...did want this, apparently."

"Apparently," Sesshoumaru echoed. He rolled down to one elbow so that he was lying next to her. "Is this spur of the moment? Should I wait a day to see if you have changed your mind?" Curiosity begged him to ask, the doubt niggling into his actions.

To his delight, however, she quivered at his touch, her skin soft beneath the pads of his fingers as he caressed her arms. "N-no..." Her small hands moved to his chest then and he bit his lip, wanting more. "No more waiting. I have waited too long to be happy, Sesshoumaru."

* * *

"Then you should have come to me sooner," he whispered thanking his luck that this woman wanted from him what he longed to give, pushing her cami up with one hand, the other caressing her cheek.

Giving him a playful shove, Kagome blushed again. "Where do these lines come from? This is... Unlike anything I have ever heard from you..." As she spoke quietly, Kagome allowed him to remove her cami and then slide her skirt down over her hips. "And now I'm all undressed while you are fully clothed..." Running her hands over his chest and arms, Kagome's hands lingered on the buttons of his shirt, undoing them slowly. Sesshoumaru waited patiently, allowing her to assert her own desires. When finished, she moved to his waistband, pulling his belt free. Where this forwardness was coming from, Kagome couldn't tell, but instead stopped thinking about it in case she had second thoughts and wished to pull back or end the game.

Sesshoumaru stilled her hands finally, pulling her against his chest and kissing her soundly. Passion erupted in Kagome as she squirmed closer to him, pulling frantically at his pants as he finished undressing her. He wanted to throw her back and take her, but he waited, going at her pace. Then they were pressing together, and Sesshoumaru was rolling her over, kissing her, stroking her, inciting need and want and and and... Kagome gave a hushed cry as he entered her, stilling until her hands clawed at his back and then he moved. He moved and she gasped and he moved and she moved and they moved until she finally arched up against him and her voice joined his, sweet in his ears. "Kagome!"

His weight was heavy on top of her, but she clasped her hands across his wide back, waiting until she regained her breath. "Sesshoumaru... I..."

Breathing in her scent, Sesshoumaru rolled over so she lay on top of him, still joined. "Kagome. I'm in love with you," he whispered to her hair.

Knowing she was once again a bright shade of red, Kagome could only giggle breathlessly. "I..." Could she say it...? "I love you too," she rushed out.

"Would you..." Could he be so lucky as to get everything he wanted in one night? Was it fair to ask?

Kagome nibbled on her lip. "Would I...?" His fingers traced lazy patterns on her still-heated flesh, and it was a while before he spoke again.

"Kagome..." he began again, thoughts racing to wonder how this sentence was going to come out. "Kagome, would you stay with me?"

Wondering if her mind were mistaken, she shifted, letting out a breathy gasp. "Oh..." Sesshoumaru grunted. Letting her hair fall forward to cover her grin, she did it again.

"Miko!" His voice came out hoarser and needier than he wanted, but he needed his answer. Her response was only a giggle. "Kagome..."

"Yes?" she replied sweetly, just to tease him.

"Would you answer my question, please?" he breathed lowly, reaching up to cup her face in his large hands.

"Of course I'll stay, Sesshoumaru. My room-mate's not home and all," Kagome replied glibly, choosing to ignore the deeper meaning.

In the darkness, Sesshoumaru frowned, tucking her hair behind her ears. "I meant...Hn! Kagome!"

She arched an eyebrow, squirming. "Oh yes, great taiyoukai?"

Sesshoumaru growled. Allowing no more of this nonsense, he flipped her, pinned her, and gave a firm thrust.

Kagome mewled, tugging at the iron grip on her wrists. She found Sesshoumaru's eyes, glowing slightly in the dark. Abruptly a half-moon of teeth appeared, making her shiver as he pulled out.

"So this one cares to play games this time?" he taunted in a crooning voice, enjoying the power play. "Shall we play master and slave?"

Eyebrows shooting up, Kagome blinked before settling herself, with another look full of coyness and hooded eyes. "Oh master, don't hurt me..."

The grin disappeared as his head dipped, nipping at the curve of her breast, scraping his teeth along her hip.

The anticipation heightened the slow build-up, leaving Kagome writhing again, gasping. "Hn! No... no more games!" Yanking at her wrists, she breathed his name.

Sesshoumaru paused his ministrations, sliding back up her body, nails dragging lightly along her one hip. As soon as he lightened the pressure on her wrists, her hands were cupping his face, caressing his chest, stroking his shoulders, running through his hair and then they were writhing together again until he was panting with the effort of holding back until he felt her clench around him.

Lying back in the sheets, Kagome cracked an eye at the former taiyoukai.

"Hm?" He queried, fingers idly turning her hair. "You have the look of a sated cat in the warm sun.

Kagome chuckled, happiness swelling her heart. "Not so much as a warm "sun," but a warm moon..." Her hand reached out and traced the outline on his forehead.

He joined her chuckles, pulling her hands against his chest. "Kagome... What I was asking earlier..."

The hesitancy buoyed between them, so Kagome scooted closer to squeeze it out. "Yes?"

"Kagome, would you stay with me? Not just for tonight." He met her warm blue eyes, seeing the past mirrored back at him, but also the future edging in.

Kagome closed her eyes while all of the implications of her answer swirled in her head. The dust finally settled, and she opened her eyes again to meet his worried molten gold ones. She smiled. "Yes." She had only seconds to see the joy flood his face before she was crushed to his chest.

Breathing in her scent, Sesshoumaru curled himself around her. "I'm so glad. Or else this would have been very awkward," he murmured next to her ear. He heard her breathy giggle against his skin and then released her. "Kagome, I would like you to stay with me always. I've fallen in love with you."

Her heart turning over, Kagome felt her eyes go wide. "You... Me...? You... love?"

"I... yes," Sesshoumaru managed to get out, his mind back-pedalling sharply, hoping he hadn't gone too far too soon.

"I—"

"You don't have to tell me right away; I just wanted to tell you my feelings," he rushed out.

"No... No, I was just kind of..." she dropped her gaze, giving an embarrassed laugh. "I didn't expect that... to be honest... But Sesshoumaru?"

He dropped his head to find her eyes. "Kagome?"

"I..." Biting her lip, Kagome hurried onward to push past the nervousness. "I love you too." And at the audible utterance, her heart felt full, felt right, sliding exactly into place, like it were meant to be. Her love for Inu Yasha had been real also, and she would never forget her first love. But Sesshoumaru was here and now and right.

Kissing her slow and deep, Sesshoumaru closed his eyes to the world, feeling only Kagome, smelling only Kagome, being with only Kagome. He pulled back and smiled against her temple. His brother's voice floated through his head, words unintelligible, but he was sure that Inu Yasha was happy that Kagome was happy. Giving her another slow kiss, he was sure that he was happy that she was happy.

"I'll stay with you forever," she murmured.

"Forever," he agreed.

_-~The End~-_


End file.
